Heart of the Words?
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: A collection of Fluffy One-Shots, all romantic, and you can even make requests! Chose any pairings out of: Yugi, Yami, Atem, and Timaeus, so this is YAOI! That means boyxboy! So no likey, no ready! No flames! Rating may change in some chapters but I will put a warning if it does!
1. Chapter 1

Egypt: this is dedicated to my friend samcattorne as really we came up with this idea together :)

so if ur waiting for updates on my stories like Bloods Melody, sorry but, u know, writters block, its a killer...as this one-shot displays...but thanks to help from my friends, i think i have all the inspariation i need so i will hopefully update soon!

so, lets get this get this party started! roll story!

I dont own Yugioh!

* * *

The young man groaned, dropping his head and letting it bang on the oak desk in frustration.

"This is agony!" Yugi whined, his voice a whimper from the pain he intentionally inflicted on himself and also aggravation.

The boy felt his eye twitch in irritation as a deep, loud chuckle came from the doorway. Turning his head on the cold wood so his face was resting on the still blank page and looking towards the open door, Yugi frowned at the tall dark figure confidently leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips.

Ignoring the sexy posture his boyfriend was holding- leaning on the doorway with his legs crossed, hips resting on the wood frame so they were cocked appealingly, chest and arms looking bigger than usual due to his arms being crossed- Yugi scowled at his Yami.

"This isn't funny you know." He muttered.

"Oh no, not at all. Banging your head against a table and whining like a sweet innocent child every ten minutes...what could possibly be amusing about that?" Atem teased playfully.

The small teen sat up straight and huffed. "Sarcasm does not suit you at all Pharaoh."

Atem chuckled lowly, sending shivers down Yugi's spin. "And scowling doesn't work on you; it just turns into a pout and makes you look even cuter than you already are my Little One." Yugi rolled his eyes and turned back to the blank piece of paper in front of him, staring at him mockingly, the brightness of the sheet stinging his eyes as if to further torment him. "You know, you've been trying to write for 3 hours, I think it's time for a break Aibou."

A soft smile played on Yugi's lips at his old nickname, a name that the once spirit/Ancient Pharaoh never failed to call him on a daily basis, even 3 years after their grand adventures together. The teen smiled at the memory of their younger years together, fighting side by side and believing together.

But the best day of his life had by far been after the Ceremonial Duel. Atem had decided not to move to the afterlife and requested to live out his life with Yugi and his friends, admitting to the 16 year old Yugi Moto that he had been harbouring feelings for his little Light and wanted to live with him, right on front of the Ishtar's, their friends and the boys Grandfather no less.

But Yugi was more than happy to return the Pharaoh's feelings, having secretly also holding back his love for his Yami and the spirit was granted his own body; Seto even pitched in and dealt with the paper work so the once Nameless Pharaoh was known to the world as Yami Atem Sennen.

And so, through the 3 years that had passed, Yugi had written down their adventures to make a book- editing a few minor details of cause like locations, timing and names for safety and personal reasons- naming the novel "Our Hearts". The book was a best seller and hugely popular around the world and now after many other smaller successes, the young man was struggling with writers block for a new book.

Frowning angrily at himself, he shook his head. "No, there's no way I'm giving up. I just need inspiration, that's all."

Atem sighed and hung his head; knowing that look in Yugi's eyes. He knew no matter what he said or did, the boy would not budge from his seat until he had at least written the first line. Yes he knew that fact ALL too well; the result of his last attempt-where he had slyly tried to seduce Yugi into joining him in bed for an "_early night_"- had resulted in being banished to the couch for the night. Atem shuddered at the thought of returning to the cold, lonely, uncomfy couch.

20 year old Atem sighed at his boyfriend, surrendering. "Ok Aibou... Hey remember how when we would duel, all we had to do was believe in the heart of the cards to guide us to victory?" The young tanned man asked, stepping into the room, sitting on Yugi's desk. The teen below him smiled and nodded, a fond smile upon his full pink lips and a bright shine lighting his childish features at the vivid memories. Atem smiled at the sight. Even at 19 Yugi looked young and innocent...even though he knew personally the boy before him wasn't as innocent as he appeared. "Well, maybe you have to think of this similarly...believe in the heart of the words so to speak."

Yugi stared at Atem for a moment before he burst into a feverish giggle. "Heart of the words? Sounds a little cheesy don't you think?" The teen chuckled at his boyfriend while the older blushed and grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. Yugi thought over his Yami's words. "Hhmm...Heart of the words hu? Actually...you may be onto something there Atem..."

The Yami watched fondly as his Hikari's eyes began to sparkle and brighten with hope and realisation. Suddenly, the teen had a pen in his hand and was scribbling down on the paper as fast as his hand would allow him to, finally able to write his plot. Atem smirked at the image before him, the small spiky haired teen hunched over the desk anxiously, hand flying across the paper.

Knowing it would be some time before Yugi would even utter a word or cast him a glance, Atem retreated to his bathroom for a shower, changed into his nightwear- which were basically a pair of old sweaty bottoms- then headed to the kitchen to make his little light a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, the teens favourite treat after a hard long night of creative writing.

Atem had just finished covering the marshmallows in whipped cream when there came a triumphant shout. "Eureka! Take that you stupid piece of paper! Yugi Moto, King of Games wins again!" Atem chuckled, shaking his head as he carried in the steaming mug to his love.

"Oh and I had nothing to do with anything? The inspiration and all the duelling was you while I sat back?" The Egyptian asked sarcastically.

Yugi giggled. "Of cause you helped, I'm just glad I could finally put pen to paper!"Yugi said through a beaming smile, taking the warm mug and drinking deeply, grateful Atem had added enough milk so he didn't burn anything.

"So, you think it's another best seller?" Atem asked, resting on the desk again to look at the now full paper, smiling as he noticed the odd crossed line and writing above.

Yugi sighed deeply, having finished the mug and eaten the cream and marshmallows greedily, peering into the cup to see if there were any remains he'd missed. "No idea. I do have a good feeling about it though, and know I have the plot; I know I can handle the rest."

Atem chuckled. "Yeah until the evil that is writers block strikes again." The Yami teased, crossing his arms over his chest again and smirking.

"Well I'm proud of it anyway." Yugi smiled, lowering the mug to look at his boyfriend only to freeze, finally noticing his hot, toned, tanned boyfriend had no shirt on. The result, blushing bright red.

"Great, you get another book; can we go to bed now?" Atem asked in a sigh, not noticing his Hikari's blush in the dimming light of day. He did notice however, when he was pushed into the desk chair and suddenly had his boyfriend sitting on his lap facing him with his legs wrapped around his hips.

"But I need to thank you for your inspiration, and I'm not all that tired yet." Yugi said innocently, but then smirked and kissed his Yami meaningfully.

"Fine by me." Atem panted as they pulled apart for air, pulling his little Light back down to connect their lips again.

* * *

review if ya want

see ya later!


	2. Danza Kuduro

Egypt: another one-shot as yet again im struggling to write my new chapter for my story -_-'

**Warning:** YugixAtem pairing, rated T

hope you like it!

* * *

Danza Kuduro

* * *

Why does life have to be so cruel? Do the Gods hate me? Was I some kind of mass murderer in my past life so fate has decided to punish me in this life? Because this is just twisted! This is victimisation not justice!

"Yugi?" My head snapped up at the sound of that voice, _his_ voice. Now, I knew I shouldn't have done so. I knew shouldn't have looked his way. Hell I knew I shouldn't have been so careless over the past 6 months! But sadly I just can't resist that deep, baritone, sensual voice of his.

So, my amethyst eyes met his deep crimson. I felt like I was staring into rubies, those powerful, confident eyes were the colour of blood, so full of life, set into his handsome tanned face, so mature and charming. Oh this isn't fair!

"Y-yeah Atem?" I felt my cheeks burn as I stuttered.

How embarrassing! I can't even talk to the guy properly, how pathetic am I? Though who can blame me with that gorgeous face and fit body that's on show right before my eyes? I mean, I know its hot tonight but why did he have to pick such appealing clothing?

My eyes quickly scanned the man before me again as he sat on the chair across from my own, resting back on the metal seat. He was wearing a white sleeveless vest top that left his arms and broad shoulders on show, tight enough so his toned chest and stomach could be seen though the thin clothing, wearing crimson baggy shorts, white sandals on his feet, muscular legs easily visual. I gulped, feeling the heat in my cheeks travel south. Oh God no not now! He has to work out every day for at least two hours to get that physic.

"Are you alright my Little One?" I groaned mentally. Another thing about Atem, he just loves to flirt and tease me, giving me cute nick names like that, and Aibou was another of his favourites to call me. No human deserves this torture! "You're a little flushed, and you weren't answering me a moment ago." My guide said worriedly, looking at my face closely.

Yep you heard me right; Atem is my personal guide, as well as my secret...crush...so to speak... _Wow_ I sound like a school girl, but I can't think of any other way to call it.

See, after I finished collage, I wanted to take a year out to see the world before committing to University...which I was still applying for. I worked my arse off for 2 years during my time at collage just to save up for this trip, and my first stop from Domino Japan was Cairo Egypt where Atem was assigned to me as my guide and translator.

I told him that I wanted to go to Italy, Brazil, England, America, and how my last stop would be Spain. To my delight, Atem told me how in his University, as he is 3 years older than me, he was studying languages and had the chance to travel, therefore would be happy to travel with me and be my translator, kind of like work experience so it looked good on his CV.

I spent 2 months in Egypt, seeing all the amazing temples, tomes, the Pyramids, ruins of ancient cities and so on, and though those 2 months Atem had become my best friend, almost like a big brother to me.

Then we moved on to Italy, the next county on my list. We had a great time as having got to know each other well in Egypt, we were like brothers as we moved around in the country, seeing the historic sites, teasing and joking with each other like we'd known each other all our lives.

Then it came to Brazil, there the Brazilian girls seemed to have a thing for the young Egyptian and flirted often with him. At first I couldn't understand why this bothered me so much, so I just ignored the growing anger I felt every time a girl battered her eyelashes at my guide, but in England it became too much and I stormed away from the table in the middle of dinner as the waitress flirted away to Atem.

Of cause, being the caring person Atem is, he ran after me worried about me, only he too walked away from me when a girl came up to me and started to flirt. I was confused by all of these strange actions going on between us, but in America things seemed to go back to normal for us...except Atem refused to share a room with me throughout our stay there, and tended to distance himself from me.

I eventually came to be grateful for the separation when I was laying on my bed in the middle of the night thinking everything over that had gone on with me and Atem and I came to the conclusion that I had fallen for my personal tour guide, the kind Egyptian who had agreed to travel with me to the countries I'd always wanted to visit. I had fallen for his charm, kindness, confidence, his caring nature, and his bravery. His "defaults" like his tendency to sometimes over react, become defensive or overly protective didn't seem like defaults to me, instead of scaring me away like some people might, I found them rather cute treats in the young man.

The only one I could talk to about it was my Grandpa- who I called almost every night to check up on, make sure he hadn't strained his back like he had so many times when I had been around the shop helping him. The older guessed there was something bothering me by "your voice being quieter and rougher than usual my boy, I raised you myself you know, I know when something it troubling you my boy" as the elder had put it. So my Grandfather was my only consort, the only one I could turn to for advice and talk out my worries and pains.

So now we're in Spain and I have been trying desperately to hide my feelings from the observant, older young man with me, and his constant innocent flirting does not help in the slightest. The distance that had existed in America seemed to no longer exist; in fact, we seemed closer than ever, which did not help my almost-overpowering-attraction him. I can't help but feel stupid, flustered, embarrassed, yet so very happy around him...wow I've fallen deep. Ra help me.

Suddenly, Atem jumped up from his seat. "Come on Yugi!" And before I knew it, a strong hand was holding mine, pulling me to a noisy city square. I listened to the music as we walked, I'd always loved Spanish music, but I've never heard the song playing.

"What song is this?" I asked curiously as Atem pulled my along, leading me into the centre of a crowd.

"It's a modern song from the movie "Fast Five"; it's called "Danza Kuduro". Pretty good right?" I listened to the new song that had only just started playing as we weaved through the group to find a space and smiled.

"Yeah, sounds promising. I wish I knew what they were singing though." I smiled. Atem finally stopped and turned to me. The spot that he picked was small and compact, the people moving around us knocking our bodies so we were pressed up against each other.

"Well my Little Aibou," Atem began, his voice noticeably rougher and lower than usual, his eyes hidden under his golden lighting shaped bang fringe. I gasped as he grabbed my wrists and placed them around his neck, then moved his hands to hold my hips. "Shall I translate for you?"

The beat was then joined by a voice, and with that voice Atem's own, singing perfectly with the Spanish singer. Now in my opinion, and anyone else who has any common sense, Atem's deep, charming voice outshone the man singing, but it were the lyrics and the way Atem sang them that made me shiver, it was like he was singing to me personally, and meeting my confused gaze and stepping closer to bring our bodies and faces together was not helping my furious blush one bit.

"Put your hands up,  
Moving only the hips,  
Turn half around,  
Dance to Kuduro,  
Don't lose your breath now,  
Because this has just started,  
Move your head,  
Dance to Kuduro,"

As Atem sang, he pushed on my hips so I turned half way so my back was facing him, then pulling so we were pressed tightly together. I gasped, my blush burning my cheeks, biting my lip. Atem put his lips to my ear to sing the words softly. God how can one man be so Ra damn sexy?

"Put your hands up,  
Moving only the hips,  
Turn half around,  
Dance to Kuduro,  
Don't lose your breath now,  
Because this has just started,  
Move your head,  
Dance to Kuduro,"

During this second verse, Atem started to sway his hips from side to side in time with the beat, encouraging me to move the same with his hands. I breathing became uneven, each breath I took was shaky, the air feeling thick and choking as it moved up and down my throat, my hips moving perfectly with Atem's.

"Who's going to control the power of this wicked feeling that now gets through your veins,  
and the heat like the sun that can't let you be still at the beat, babe,  
Who's going to stop this feeling that makes your hips lose control as you dance,  
This fire burning inside you slowly is gonna get you wild,"

At this, Atem changed our dancing into body rolls, rubbing his hands gently up and down my sides. I bit my bottom lip again so that I wouldn't release the moans that where building, begging to be released. Why is he doing this to me?

"Put your hands up,  
Moving only the hips,  
Turn half around,  
Dance to Kuduro,  
Don't lose your breath now,  
Because this has just started,  
Move your head,  
Dance to Kuduro,"

This time Atem started to move our hips in small circles, taking the odd step back or forward so we were dancing, yet all I could think about was how Atem's body was pressed up to mine, how we were moving together, how his hands held me so strongly like he was afraid I'd try to escape him, how they wrapped around the sides of my hips.

"Move your body, this here is so crazy  
_Yugi_, come to my side  
No one is going to be still  
I want to see you, come on, shake to kuduro  
Move your body, this here is so crazy  
_Yugi_, come to my side  
No one is going to be still  
Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…  
Come shake your hips, let's dance kuduro  
Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…  
Brunette or blonde, come on, dance the kuduro  
Oi, oi, oi…"

I heard the Spanish singer say the name "Morena", yet Atem replaced it with my name. I blush burned even more on my cheeks, I feel like my skin has set on fire as heat cursed through my body. I can't take much more of this! I'm going to cave in!

"Put your hands up,  
Moving only the hips,  
Turn half around,  
Dance to Kuduro,  
Don't lose your breath now,  
Because this has just started,  
Move your head,  
Dance to Kuduro,"

"Put your hands up,  
Moving only the hips,  
Turn half around,  
Dance to Kuduro,  
Don't lose your breath now,  
Because this has just started,  
Move your head,  
Dance to Kuduro,"

As Atem kept singing, he took my hand and spun me around to face him, his free hand snaking behind my back to hold my waist, tightening his arm so I was pressed up to him. I looked up into his eyes in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on and yet what I saw shocked me.

"Move your body, this here is so crazy  
_Yugi,_ come to my side  
No one is going to be still  
I want to see you, come on, shake to kuduro  
Move your body, this here is so crazy  
_Yugi,_ come to my side  
No one is going to be still  
Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…  
Come shake your hips, let's dance kuduro  
Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…  
Brunette or blonde, come on, dance the kuduro  
Oi, oi, oi…"

Atem's eyes were partly closed, lazily kept open, his gaze burning, his ruby eyes no longer like precious jewels but a roaring fire that made my breathing hitch. I swallowed thickly, allowing Atem to keep moving out bodies with no resistance, lost in the flames of his eyes.

"Put your hands up,  
Moving only the hips,  
Turn half around,  
Dance to Kuduro,  
Don't lose your breath now,  
Because this has just started,  
Move your head,  
Dance to Kuduro,"

"Put your hands up,  
Moving only the hips,  
Turn half around,  
Dance to Kuduro,  
Don't lose your breath now,  
Because this has just started,  
Move your head,  
Dance to Kuduro,"

As the music finished, Atem took my hand and dipped me. The music stopped playing, the song over. Atem slowly started to pull me back up to him. When I looked up at him again, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Enjoy yourself my Little One?" He asked softly. I gulped.

"Y-y-yeah, you're quite t-the dancer Atem." I stuttered in embarrassment. I tried to take a step back, but Atem's arm tightened around me.

The older chuckled. "So Yugi..." Atem's voice is so low and smooth I think I'm going to melt! "What should we do now?"

"W-w-what?" I asked in confusion. Oh Ra please tell me he hasn't figured out how I feel!

"Oh come now my little Aibou, we both know how you feel." Damn, he has figured it out! What do I do?

"I-I-I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about-"

"I heard you."

"Pardon?"

"I heard you talking on the phone to your Grandfather on our last evening in America, I heard you tell him how you felt about me." I gasped. Oh Ra no! How humiliating! I hung my head. "Aibou," Atem lifted my chin with his index finger, leaning closer than ever towards me, his breath flooding my face. "Do not be ashamed, I'm not."

"Wh-wha-" I never got to form the question, because Atem's lips stopped me.

It took me a minute for my mind to actually come to turns with the situation. I just couldn't believe it. Atem is actually KISSING me!

Pulling away, Atem chuckled breathlessly, the sound was so rough and low it send shivers up and down my spine. "Ra how I've wanted to do that for so long."

I was struck dumb; it was like my mind had frozen over. Seeing that I was in a state of shock, Atem chuckled again and led me over to our rented car, helping me into the passenger seat then driving us to our villa. Once arriving, Atem took one of my arms and wrapped his around his neck while of his arms held my waist, leading me through the villa to my room, smirking smugly all the way.

Finally reaching my room, he sat me down on the edge of my bed then sat beside me, angled towards me, running his fingers through my hair while my mind recovered.

"How long?" I asked weakly, knowing he'd understand what I meant.

"I've been feeling for you? I guess the attraction started when I first saw you." My head snapped up to look at him, but he was staring at the wall as if his memories were projected onto it. "I watched you as you came down the escalator of Cairo airport when you arrived and I was assigned to meet and pick you up, looking so young and naive. Then as we got to know each other I came to really like your personality as well as your cute looks...Then when we got to England and girls started to go after you I felt really jealous...I tried to distance myself from you so I wouldn't act on my emotions and scare you off...but when I came to get you in America from your room to leave for the airport, I overheard you talking to someone...I heard you tell your Grandfather that you were hurt that I seemed distant and how you felt about me...So I made a promise to myself to remedy that here in Spain. But tonight, hearing that song starting to play...I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to take it slow while we were here but my control broke..."

I was gobsmacked. Atem looked back to me, his eyes breathtakingly soft and loving. I started to smile; I felt it grow larger and larger.

"Tell me..." I started, leaning up to him and holding his face in my hands, smirking at him. "What's the University of Cairo like?"


	3. OhMyRA!

Egypt: hey again :) well heres another one-shot

**Warning:** Yugi and Yami pairing seen as though no ones requested any different, and this is rated **M** so 16+ this includes mature themes so U HAVE BEEN WARNED!

enjoy ^-^

* * *

Oh...My...RA!

* * *

Yugi and I giggled together. We were at my house having a sleep over, the both of us hidden under my bed covers with Yugi's flash light on so we could see each other. It was my 6th birthday, Yugi, my best friend who two years younger than me, had celebrated the day with me and was staying the night. I had around my neck Yugi's present, an upside down golden pyramid on a leather rope, hieroglyphics covering it and an eye in the centre. It was the greatest present I could have ever asked for, a relic found in a Nameless Tome by the boys Grandfather. It was late at night, my house silent besides the two of us, our eyes slowly starting to close as our giggles died down.

"Yami?" Yugi asked softly, his voice a whisper. I opened my sleepy eyes to look at him.

"Yeah Yugi?" I replied just as quietly.

"We'll be together forever, right?" Yugi asked, his eyes seeming bigger than ever before, almost pleading.

"Of cause Yugi! We're best friends! We'll always be together." I assured, shifting closer to him to take his hand and squeeze it.

We smiled at each other, our eyes once again becoming heavy. Finally our eyes slid closed and we fell asleep, still holding hands.

* * *

I sighed to myself as I stared blankly out of the window. That was just one of my many fond memories of my time with Yugi. How I longed for that innocence to return, how I wished we could be children again, ignorant and naive. But I was no longer 6. And Yugi was no longer 4. It was just over 12 years since I made that promise, but it has been about 6 years since I broke it.

Yugi...my Yugi, my Aibou, my little Hikari. Oh yes, I broke my promise to him, I broke my promise to my best friend, I failed my Yugi.

* * *

"_Why can't you come over Yami?"_ Yugi's voice sounded so soft and weak over the phone it broke my 13 year old heart.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but my mum says I have to finish my homework, then my friends want me to go and see a movie with them...I'll come over another time alright?" I knew my words were empty lies, but I couldn't bear to hear Yugi's almost-crying voice any more.

"_O-ok Yami... I miss you."_ The boy's words made my heart ache. I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned my forehead on the wall.

"I miss you too Yugi." More than you'll ever know. Were my silent words before I quickly hung up, unable to hold my self control a second longer.

* * *

I rested my chin on my hand as I stared blankly at the blue sky. The nice day seemed to have everyone in a good mood, even my usually sour teachers, yet the sun and warm air had no effect on me. I still felt cold, dark...in pain.

I looked down to the collage courtyard below me with little to no interest. Days like that my head was not filled with lectures and studies like they should have been, but of Yugi. I didn't want to have to distance myself from the boy, in fact it had been the last thing I wanted, but I had to...or at least that's what I told myself.

Oh everything had been fine between us until I turned 12. Yep, that was when I hit puberty and the world around me changed forever. I could no longer look at Yugi as my childhood friend, my little brother like I used to.

* * *

10 year old Yugi gave me his signature happy, soft smile before turning his back to be, putting his attention back on to stocking the shelves of his Grandfathers Game Shop.

To my astonishment, my eyes roamed up and down the boy's body, how his childish form stretched as height as it could to the shelves above, his top lifting to reveal the small of his back and how his old denim shorts sat low on his hips. My eyes seeming to be particularly fond of the boy's firm looking rear that was hugged tightly by his shorts.

I felt my cheeks burn as I was unable to take my eyes away from the appealing view, the heat travelling southwards yet as the boy turned and gave me a sweet smile to carried on our conversation, the spell over me was broken and the heat disappeared...or at least until Yugi turned around again.

* * *

At the time this terrified me, I knew from my parent's talks that at puberty I would start feeling attraction towards people as I slowly became a man, but I had never expected that attraction to centre on my innocent friend.

So, I just hid my attraction and was careful around him, I'd hug him less than I used to, we had less sleepovers. Then as we both continued to grow and mature, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Yugi was becoming.

* * *

I had seen very little of Yugi for about a year, mostly communicating through the odd phone call maybe once a month. But it was Yugi's 13th birthday, the boy was finally a teen, and I would not miss such an important moment in the boy's life for the whole universe.

"Yami!" Yugi's voice cried out happily at spotting me approaching. As the boy ran towards me, I was awe struck.

His cute baby fat had disappeared from his body as he started to fill out and yet his face kept all of its adorable youth, his full rosy cheeks remained along with his full pink lips, his eyes remained charmingly large and open. But his body caught most of my attention, like how curvy and smooth his legs had become, how he had such feminine curves, had such a small waist and became lean and graceful looking-especially as he ran at me with his arms open for a hug- and don't get me started on how sexy his ass become.

But it was not only his body that I began to crave. Throughout Yugi's garden party, I watched the boy closely, studying him to see what type of person he was growing into. I was not disappointed in the slightest.

Yugi's personality barely changed from when we were kids. The boy still had that infectious cute giggle as he joked with an innocent looking white haired boy with doe coloured eyes.

"So, you're Yami?" Came a Brooklyn accent. I looked to my side to see a tall blond with amber eyes.

"Yes, who might you be?"

"I'm Joey, Yug's best friend." The boy's name was familiar from previous talk's I'd shared with Yugi when he told me about all the friends he was making at his dance school. I managed to hold back my scowl as he ladled himself Yugi's best friend and smiled instead when the blond offered his hand to me. "Pleased ta meet ya. Yug' never stops talkin about ya." Mentally I was beaming, insanely happy to hear that my little Yugi still talked about me.

"Yami can we leave this stupid Kiddie party now?" Seto growled, clearly pissed at me for dragging him along with me to make sure I kept myself in check.

"Who ya callin a kid?" Joey growled.

"You, you stupid mutt." Seto shot back.

"Hey!" The three of us turned to see an angry Yugi approaching, storming right up to my cousin. I was shocked to say the least, Yugi glared up at Seto with a fire I never thought the boy could possess, hands on those lovely hips of his as he told my cousin off.

* * *

Well into his teens, Yugi remained soft spoken, sweet, charmingly innocent, kind and caring. But after his 15th, though I only saw Yugi a hand full of times throughout those next 2 years, I noticed how the younger seemed more strongly willed than before, brave when it came to defending something important to him –as yet again Seto insulted Joey much to the blonds annoyance- and seemed more outgoing...like...he was growing up to be a strong independent adult...it was almost saddening to see my innocent little Yugi turn from his adorable self into a more manly figure.

However, due to all this growing attraction as my younger friend grew and matured into the beautiful, child-like teen he turned out to be, I distanced myself from him as much as possible. I spent more time with my friends who were my age, moved into the college dorms with Seto even though the college was an easy walk from my home- but it put me on the other side of town, as far away from Yugi as I could get- and I stopped our hugs.

I remember visiting Yugi once about two years ago, the boy looked so happy to see me, his smile as brought as the sun, yet as he ran towards me, I stepped around him and carried on into the house... The act caused me so much pain...

I shut my eyes tightly. It was aggonising to be so far from the boy, I craved feeling his small, soft form in my arms again, I missed his bright smile that always made my world brighter, I longed to hear his adorable giggle again, but I knew that if I gave into temptation, I'd snap and do something I'd regret. So instead I stayed away, far away, so I wouldn't destroy what little bond there was left between us, I kept away so I wouldn't take advantage of the weaker teen, I stayed clear of him so I wouldn't do anything regrettable.

I left quickly after the bell rang; signalling that the day had ended for us and it was time for students to leave. I got to the front gates, leaning there on the wall to wait for my friends to join me so we could head into town. I didn't have to wait long; Marik and Bakura soon came striding out of the building with their usual cocky grins in place.

Marik took one look at my grin expression and grinned wickedly. "Oh boy, looks like someone's been obsessing over a certain someone again." The pale blond teased, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. I growled at him in warning, turning to storm off without waiting for them.

Bakura came up behind me chuckling, wrapping his arm around my shoulders tightly. "I don't see why you don't just take the kid already; you've had enough wet dreams about him."

"_Yuuugi_! Oh, oh, Yuuu_uugi_!" Marik imitated dramatically, making Bakura laugh heavily.

"That's it you damn son of a-!" I cut myself off as I pounced at my tall friend, the Egyptian wisely legging it away from me as fast as he could while Bakura held me back.

"Yo calm down already Yami!" Bakura barked out. I kept glaring daggers at Marik's still retreating figure but took a few deep breaths to calm down. The white haired male dropped me then, sure that our friend was a safe distance away from me and I wasn't as fuming as a moment ago. "So, see anything of Ushio lately?" Bakura asked me seriously, effectively changing the subject and distracting my mind.

I growled lowly again. "I wish. If I ever catch him alone he's going to get the beating of his life!" I vowed. Despite being small for my age, I was strong, though I had to be seen as I was Captain of the gymnastics team at our college. Gymnastics required you to be in top fit condition, with strength, speed, agility, stamina and good balance.

Last time I had seen Yugi, about two months ago, the younger teen had been covered in bruises and cuts. To say I was pissed was a major understatement. I was murderously angry. I had managed to get Yugi to tell the culprits name. Ushio. Apparently the bully didn't like gays, and Yugi, being small and weak, was his favourite victim. I ran out of the house after Yugi's confession, ignoring the boy's calls as I went, searching all over town for the prick. I eventually found him in the public park, where I had causally strode up to the tall teen, wacked the male on his large nose with all of my strength, then grabbed his neck and pushed him against a tree to deliver a very gruesome warning.

"Well just be careful ok? Word on the street is that the guy has a gang and not a very friendly lot at that." Bakura warned with a scowl.

"I'll bare that in mind." I replied in a mutter, giving the white haired male a nod of thanks. Bakura, the schools bad boy, was street wise, spending most of his time in dark allies and picking fights with anyone willing for a round. Of cause, that's all it took, one round before Bakura knocked the life out of the poor fools.

By that point we had caught up with Marik who wisely kept his distance from me. The two decided they were hungry and wanted to go to Burger World, but I wasn't hungry and decided to run a few errands instead while I had the time.

While searching around different stores for the things I needed, like a book my mother wanted to try, a few text books for myself for extra research and other such items, I spotted a familiar tall teen with black hair. A dark smirk pulled at my lips as my brain processed that it was Ushio, but my smile was lost as I saw a large group of boys around him, all searching the crowd.

I froze for a second, trying to think of what to do, which sadly gave the group enough time so one spotted me. Before I knew it, I was running for my life, where I was running to I wasn't sure, and the further I ran the less recognisable the buildings became until I was completely lost. Desperate for a hiding spot, I managed to push my way through a large crowd of older men, blending in and disappearing from the gang's sight as the crowd moved into a small dark room.

I sighed in relief, from being away from the gang, but that relief was short lived as I realised that the room was very dark, small circular tables with weak candles placed in the centre were scattered around the room, and a stage that was lit up by spotlights with a pole on the centre of it. My heart shrank... I had accidently ran into a strip club.

I looked around the tables hoping to find a dark corner where I could hide, but sadly those seats were already taken by men who had women or young men wearing bare minimum sat either on their laps or beside them.

"Why hey there cutie, looks like you get the _lucky_ seat." A woman cooed, taking my arm and leading me to the table right in front of the stage. I blushed brilliantly, cursing every God I could think of for such rotten luck. The woman seemed to find my embarrassment and hesitance amusing as she chuckled while pushed on my shoulder to sit me down then walked off.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, telling myself that things would be ok, that all I had to do was sit there silently and everything would be fine. After all, I was 18 and old enough to be there…not that it made any difference to my embarrassment.

I listened as the men whispered excitedly, heard something about a "one-time performer who's really something". I rolled my eyes. I'd never really had a liking for that type of thing, my parents brought me up telling me that our bodies are temples, precious and should be taken care of and respected. But these women and men didn't seem to think the same as he did as they puffed away smoking, drinking their strong alcohol that stung my nose, grabbing and stroking each other and not caring if anyone saw.

* * *

After a few moments of time ticking by at a sluggish passé, the lights on the stage dimmed, everything fell silent as the sound of heels clicking on the wood came down the stage. I looked down at my lap, content to stare at it throughout the performance, but as the lights flashed brightly and turned to one spot, curiosity got the better of me and I glanced up. I swear my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and my jaw hit the table.

There, standing with his left foot in front of his right, hips, cocked to the left sexily, holding the pole with his right hand was a small, pale skinned boy, winking one of his beautiful large amethyst eyes that were decorated lightly with eyeliner and dark eye shadow. The boy clearly had silver glitter blown onto his skin as his skin seemed to glisten in the light, wearing tight black leather pants that clung to his legs like a second skin, black boots with small metal heels in place on his feet, a black leather chocker around his neck with 3 belt bands around round the tops of both of his arms, thick silver chains handing from his wrists and loosely around his hips, another belt around his left thing, close to his crotch like a carter would be, his spiky hair wildly framing his angelic face. His chest and stomach were completely bare, the constricting leather pants hugging low on his hips, his lips glistening in the light to show he had lip gloss on, and his ears pierced with silver ankh's dangling from his ears.

My Yugi…was on the stage…in a strip club… The boy was smiling softly at the crowd, a pink sprinkle to his cheeks to make him seem even more adorable than he already was, but that smile then turned into a very devious smirk, and licking his lips, he started to dance.

He grabbed hold of the pole, higher than before, pulling himself up to wrap his legs around the metal, sliding his legs down it slowly until his feet were once again on the floor, then suddenly dipped back to back an arch, straightening again gracefully.

As I watched Yugi dance so seductively, my eyes helplessly glued to his lethal form as it twisted, turned and bent to the sound of "Smack That", the world around me crumbled into nothing. For that precious moment, there was nothing in my life but Yugi dancing on stage, looking beautiful, graceful, and Ra damn sexy! My cheeks felt as if they were on fire, and as the song played out and Yugi danced to the music, shaking and swirling his hips perfectly, I felt that heat travel down my body, burning my veins until finally hit me hard between my legs.

The boy was clearly blushing as he danced, a shy smile on his lips as he ran a hand down his body, the other running down the pole, turning his back to me his hand lightly brushed over his backside that was presented perfectly in the tight leather.

But then my world that was Yugi began to disappear...as he looked right at me.

I gulped, feeling more heat radiate in my cheeks. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity. I watched Yugi's expression as he took in the colour of my cheeks and the way I was staring at him.

I froze as a look of realisation flicked over Yugi's face, screaming internally at the shocked look that covered his child-like features. I was sure it was all over. I could tell by the boy's face that he could see the lust in my eyes.

But just when I thought it was all over, Yugi smirked. But it was not a smirk I'd ever seen before, it was a dark, sexy, knowing, playful, lustful smirk.

Now, if any of the other men or women in the room noticed Yugi's hesitance and moment of shock, they didn't show it.

And in the blink of an eye, Yugi was dancing again, only this time...he kept his eyes on me.

My stomach flipped and boiled as Yugi kept his eyes locked on mine, lifting his leg as high as he could to wrap it around the pole, left arm gripping the metal, leaning away from it as his right hand reached behind him. My breathing became fast and uneven, my chest tightening as Yugi then stepped to the side so his back was too the pole and slid down it, arms up over his head. Yugi...was dancing...for _me_.

From his position, Yugi got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl, moving like a wild cat, his shoulders rolling with each move forward. Forward..._towards me_.

My red blush flamed, I was gasping for air, unable to tare my gaze away from Yugi's large amethyst eyes. Yugi didn't stop at the edge of the stage, instead he crawled over the top of my table to stop right in front of me.

The boy closed his eyes, leaning forwards to bring our faces so close they were very nearly touching. Yugi's smirk seemed to grow as he brushed his nose against mine. I had to bit my lip to stop myself from uttering a sound at the affectionate touch.

"Wait here for me Yami." I heard Yugi whisper, sounding just as breathless as me. He then opened his eyes and leaned away, straightening and dancing away, his hips swaying as he did so.

I leaned back into my chair, unable to make my legs move even as everyone else got up to either head to the back rooms or leave for their homes. I wanted to go home, I wanted to run, to hide, but I just couldn't. Somehow Yugi's words had anchored me to my seat. I looked down to my crotch to see a bulge, as if things weren't bad enough by that point.

I looked up quickly when I heard a seat being pulled up opposite me. I shivered as i saw it was Yugi, wearing a tight leather black top over his upper half.

"What are you doing here Yami?" Yugi asked softly. I gulped, then spoke the truth.

"Sadly Ushio and his thugs spotted me when I was doing a little shopping in town so I ran for it, only I joined a crowd to avoid them, and ended up in here. I didn't know what this place was..." I trailed off, blushing as Yugi giggled.

"Yami calm down. You're old enough to be here, and it's not like you're on trial or anything." Yugi soothed.

"And what about you Yugi? What are you doing working in a place like this?" I demanded. I couldn't believe the innocent, sweet little boy I knew and loved had become a stripper.

Yugi sighed. "I lost a bet." Yugi muttered, the scowled at the table. "My friend Malik knows the owner of this place and well...we were at Joey's for a sleep over the other week, Malik, Ryou, me and Joey- of cause- and we were taking shots while playing a game of truth or dare...I bet Malik that he couldn't do a back flip and he agreed to the bet, the condition being that the looser had to fill in here the next time they needed someone. So, when a girl called in sick yesterday..." He trailed off, looking up at me sheepishly, blushing slightly.

I gave him a weak smile. Suddenly, Yugi's shy smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look, a look I knew all too well. It was Yugi's look for when he was confused and upset about something. Immediately my mind flashed to a few moments ago when Yugi realised the look on my face.

"I-I-I'm sorry Yugi!"

"Hu?" Yugi looked a little taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry that I looked at you like that..." I said in embarrassment, afraid of how the boy would react. But to my surprise, Yugi laughed.

"S-Sorry Yami." Yugi managed to say through his giggles. "It's just, when I saw you and realised who you were I half expected you to start screaming at me, clawing your eyes out and drag me away from this place." Yugi explained, but suddenly the dark smirk re-appeared. "To be honest, I'm rather flattered that you found my little dance appealing...unless..." The boy leaned over the table, looking up at me with a lazy look to go with the dark smirk, making him look as sexy as he did when on stage shirtless. "You enjoyed it a little _too_ much." Yugi teased.

I knew that it was a jab, a harmless joke to get me to laugh and loosen up...but I had never been able to lie to Yugi, and never even tried to, and I would have rather damned myself to the Underworld than lie to Yugi then...even if it meant him finding my secret emotions.

As I sat there silently, looking down at my lap and my still stiff member, I heard Yugi gasp. I turned my face as far away from him as I could.

"I'm sorry." I managed to whisper.

I knew then it was over, all my hiding and holding back, down the drain. Yugi knew. Yugi knew how I felt and probably hated me for it. After all, I betrayed him in the worst way. I, his best friend, his big brother figure, his protector, had betrayed him.

I was about to get up to leave, I hand the shopping backs in my hand, but to my surprise, Yugi grabbed my other hand and started pulling me along.

Before I knew it, I was in a room with very weak light, no windows, far inside the club. I stood on the other side of the room as Yugi shut the door, hanging my head. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, and I wanted to run the hell away from this place.

As I heard footsteps approaching, I discreetly shifted my arms so the bags were in front of me, hiding my erection.

"Yami, why don't we just set down and talk." Yugi said softly, placing a gentle hand on my bare arm. The feeling of our skins meeting sent jolts of electricity through me, looking down to see his eyes shadowed with a soft smile on his lips made my member throb.

"I-I can't." I muttered, turning away. It was then that Yugi looked down at the bags in front of me, forcing him to keep his distance. I looked at the boy from the corner of my eyes to see his smirk return. Yugi placed his fans on each side of my face, turning me to look at him.

"What are you hiding from me Yami?" Yugi then leaned up to place his lips to my eyes, his hot breath blowing over my skin to make me shiver. "Why don't you show me?" He asked sweetly.

"You'll hate me...I...I've betrayed you..." My voice didn't sound like my own, it sounded too weak and quiet.

Yugi chuckled. "Oh my Yami, I could _never_ hate you." And with those words, my resistance crumbled. I hands dropped the bangs absentmindedly. Yugi pulled away from me to look down.

The boy's eyes widened for a moment and we both stayed silent, but his smirk yet again appeared, sneaking over his lips. The sexy look made my crotch throb again. Yugi's hand suddenly rubbed over my crotch forcefully, sending jolts of pleasure up my spine. I couldn't help but groan at his touch. Oh how I had longed for such a touch.

Yugi chuckled at the sound I made at the back of my throat. "So, this is what you were hiding from me? Why you distanced yourself from me for all of these years?" Yugi demanded.

"Yes." I admitted shamefully. "It was the last thing I wanted...you have no idea how much pain it caused me to stay away from you for so long...but...I was afraid that if I didn't I'd lose control around you and-" My nervous rant was halted by a pair of soft, sweet lips. After the astonishment wore off and my mind accepted that it wasn't a dream and Yugi really was kissing me, I waited no time in wrapping an arm around that petit waist of his, my other hand snaking into his hair, Yugi's arms wrapping around my neck. I spun us so Yugi was the one with his back to the wall, stepping forward to our bodies were pressed together, Yugi sandwiched between the wall and myself.

We pulled back for air. "H-How long?" Yugi asked breathlessly. Taking a few deep breaths first, I answered more steadily.

"Since I was twelve...you were only ten...it felt so wrong to feel for you when you were so young...and yet, I just couldn't help myself. You meant so much to me Yugi, and tough I knew you were gay as well, I was afraid that if I tried to pursue you, I'd scare you and make you hate me, or worse yet, ruin our bond." I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "You are too precious to me to lose. So I decided that having you as a distant friend was better than risk losing you forever." I admitted.

"Yami...you're such a fool." I opened my eyes and looked at Yugi on confusion for the comment. "We are both fools. Truth is...I've had feelings for you for a long time as well...I think...I think it started that first day we met, remember? I was about 3 and being bullied when you rescued me? Obviously back then it was innocent love, you were like a knight in shining armour to me, always protecting and caring for me, you were my childhood love. Then...when I hit puberty...I realised that...I felt for you stronger than I should...I can't tell you how much I've craved for you Yami." I gasped at Yugi's confession, then smiled, smashing our lips together once more.

"Then no more hiding." I muttered to him after a moment, but then continued with the kiss. Things became more heated as I licked over Yugi's bottom lip, the boy immediately opening his mouth for me to enter and explore, pressing more into Yugi's body. The boy gasped at feeling my hardness against him, his hands running and gripping my hair that made me moan softly at the sweet touch.

I tore my lips from Yugi's to kiss, lick and nip at his neck, sometimes running my lips over the sensitive skin, gaining adorable little yelps, gasps and moans from him. I could feel Yugi hardening against my leg at the treatment.

I was starting to lose what little control I had left, my figures and hands twisted with the need to touch Yugi, my erection painfully hard.

"Yami..." Yugi sighed my name, and with that breath, my control snapped.

* * *

That night was the first of many to come...no pun intended.

I graduated college, moved into an apartment nearby so Yugi could live with me while he attended the Higher Education and I worked. I now work for my cousin in the gaming industry, testing out all the new gaming systems to see if they're any good and offer advice on how to make them better, and beside that I'm vice president to the company. The pay's good and the office aren't far from the college so I'm always close to Yugi.

Speaking of Yugi, he works part time in his Grandfather's game shop on the other side of town every now and then to help the elder, our families are actually fine with our relationship, as are our friends who paired up after we introduced them, and Yugi has almost finished college and has applied for a slot in the gaming department alongside me.

I no longer live in fear, I don't have to restrain or hold back my love for my best friend, because we now had what we each wanted all along...each other, and that isn't going to change, not now...not ever.

* * *

Egypt: review if ya want

and dont be afraid to make a request on an idea or pairing,

remember u can pick yugi+yami, yami+arem, or even the three of them

hope ya liked it


	4. Blessed

Egypt: well, this chapter is devoted to yugixyamiyaoilover, my first request!

heres your Queen Yugi yugixyamiyaoilover!

hope u all enjoy it!

**Warning! **so this charpter is chapter is Yugi and Atem, im rating this K as they only kiss and its quite fluffy, and if u dont understand whats happening then feel freee to ask me :)

* * *

"…Also, raising taxes on the peasants, would not only raise the money we need for Wars, but enable us to buy more weapons. We cannot stand the Nubians treating our borders like farm land when clearly the ground they use is Egyptian soil!" The Visor ranted. There were soft murmurs of agreement from his fellow man, all old shrivelled men who the desert and heat had not been too kind to over the years.

"Visor Ay," A young, soft, sweet voice rung out through the Great Hall of the Ancient Egyptian Palace, a voice that would suit a young angel.

A small, childlike figure stood from his throne and began to descend the grand stone dais, his long crimson tunic fitted his small frame tightly to reveal his small waist band and curvy hips, a golden and red beaded collar that started at the neck and covered his shoulders and chest hugged his soft form delicately, his leather sandals slapping softly against the polished marble stairs.

His hair was raven black, defying the laws of the Gods and stood like a star shaped mane on top of his head, with a golden fringe in the odd yet powerful shape of lightning, the tips of his black hair tainted violet to match his large, innocent eyes rimmed so thickly with long black eyelashes. Above these lovely eyes, was a small golden band with a cobra raised upon it, a small zigzagged golden bang handing beside the gold carving, so skilfully made the creature looked real and ready to strike the wearers enemies at any given second.

To anyone in the room seeing the figure for the first time, they would have mistaken the being for a young girl of maybe 10 or 12 summers, or more likely a God among men with oddly pale skin and charmingly innocent beauty.

The boy's voice chimed through the hall like bells as he slowly made his way down the steps.

"Firstly, those _peasants_, as you so bluntly put it, are hardworking civilians of Egypt, your fellow man and though they may not be as fortunate as you they are Visor, they are still our people and should be referred to _as our_ _people_. Secondly, am I to understand that you wish to raise the taxes _again_ all because our neighbouring countries people are farming along the borders?" The boy asked slowly. The old man gulped, shifting uncomfortably in his seat at the boy's calm, still gaze.

"That is correct Your Highness." He muttered.

"So you mean to tell me that you think we should force our people to pay more, just because some people wish to farm…" The young boy stated observantly, his tone slow and sceptical.

"But it is Egyptian land." The Visor protested.

"Oh really? Am I mistaken then, that in our laws it states that any land marked as a border line is in fact considered "no man's land" meaning that it does not belong to either country, but rather _shared_, and any person from either county on each side of the border may use that land as they see fit?" The boy asked with a displeased frown.

The old Visor stared at the boy with side eyes. It was clear that not only did this child possess the beauty of the Gods but also their wisdom.

"M-My apologies my Queen." Visor Ay muttered. Many times this young Royal would speak out and make others see reason and wrong in their actions, never failing to impress the court with his knowledge and kindness.

There came a deep, baritone chuckle from the top of the dais. Everyone turned to look at the Pharaoh in confusion, but the young man-who looked so much like the boy below him, yet so different in comparison- just continued to smirk in amusement.

Where the young boy looked innocent this boy looked handsomely mature, his cheek bones faintly visual, his eyes more narrowed and a deep fiery crimson, his body much more defined- muscular and toned- his hair like the boy below him only with crimson tips instead of violet, no small bang against his forehead and had streaks shooting up into the raven mane, his skin tanned and sleek.

"I do believe my Queen has a good point Visor Ay." The young man then stood from his golden throne. "Well, if that is all that needed to be discussed, myself and my husband shall retire now." The Pharaoh declared as he descended the dais as gracefully as the boy had.

When the boy and young man were standing side by side, the young Pharaoh offered his arm to his husband, who took it with a smile, and the two left the Visors in the Great Hall bowing as they went.

As soon as the two were clear of the hall, the boy burst into giggles. "I can't believe I just did that! Visor Ay must hate me for sure!" The young Pharaoh chuckled again, this time lower, a rumbling sound that made the boy beside him shiver.

"I'm proud of you Yugi, what you said was very wise. I do believe you have prevented a war this night." The young King complimented.

"Thank you Atem." The boy relied with a soft blush and happy smile.

The two walked arm in arm to their shared chambers.

Normally a Pharaoh and Queen would have separate rooms and sleep separately unless the King invited his wife to his chambers. Yugi, as chosen by Atem himself after he was crowned, was the first male crowned Queen, and also the first to share a room with a Pharaoh.

Though many had been strongly against all of this after their marriage 3 years ago, Yugi and Atem proved themselves to be kind, just and peaceful rulers who the people loved dearly, and because the people were devoted to their rulers, the Visors, Lords, Scribes and Court members had no choice but to follow their example and accept their Pharaoh's wishes.

Once entering their rooms, Atem made his way to his dresser to discard his jewellery whereas Yugi head straight for the balcony.

"Yugi?" Atem called lightly, a curious look on the teens face.

Yugi turned to give his husband a lazy smile. "I would like to look at the stars for a little while." Atem smiled and nodded, so they both carried on their way.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Yugi sighed, relieved to be surrounded by fresh air and the quiet night. Leaning forward onto the stone railing casually, Yugi looked to the Northeast where the land by the Nile was free of buildings and people, where grass grew on the moist ground, so soft and cool in the summer, all too inviting for the young boy.

The young teen closed his eyes and remembered, picturing perfectly how the goats ate quietly as he sat under the small, flourished tree, sighing in contempt as the shade lessoned the heat on his sensitive pale skin, his dirty white kilt and brown open robes seeming too much for this hot summer.

The young royal smiled as he remembered pulling out his small white flute, placing to cool wood to his bottom lip, then blowing into the small hole, moving his fingers along the other holes down the flute to create a light tune of peace and happiness.

Yugi giggled to himself as he pictured the children working in nearby fields stop and smile as they hear him play, quickly turning to the adult to beg for a break. As the adult's chuckle and nod, the children run over, smiles gleaming as they hold hands and dance to Yugi's flute.

"And what are you laughing to yourself about?" Atem whispered into Yugi's ear. The boy gasped and shivered, but smiled as Atem wrapped his strong arms around his waist to hold them together.

"Oh, I'm just remembering the day we met." Yugi sighed; his smile growing as Atem gently rocked him.

"Oh? Back when you were a poor shepherd boy who would look over a farms flock for money?" Yugi rolled his eyes at his husband's playful tone.

"You make it sound as if it was a bad thing. But I found it quite peaceful." Atem hummed in agreement, resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

"You know, I can still remember that tune you were playing when I first laid eyes on you." He muttered, kissing the pale neck exposed to him, making the young teen in his arms giggle.

"Well I should hope so; it is our song after all." Atem chuckled and nodded again, closing his eyes so he could picture the memory better.

Out for one of his usual rides, Newly Crowned Pharaoh Atem trotted along the Nile absentmindedly, ignoring the people who knelt down in his wake, but then a light, sweet tune filled his ears.

Curious the young King followed the music, searching for the source of the lovely sound until he stopped at the shore edge. Looking across the river, Atem saw a small, young, pale skinned beauty playing a flute, children dancing around him and the tree he was leaning against as goats ate away.

Atem was captured entirely by the sight of the angel like being, the sun shining through the trees in certain places revealing that the boy's creamy skin looked pure white under the strong sun, his hair had a healthy shine, his stunning violet eyes sparkled like jewels.

"Beautiful." Was all Atem could whisper, completely under the spell of the unsuspecting teen under the tree.

Atem was brought out of his memories by the adorable laughter of his husband. "That day truly was a blessing for the both of us, wasn't it?" Atem smiled widely.

"Yes, and you have been a blessing to my life that only the God's could bestow." Atem whispered, kissing Yugi's cheek. The young teen blushed and smiled shyly.

"You always have to say embarrassing things." He muttered.

Atem chuckled. "You know, I was thinking..."

"That's dangerous for you isn't it?" Yugi teased.

"Oh ha ha." Yugi giggled, making Atem smirk and tighten him arms a little. "But in all seriousness, I think I am the luckiest man alive to have you as my Queen."

Yugi blushed and turned in Atem's arms to look up at him lovingly. "And I am truly blessed to have you, my Pharaoh, my God, my heart."

* * *

Egypt: aaww fluffy ^-^

review if u want to :)

see u!


	5. My Player

Egypt: arent u people sick of me yet?

anyway, this chapter is devoted to Kyo 1 lover!

this is the first Yami and Atem fic iv done so go easy on me guys!

**Warning!** Yami and Atem pairing rated T because of suggested drinking (which i DONT encourage! gettin drunk is a bad thing kids!) but the fluff is very light but its there...i just hope its ok, this is the frist time iv written a yami&atem fic so go easy on me, i'll probably give it another go :)

anyway, hope u enjoy it! now im off to finish watchin the Olympic opening! the Olympics have finally come to england! ^-^see ya!

* * *

Yami smirked charmingly at the group of girls, chuckling as they squeaked and blushed, whispering furiously as he walked away from them.

_Just too easy._ The thought to himself.

Being the most popular guy in school was Yami's favourite role, a role he took to like he was born for it. Being Captain of the Athletics team, he had to be strong, fast, have great fitness and stamina, be multi-talented…and having drop-dead-gorgeous looks and a body to match was just a bonus for the 17 year old.

Yes, Yami was happy. And why wouldn't he be? His father and cousin were business partners of a successful gaming company that was international, he lived in a popular, rich area of America, attended a great school, had a large group of friends, had looks and charm so he could have anyone he fancied. Yep, life was pretty much perfect.

That day, Yami strode into school like he owned the place as he usually did with his hands in his black skinny jean pockets, a black leather rucksack on his back over his left shoulder, crimson, sleeveless, low necked muscle shirt in place to show his toned form, black leather jacket and black leather metal heeled boots, and a black and silver studded chocker around his neck.

At his home room, everyone was gathered around him, yet the only ones he talked to were the bad boy of the school, Bakura, and the prankster, Marik, his closest friends who, like him, were very popular.

Both, unlike him, were very tanned, as the two came from different parts of Egypt. Marik had pale blond hair that was as untamed as his nature, lavender eyes and mature features with a very muscular body, spiking out in all directions messily, small gold stood earrings in his earlobes that he never took out, a black sleeveless tank top, tanned coloured baggy army style bottoms and big leather combat boots.

Bakura had a scare from his eyes to his cheek on his left side with slashes across the permanent mark, reddish brown eyes, looked his age perfectly with chiselled features, as muscular as Marik only slightly shorter, wearing a red short sleeved top with a black neckline and baggy black jeans with rips and tares all over the front and back of the legs, wearing simple black sneakers on his feet.

All attention was on them, everyone laughed at their jokes, agreed with everything they were saying, complimented them whenever they could in hopes as to win any of their favour.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Miss, you have a new student." Came the Principles voice.

A student was pushed into the room.

The door shut, and all eyes slowly turned to the doorway.

There, standing in a plain white shirt that hugged his body tightly to show off his toned arms and chest- leaving the two top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up past his elbows- a pair of tanned skinny jeans, a gold belt around his hips, a golden watch on his left hand, white sneakers, and gold ankh earring studs in his earlobes, was a tanned version of Yami. His bag was navy blue, one strap that went over his left shoulder and crossed over his firm chest.

He stood straight and formal with a blank look on his face, his thumb on his left hand tucked into his jean pocket, his right hand resting lazily on his bag.

Practically all eyes in the room bugged out and virtually all jaws hung open. The only ones who showed no emotion were Bakura and Marik. Yami showed little emotion, his eyes shining with curiosity and interest, but that was the only give away he'd noticed the newcomer.

"Yo." The boy said plainly. His voice was a deep baritone, as smooth as honey, yet emotionless; his tone and face impossible to read.

"And who are you?" The teacher asked weakly, as shocked as her students.

"The names Atem Sennen." He replied shortly.

"Right. Why don't you take a seat?"

The boy only responded by striding through the classroom with confidence that rivalled Yami's, all the way to the back of the class to sit at the desk nearest the window.

"Would you like to tell us all a little about yourself?" The teacher spoke up again after a long moment of silent staring.

The boy scanned the room quickly, and Yami didn't fail to notice his eyes lingered on him for a second longer than anyone else, but then his gaze returned to staring blackly out of the window.

"My father's from Egypt, my mother from Italy, we've been travelling the world together for most of my life." The boy said emotionlessly like it was nothing at all.

"Where've you been?" Asked a blond girl bravely.

Atem looked to her and smiled softly. "Everywhere."

Yami watched as the girl blushed and smiled shyly, and then looked back to Atem. The boy's tone had been so soft and kind; it had clearly charmed the girl and seemed to be catching onto the other girls in the room as well.

Slowly, one by one, students floated over to Atem, choosing him over their usual popular guys.

Yami, of cause, was furious.

"You know," He said causally to Bakura and Marik, his voice only just loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear him. "My father has to leave for a business trip to the Caribbean tonight…I was thinking of a party at my place. What do you think Bakura?"

The white haired boy grinned devilishly, catching on to Yami's plan to wow everyone back.

"Will there be booze?"

"Of cause." Yami smirked when he heard all talk around Atem stop to listen.

"Loads of people invited?" Marik asked, his psychotic grin gleaming in mischief.

"I with thinking our entire year…that is, if anyone's bothered… If not I guess we could call some of my other friends… I think Usher might be able to make it if he's not working." Yami said plainly. And without hesitation, his people were back.

"I'd like to come Yami! T-That is if I'm invited…"

"Awesome idea Yami!"

Yami turned his head to give Atem a lazy smile. "Of cause everyone's welcome, including you Atem."

Everyone fell silent to see Atem's reaction. The tanned boy smiled charmingly at his look-alike and gave him a nod.

"I would love you join you, thank you."

"Atem's quiet a gentleman isn't he?" Yami heard a girl whisper to her friend, the both of them giggling. The boy turned back his friends and rolled his eyes pointedly, making the two snigger slightly and the girls blush in embarrassment at being heard.

Other than the new boy- who seemed to have almost every class with Yami -and the teachers and students constantly asking if the two were related, Yami's day passed rather normally…except that everywhere he turned the name Atem seemed to be on everyone's lips. And this bothered Yami greatly.

Yami had always been popular, heck he didn't know how _not_ to be. People just seemed to be drawn to his self-confidence, looks and natural talent. The boy had always lived with the attention- what with his parents been famous, he was used to the flashing lights of paparazzi, interviews with magazines and gossip shows, heck his was about as famous as his parents- and grew to love it, but now…he had a serious rival for the attention of his school. And worst yet, even _he _was interested in this Atem guy.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, but Yami- like most of the students in his school by lunch time- liked Atem's soft smile, so charming and kind, and despite how red and firry his eye colour looked, they were calm and gentle. Not to mention Atem seemed a little more toned up than himself, probably between him and Bakura actually which was saying a lot as both boys were in fit condition, and the other boy even seemed a little taller…though that wasn't hard as Yami was _slightly_ below average height.

Last period, to Yami's annoyance and pleasure, was shared with the new boy again. Atem was standing at the front of the class talking to the teacher when Yami strode in, making his way causally to the back of the class to take his seat at the two-person-desk, sitting beside the wall in the far corner. As the teacher finished his discussion with the tanned young man, he pointed to the chair beside Yami and then stood to begin class.

Atem strode over to Yami's desk much like he himself had, self-confidence and surety in every stride of his feet. Sitting down next to Yami, the tanned boy turned in his seat slightly so he was half facing the teacher and half facing his pale doppelganger.

Yami, who was leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed, glanced at the teen beside him from the corner of his eye. Embarrassingly, his cheeks heated slightly when he saw that the new guy was staring at him with interest. He resisted the urge to shift in his seat, fighting down the blush; Yami looked back to the front of the class to pretend he was listening.

People always stared at him, women, men, young teens, whoever they were, Yami used their staring and interest to his advantage, enjoyed the attention. And yet with Atem, he suddenly felt nervous and slightly uncomfortable.

The hour seemed to drone on for Yami and the teen grew impatient for the day to end. Because of his painful awareness of Atem's presence and fiery eyes on him, Yami couldn't concentrate on the lecture and decided to make some mental plans for the party instead.

Then the bell finally rang, Yami made sure to stand sluggishly, sigh in boredom and lift the strap over his shoulder, kicking the seat back with his foot casually. The pale skinned teen was just about to shuffle his way past the back of Atem's chair when Atem pulled out to block his way.

Yami turned to glare at the boy blocking his exit, but Atem had his eyes on his desk as he slowly packed his bag. Yami gritted his teeth discreetly as he stood there waiting for the tanned teen to move. By the time Atem was neatly sliding in the last of his things, the classroom was empty aside from the teacher and them, yet even he got tired of waiting for the boys and so, rolling his eyes, sighed and left the room to make a few errands.

"I'll be back boys to lock up; I want you boys gone before then please." He said plainly as he left the room.

Yami waited for the teacher to leave before turning back to the tanned boy. "Will you please pull in your seat and step aside so I can leave?" Yami asked as nicely as he could, forcing his jaw to slack so he could talk properly and making his features smile.

His forced smile dropped though when a soft, low chuckle came from the boy in front of him. "But then I would miss the chance to talk to you." Atem replied calmly, turning to Yami slightly to look him directly in the eyes and give him his signature gentle smile, the one that the girls described as being able to "melt you're insides and turn your legs into jelly", and with how suddenly Yami's legs began to shake and how warm his cheeks became, well he figured they were just about right.

"Now why would you want to talk to me?" Yami asked, calm and casual as if his cheeks weren't on fire, but his legs were feeling weak so to hide it he folded his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulder on the wall, crossing his leg over the other, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy.

Atem turned around, dropping his bag and rested on the edge of the table, putting a foot up on the chair that was now pressed against the wall so Yami was trapped, giving his pale skinned look-alike a coy smile.

"Now who doesn't want to talk to the famous Yami Iwate? Ladies man, King of Games, next in line to work with your cousin Seto Kiaba in that popular international company, friend to just about every celebrity out there..." Atem spoke smoothly, keeping eye contact with Yami yet managing to keep his tone casual and sweet.

"And just how do you know all that about me?" Yami asked with a curious frown.

"Oh the girls at this school are very easy going, but you already know that don't you? Like me Yami, you know how to talk to girls to get what you want, and the girls here just _love _to spill the gossip, especially when it's on you." Atem smirked, his crimson eyes dancing like flames with a look of knowing and understanding. "You see Yami, you and I are very similar. Both our families are very wealthy, we both know how to work people to our advantage... Yet the difference is that you relish in the lime light while I like to stick to the shadows which gets me as much attention as it does you."

"I don't understand..." Yami gave Atem a disapproving frown.

"The shadows are a dark place Yami; they shade me from attention and keep me in the dark, people like a little mystery..." Atem smirked at Yami, his eyes glistening with mischief.

"So, by staying out of the popular circle and not talking to people...you make yourself popular?" Yami asked simply, frown with a raised eyebrow.

"...Pretty much." Atem answered after a moment of silence, chuckling.

"That's...not bad thinking actually..." Yami muttered observantly, eventually joining Atem's laughter with his own light chuckle.

"So, a party?" Atem queered after the two had quietened down. It was Yami's turn to smirk. The pale skinned teen shrugged his shoulders.

"Might as well have some fun while the parents are gone, and besides, it'll give you a chance to see the "popular circle" so you know who to stay away from to "keep to the shadows" and keep to your whole mystery charade up." Yami teased, giving the tanned boy a wink that made the taller teen smile. "W-well, we better leave...you know, before the teacher comes back?" Yami questioned.

Atem smirked, standing and kicking his chair in casually to lead the way out.

At the school gate, the two stopped and turned to each other.

After a moment of silence, Yami sighed. "Look, everyone in school knows where I live because my parents always volunteer to host the end of year parties. Everyone knows that any party I through starts at seven, so if ya want, you can come home with me and help me set up and stuff, seen as though you don't know the way." Yami said, shifting on his feet awkwardly a little.

While Yami looked down at the ground, Atem smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Yami gave a grunt before turning quickly and leading the way. Atem made quick mental notes in his head on directions as Yami led the way through the different streets until they came to the top of a hill where a very modern, very large house stood with glass walls.

Atem gave him a low whistle. "You must get some great views from up here."

Yami shrugged. "Yeah I guess." Yami said plainly, pulling out a pair of keys and opening the front door. "I'm home and I have a friend with me!" Yami yelled into the house, nodding for Atem to follow him.

"Oh, Master Yami," a pretty brunet suddenly came bouncing into the room.

"What's up Mana?" Yami asked in a board tone without even looking at her as he shrugged of his jacket.

"You're parents have already left and told me to tell you-"

"Yeah, yeah Mana I know already. Homework must be done and handed in on time, no huge mess or destruction, anything that gets broke will be taken out of my allowance, and any parties that I throw must be funded with my own money. Yeah, I know the drill Mana." Yami interrupted, listing off in a sigh as if it was nothing, rolling his eyes.

Mana gave him a friendly smile. "Hey, cheer up bud, at least your party's going to be a good one."

Atem raised an eyebrow at this, making Mana giggle. Yami turned back to him and gave him a knowing smile. "Mana goes to our school and is in our year. That means that she's not working tonight," Yami's voice turned stern as he turned to look back at the brunet. "And she will be partying with us as she is my childhood friend."

Mana smiled and nodded in understanding, knowing full well that there was no point in arguing with her rich friend when he used that tone. "Well then, I guess I'll help you boys set up. You're Dad's licker is still kept in his meeting room right?" Mana asked, untying the white apron from around her waist and heading towards the stairs.

"Yep, the key's where it usually is as well." Yami informed.

"Got it!"

"Come on Yami, we need to lock up certain rooms and move the settees out in the Ball room."

So the two look-alikes locked all the doors in the house aside from the kitchen, ball room, and Yami's room, and the large black leather settees from against the centre of the room against the walls so people can take time out after dancing and relax and cleared the marble island in the kitchen so Mana had somewhere to set up the alcohol.

After they were done, Yami and Atem headed up to get ready. Yami insisted on Atem showering first while he set out the cloths he could borrow for the night, choosing cloths that were a little bigger on him for the taller, bigger built teen.

When Atem came out, Yami gulped and looked down. Atem stood with his hair dripping and a small towel hanging lowly on his hips like a kilt. Without a word, Yami marched into the bathroom, grabbing his already chosen outfit from his desk chair and shut the door behind him, cutting himself from Atem so the two could get ready separately.

By the time they were both ready, almost everyone had already arrived, let in and greeted by Mana who wore a simple but elegant pink dress, sleeves hanging off her shoulders, a silver belt around her hips and her dress flaring out past that line cutely, stopping half way down her thighs. The dress showed off her light tan and nice curves in a modest way, by no means flashy or revealing but cute and pretty.

The two descended from the grand staircase together after locking up Yami's room so no one would go in and mess up his stuff- aka Bakura and Marik.

Immediately people moved to the kitchen to get a drink before quickly moving on to the ball room to begin dancing and mingling. Yami had already set up a playlist of his favourite songs like Christ Brown's Don't Wake Me Up, Usher's Scream, Tio Cruz's There She Goes which was his most favourite as of late.

Pretty soon the ball room was just one big mould of people bouncing about at the same time, fists punching the air and waving around freely.

Sometime late into the night, when the drinks were starting to take effect and the supplies of food and alcohol was running low, people started to leave the party. Even Mana left, giggling and stumbling out with her College boyfriend Mahad.

Finally, all that was left was Yami and Atem. Well...mostly Atem. It seemed that the alcohol had had a bigger effect on Yami than it had on Atem. And so, rolling his eyes and laughing at the pale teen, Atem Yami's arm over his shoulder, wrapped his arm around Yami's small waist, and helped him up the stairs, fumbled with the keys to get Yami's door unlocked, then lead him to the King sizes bed with crimson sheets.

They both huffed as Yami hit the mattress, Yami from suddenly being pushed down and Atem from relief from the loss of dead weight. Yami chuckled lowly, the sound vibrating at the back of his throat.

"Thank you Atem."

"Anytime." The tanned teen sighed, straightening up. He turned to leave the room and find a place for himself to sleep, but Yami's hand shot out, quick for his current state of mind, and grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Ssssstttay." Yami muttered eyes already half closed, his voice trailing and slurring from drink.

Chuckling, Atem nodded. "Move over then." Yami pushed himself up and shifted over, Atem laid down and shifted around to get comfy, only to have Yami suddenly latch himself onto his arm and snuggle into his shoulder. Atem stared wide eyed at Yami, but then smiled, resting his head on top of his pale doppelganger.

"Hhmm cosy." Yami hummed, muttering under his breath.

Atem chuckled. "Very."

"You, know..." Atem looked down to see Yami staring up at him. "People say we look exactly alike but you're tanned...I think their wrong."

"Well at least that makes two of us." Atem said softly, his gentle smile appearing which made Yami grin.

"I like that smile." Yami sighed.

Atem chuckled, but Yami noticed the faint pink in his cheeks. "So how do we _not _look alike my dear Yami?"

"Welllll... Your features are a lot more defined than mine. Like, your cheek bones show a lot more than mine do, your lips are a little smaller, your jaws wider and more square like, your nose his maybe _slightly _bigger...and your eyes...your eyes are narrower...and a darker...red..." Yami trailed off as he looked into Atem eyes, the tanned staring back at him with equal intensity.

"I hate how much I like you." Yami said suddenly.

Atem stared at him some for, time sluggishly ticking by before the tanned teen grinned. "And I _love _how much I like you."

Yami stared wide eyed at Atem, clearly not expecting that reaction from the seemingly more mature teen. Atem found himself holding his breath as Yami shifted again so he was closer, watching as the pale teen leaned up towards him.

Yami's eyes slid closed, but suddenly...he dropped. Confused, Atem tried to look down at Yami, only to hear soft snoring. Atem chuckled, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over himself and Yami, resting back into the nice plush pillows as Yami slept off the alcohol on him chest.

* * *

Egypt: wow...the dancers arent that great...lol oh well its still cool to see my own countries history play out in front of the world ^-^

well, make some more requests and i'll try update soon!


	6. The Company of Wolves

**Please read all of this commentary its important!**

Egypt: ok so heres the deal, we were reading this short story by Angela Carter (an amazing author) in my English class and one of my friends didnt get it at all, so she asked me to re-write one of the short stories in a simpler form, and so, here it is, so anyone who likes this one-shot can thank Angela Carter and **I DO NOT CLAINM THIS ONE-SHOT** so here u go Sarah! hope u like it this time!

**Warning: **Im going to rate this...M so 16+ to be safe because of suggestive themes, Yami and Yugi pairing

hope u enjoy,

and i hope this inspires u to read Angela's work cause she really is an awesome writer

and those of u who have made a request, dont worry im writting ur stories now and they'r almost done so dont worry they should be up soon!

* * *

Our story takes place in a northern country where the weather is cold and the land is vast. There is no civilisation here, the only sign that anyone lives here are small farms and little villages, and even they are surrounded by wild meadows and seemingly endless woods.

The people are as cold as the weather, as they live hard lives, living in homes made from logs that are dark and smokey within. Those who are lucky have one bed for their usually very large families, a stool or even a table; those who are less fortunate make do with mats and blackest.

Such harsh, brief, poor lives.

Superstitious fools.

They believe wreaths of garlic hanging on the front door keep out the vampires, and a child born feet first with blue eyes on the night if St John's Eve is a child blessed by God with a second sight- awake to the world of hidden secrets that the earth strives to hide from normal folk- and old women are accused of witchery and stoned to death through injustice.

However there is one superstition the people have right and there is no escaping this terrible demon.

Many legends evolve around the giant wolves that roam freely in the forests, one old woman told a tale of how a hunter caught one in a pit and jumped down after him, slit the monsters throat, and cut off one of his paws as a trophy. And then, no wolf lay at the hunter's feet. Instead of the black blood of the beast that soaked the earth beneath his boots, there was the rich crimson blood of a human, and a man lay there instead, dying, then dead.

To the upland woodsmen, the devil in the form of a giant wolf is as real as you are, more so even.

Sometimes a poor soul will catch a glimpse of the thing in a graveyard where nothing grows; stealing the offerings of food the villagers would leave for their dead like loafs of bread or cakes.

The creatures live within the old forests, cold; tempest; wild beasts, furious; powerful; terrifying monsters that haunt old folk tales and plague the dark of night.

At night the eyes of wolves shine like candle flames because their pupils fatten on darkness and catch even the faintest of lights. If the benighted traveller spies those luminous, terrible sequins suddenly in the black thickets, then he knows he must run...if fear hadn't already struck him still. But those eyes will be the only glimpse any victim will have of the forests assassin as they cluster around the aroma of one's flesh.

And no matter where in the country you may live, on the night of a full moon, you can always hear the wolfsong, his long, wavering howl...the congregation of nightmares, and aria of fear made audible.

* * *

It is winter and the nights are bleakly long and the air is painfully chilled.

In this mountainous forest area there is little for any living thing to eat, the ground is frozen hard and blanketed in crisp snow. Most animals have retreated into hibernation, and the trees are burdened with piles of the frost and flakes on their branches.

Villagers fear this time more than ever as the demons that lurk in the forests by their homes grow lean and famished, and unlike other occupants of the woods, the wolves cannot be reasoned with.

The forests are always the most dangerous place to be, but more so in a such cold, hungry time, where there are no people to hear your screams for help. Many children carry knives with them during the dark days of winter as they tend their flocks of goats and sheep that keep their families and villages alive through these hard times, the blades sharpened daily.

Children do not stay young for long in this savage country, there are no toys so they work hard and grow wise quickly.

...

But not one.

So pretty, so pure.

No, this child looks many winters younger than his actual age, his youth has not withered away like others of his age, and his fragile form makes him look feminine.

Yugi was an only child, indulged by his mother and his Grandfather, his only relatives. The elderly man had knitted him a red shawl that, today, has the ominous- if brilliant-look of blood on snow.

His chest is soft like a child's; his strange anti-gravity hair is like lint, so fair his blond lighting shaped bang fringe hardly makes a shadow on his pale forehead; his cheeks, an emblematic scarlet and white, puberty had obviously being delayed for this boy with a thin waist and perfectly curvy hips.

Though his hair made everyone stare in mistrust- a black mane in an almost star shape with violet tips, his lightening fringe framed his childlike face with a small bang hanging softly against his creamy skinned forehead- his wide, innocent violet eyes that sparkled like jewels put any suspicion to rest.

He stands and moves within the invisible pentacle of his own virginity and childish innocence. He has his knife and is afraid of nothing.

His father might have forbid him from it if he had stuck around after he was born, but he had long since ran from him and his mother- leaving them at the mercy of their friends in the village, and generosity of nature as they grew their fruit and vegetables in their small patch of land. And his mother could not deny him anything he asked.

And so, moments after asking his mother sweetly for permission to visit his Grandfather, the forest closed upon him like a pair of jaws.

The boy smiled as he strode along the path he knew so well, his red shawl blowing gently behind him as he moved, the soft fabric tied around his shoulders, the white collar of his shirt folded neatly over the crimson cotton as the hood rested against his shoulder blades. Over his white shirt, that was baggy and thick over his slim arms to warm him in such harsh weathers, was a small black waist coat that hugged his waist nicely, the shirt tucked into his tight leather leggings, thick weathered boots comforting his feet from the chilly snow. But of cause, by order of his Grandfather, the boy carried a small basket with his knife inside along with some fresh baking from his mother.

There is always something to look at in the forest, even in the middle of winter. The birds resting in the branches, chirping happily away, how snow managed to cling to the bark of the trees to create a black and white picture of winter loveliness, the odd deer wondering carefully between the trees, a rabbit scurrying across the path on a hurry to hide once more.

When he heard the freezing howl of a distant wolf, his practised hand sprang to the handle of his knife, but he saw no sign of a wolf at all, nor of a naked man, but then he heard a clattering among the brushwood and there sprang on to the path a fully clothed one. A very handsome one young one, in a dark crimson coat, a crimson baggy shirt, tight leather trousers and thick boots, a rifle smugly over his shoulder, clearly a huntsman.

Yugi stared as his eyes roamed the man before him; his hair was similar to his own only he had blond streaks in his grand black mane, rimmed in crimson, no small bang against his forehead above his charming narrow crimson eyes. Yugi's eyes took in his broad shoulders, large arms, firm chest, slim waist, flat stomach, long toned legs, and slightly tanned skin to show that he was often out in the open under the sun.

Yugi had his hand on his knife at the first rustle of twigs but the man laughed with a flash of white teeth when he saw Yugi and made him a comic yet flattering little bow; Yugi'd never seen such a fine fellow before, not among the rustic clowns of his native village.

"Well hello." The man's baritone voice filled the crisp air, making Yugi's breathing quicken slightly.

The young teen swallowed thickly, discreetly clearing his throat before replying. "Hello." Yugi answered politely, nodding softly to the young man.

"And who might you be my pretty little snow angel?" The crimson eyed young man asked with a sly smile.

"My name is Yugi, and yourself?" The boy asked, shifted on his feet, his cheeks colouring under the mans intense, observant gaze.

"Yami, call me Yami." The young man said smoothly, his voice as charming and silky as honey. Yami stepped forward towards the boy, never removing his gaze from Yugi's violet eyes, offering his arm out to him.

Yugi looked over Yami once more, intrigued by this handsome stranger. So on they went together, through the thickening light of the afternoon.

Soon they were laughing and joking like old friends. When Yami offered to carry his basket, Yugi gave it to him although his knife was in it because Yami told him his rifle would protect them. As the day darkened, it began to snow again; Yugi felt the first flakes settle on his long eyelashes and so he carefully pulled his hood over his hair and pulled the cotton over his shoulders for more protection from the cold wind, but now there was only half a mile to go and there would be a fire, and hot tea, and welcome, a warm one, surely, for the dashing huntsman as well as for himself.

Yami stopped walking suddenly as the wind picked up and the small flakes became bigger. "It's snowing again and the wind is getting stronger. Maybe we should take a short cut." Yami turned towards the trees. At this, Yugi took his arm from Yami's and stepped back.

"Not through the trees, it's too easy to get lost..." Yugi said in a frown.

"But I have my compass." Yami assured, pulling out a small circular device that Yugi had never seen before. "See, this needle in the centre will always points me north so I never lose my way. This little thing has led me on my way many times on my hunts."

"I...I don't know..." Yugi observed the glass face in the man's hand as the little needle wavered and shook.

"Trust me Yugi. I can guarantee you that if I were to follow my compass through the woods, then I will arrive at your Grandfather's house a good quarter of an hour before you if you continued along this winding path." Yami said confidently, staring into Yugi's eyes again with intensity and heat.

"I don't believe you. Besides, aren't you afraid of the wolves?" Yami only tapped the gleaming butt of his rifle.

"Is it a bet?" Yami asked him, stepping forward so Yugi could feel his hot breath, his smirk revealed a row of perfectly gleaming white teeth, his eyes dancing darkly. "Shall we make a game of it? What will you give me if I get to your Grandfather's house before you?" Yami asked, his voice low and rough, making Yugi shiver.

"What would you like?" Yugi asked hypocritically.

"A kiss." Yami whispered seductively in his ear, making the boy blush and look away.

And so, Yami went through the undergrowth and took Yugi's basket with him, but the boy had forgotten to be afraid of the beasts, also now the moon was rising, but Yugi carried on his way slowly, wanting the young handsome man to win his wager.

* * *

Grandfather's house stood by itself a little way out of the village. The young man strode delicately up the snowy path to the door as if he were reluctant to get his feet wet, swinging boy's basket and humming a light tune to himself.

There was a faint trace of blood on his chin; he has been snacking on his catch.

He rapped on the panels with his knuckles. "It is your Grandson." He mimicked Yugi's voice perfectly.

"Lift up the hatch and walk in, my boy!" Called an old man propped up on many pillows, his home decorated in pelts and heads of the monsters he'd killed in his younger years of life. Even outside in the cold, the young man could smell the stench of death from inside, emitting off of the furs the old man kept as trophies.

Irony was a cruel thing.

The sweet you boy's grandfather was a wolf hunter.

Responsible for killing most of the young man's pack and family.

Fury and revenge soon burned behind the young man's brilliant red eyes.

Yami strode into the home, but once the old man saw those red eyes, as red as an opened wound, his old knowledge and wisdom told him that he had just welcomed the devil into his home.

As the young man strips of his disguise- the old coat, the tatted shirt, the constricting leather, the sweaty boots, all trinkets of his last meal- the old man can see that the young man, though toned and strong, is thin and famished.

The wolf is carnivore incarnate.

When the dark figure is finished, he licks his red lips, quickly dressing again until he was just as he had been when he came through the door. He burned the hair he'd left in the fireplace and wrapped the bones up in the bloody sheets, hiding them in a box under the bed, quickly finding new bed sheets. He plumped the pillows and shook out the patch work quilt. The Grandfather clock ticked away quietly. The young man sat patiently beside the bed in Grandpa's nightcap.

Rat-a-tap-tap

"Who's there?" He quaver's in Grandpa's antique baritone.

"Only you Grandson."

So he came in, bringing with him a flurry of snow that melted in tears on the tiles, and perhaps he was a little disappointed to see only his Grandfather sitting beside the fire.

The boy shivered terribly at the sights of the dead wolves, feeling slight sorrow and pity for the dead creatures everyone but him despised.

Suddenly, the figure by the fire flung off the blanket and sprang up to press his back to the door, trapping the boy inside.

The tick of the clock crapped like a whip as Yugi looked around for his Grandfather. He wanted his knife from his basket, but he did not dare reach for it because Yami's eyes were fixed on him- huge eyes that now seemed to shine with a unique, interior light, eyes the size of saucers, saucers full of Greek fire.

"What big eyes you have." Yugi muttered quietly.

"All the better so see you with." Yami replied, a slight growl in his voice that rumbled through the room like thunder.

No trace at all of the old man except a tuff of silver hair that had caught in the bark of an unburned log. When the boy saw that, he knew he was in danger of death.

"Where is my Grandpa?" He asked shakily.

"There is nobody here but we two my Aibou." Yami's tone was assuring and deep.

Now a great howling rose up all around them, near, very near, as close as the kitchen garden, the howling of a multitude of wolves; sounding loud and joyful somehow, as if happy, the sound made the boy shiver in spite his scarlet shawl he pulled more closely round himself as if it could protect him although it was as red as the blood he must spill.

"Who has come to sing us carols?" He asked bravely.

"Those are the voices of my brothers Aibou, the one's your Grandfather didn't kill; I love the company of wolves. Look out of the window and you'll see them."

Yugi slowly inched towards the window to see a white wolf pacing, growling menacingly and white sharp teeth showing, eyes narrowed at the window, a brown so black they were almost as cold and dark as coal. There were others, another white wolf with soft sad brown eyes, two pale sand coloured wolves with sharp violet eyes, a brown with ice cold blue eyes and a golden brown wolf with matching taunting eyes. There were many more, all their eyes reflected the fire behind him and shone like hundreds of candles.

Yugi couldn't help but notice that a few were shaking, all of their hot breaths huffed out to make a mist in the night.

"It's so cold, poor things, no wonder they howl." Yugi whispered to himself. Finally unable to look any more, he closed the curtains.

Yugi turned to the young man who was still watching him hungrily, suddenly unafraid. Slowly, he undid the knot on his shawl and slipped it off.

"What shall I do with my shawl?" He asked softly.

"Throw it on the fire dear one, you won't need it again."

Yugi bundled up his shawl and threw it on the blaze which instantly consumed it. Then he pulled his shirt out of his trousers and over his head. Yugi shivered as Yami gazed over his chest and revealed stomach, feeling heat tingle his cheeks.

"What shall I do with my shirt?" He asked gently.

"Into the fire with it, too, my pet." The thin cotton flared up the chimney like a magic bird and now off with his waist coat, leather trousers, woollen socks, his shoes, and all onto the fire they went also, and were all gone for good. The fireplace shone through the edges of his skin; now the boy was clothed only in his untouched flesh. Yugi then went up to the man with red eyes; he stood up onto his tiptoe and unbuttoned the collar of Yami's own shirt.

"What big arms you have." Yugi whispered, feeling adrenaline and nervousness creep through his veins like wildfire.

"All the better to hug you with." Yami whispered back, a soft smile forming on his lips, such a gentle, loving look Yugi couldn't help but gasp.

The wolves outside seem to howl loud enough for the world to hear as Yugi reached up to give the young man freely a kiss of his own. The kiss starts gentle and soft, but as Yami's arms wrap around Yugi's waist to hold the smallers body too him tightly, their lips begin to lap and move together passionately. Growing braver, Yugi experimentally juts his tongue into Yami's willing mouth, only to pull away panting.

"What big teeth you have!" Yugi gasped.

Yugi saw how Yami's jaw began to slaver and the room was filled with the cries of the wolves, but the wise child never flinched, not even when Yami replied:

"All the better to eat you with." In a vibrating growl.

The boy only giggled; he knew he was nobody's meat. Yami seemed pleased with Yugi's reaction to his teasing; helping him as he tugged his shirt off, flinging it on the fire, followed shortly with his own trousers, socks and boots. Joining their lips once more, the two stumbled their way to the old bed as heat and desire burned through their tangling bodies.

Carnivore incarnate, only the pure appeal to him.

As the night drifts on and midnight chimes on the Grandfather clock to signal that it was now Christmas day-the Werewolf's birthday- the blizzard dies down and the once wild beast lays his fearful head on Yugi's lap, his eyes drifting closed to rest, a peaceful smile gracing his lips. Yugi smiled softly as Yami laid on him sleeping, running his fingers soothingly through the young man's hair.

Suddenly Yami sat up, leaning over the boy with his arms braced on either side of the boys head. But Yugi didn't flinch, only smiled and laid back into the pillows, reaching up to run his fingers lightly over Yami's cheek. Yugi looked up into the taller's eyes to see they were pleading and loving once again.

"Never leave me Yugi..." The red eyed man leaned down so their lips were almost together. "My mate."

Yugi's smile was beaming, his pale slim arms wrapping around Yami's neck to pull their bodies closer. "Never." He whispered.

And so Yugi sleeps soundly in Grandpa's bed, in the loving arms of his tender wolf.

* * *

review if u want, hope u liked it Sarah!


	7. Teenage Dream

Egypt: and here it is! chapter 7!

well, as u requested yugixyamiyaoilover, heres your chapter! again, great idea!

and i still have no clue what cinnamon and sugar is...i get its a website and all but for some reason my laptop doesnt like the site and keeps coming up with parental guidence (yes thats right people my parents are strick old farts who restrict what i can see on the internet, sue me! i dare u! lol jk)

**Warning: **finally a yami,yugi and atem pairing! rated...hmm...this is a toughy...T, its fluffy but no real adult themes in this one so, 13 year olds, i give u the all clear!

**IMPORTANT! should i also include Timaeus in the choice of pairings? cause thwere are so few fics with him in...and he seems like an interestin character to me...whould anyone like that besides me?**

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I sighed tiredly as I stepped through the door.

"I'm home." I called in a dreary tone as I stepped to the side and shut the door. I, 16 year old Yugi Moto, made sure to lock the door with my key and move the chain lock into place-you never can be too careful people!-and then dumped my back-pack by the door for the next morning. Oh how I hate Mondays.

"Hey Game!"

"Welcome home!"

Called two almost identical smooth, cheerful baritones, the first being slightly younger than the second and sounding more distracted, but it put a smile on my annoyingly childish features.

Turning around, I was immediately wrapped in the tanned arms of none other than Atem Phoenix, 18 year old first year college student, and my oldest boyfriend.

"Hey! Don't hog him all to yourself Temmy!" Came the younger voice, whined possessively. Atem smirked, pulling away to wrap his arm around another's waist and draw them in for a group hug.

I looked up at the new comer and smiled at my second boyfriend, Yami Sennen, who was the quite boy, ignored by all in his all boys high school.

We tree boys looked similar with tri-coloured/anti-gravity hairdo's- mine with light violet tips and matching eyes, Yami with amethyst tips and eyes, and Atem with bright crimson tips and eyes. I was the youngest of the threesome, 16 with full cheeks and wide innocent eyes and a slim, almost feminine figure with pale skin that looked almost white in the sun. Yami was second oldest, 17, a head taller than my short 5 feet, with rich creamy skin and defined body. And finally Atem was the oldest, 18 with a deep tan from his childhood living in Egypt and very toned to show how much sports he played.

Really the three of us lived very different lives outside of our shared home, and rarely saw each other out of out small apartment, and anyone beside our close friends would never guess that the three of us were together.

You see, I was Domino High schools; "prince charming", the polite pretty boy who all the girls cooed and squealed over and the guys lusted for, not that I paid any attention to this, I preferred to ignore everyone but my friends. I'm not daft enough to actually think other people want to be my friends, they just want to be popular like me and my friends are.

Yami, on the other hand, was the quiet boy in Domino's All Boys High School, not outstanding at sports or lessons, but average, the one who sat silently at the back of the class reading his newest novel when he wasn't studying.

Atem was actually in Domino's College studying archaeology and architecture, two subjects he loved, not the most popular or well known guy but respected and liked all the same, a hard working student who had a very promising future ahead of him.

The only ones who knew I was with Atem and Yami, and who the older boys actually were, were my closest friends, Ryou, Joey and Marik. We were dubbed the "pretty boys" of the school for looking a lot younger than we actually were...much to our annoyance.

I giggled and pulled away from the soft hug with my boyfriends. "Come on, I'm tired and want to rest for a bit before homework." I said smiling, grabbing a hand of my two older lovers and lead them to the couch in our comfortable living room.

"By the sound of your voice when you came in, you've had to turn another person down." Atem teased, though his tone was underlined with cockiness.

I sighed. It was a common thing for me to be asked out by some cheer leader or jock. "Yeah sadly... I don't get it! I tell them that I'm in a relationship but people still keep asking!" I whined, falling back on the couch with a pout. Yami chuckled, sitting beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Speaking of relationships, Seto seemed happy today." Yami side, effectively changing the subject and sounding pleased but also very amused. That was Yami alright, always teasing and annoying his friends.

"Yeah, Joey couldn't stop smiling all day! He was even smiling in Maths! And Joey hates maths!" I couldn't help but cheer.

Atem sniggered. "Seth seemed brighter today as well."

I giggled. "I told you both they would be a cute threesome! I just knew it would work out between then once they actually were alone together!" I said, unable to stop my tone from being smug, making the other two roll their eyes at me. But who could blame me? The two Ice Kings Of the world had melted away after one date with my best friend.

"Yes well why not use your match making skills to get my history teacher laid? Maybe then that old grouch will lighten up." Yami grumbled, making Atem chuckle and myself give him a sympathetic pat on the lap. Hell I knew how painful homework could be even at the best of times.

"Aw Yami, did he give you a lot of homework again?" I soothed, raising my hand to stroke his hair which made him purr like a kitten.

Atem, who had taken to sitting on the arm chair beside me, smirked darkly at his pale look-alike. "You are so adorable when you do that you know."

Yami, to my amusement, blushed slight. "S-S-Shut it Temmy." I giggled at how cute my boys could be at times, but then stood up.

"Well I guess I should start making tea...what do you both fancy tonight?" I called while heading to the kitchen to see Yami had dried and put away the dishes Atem had washed after breakfast this morning so the kitchen was tidy, just how I liked it.

Atem and myself were the only ones who could actually cook, if meals were left to Yami, we'd have to eat scrambled eggs and toast almost every night...that or tinned soup.

"Pizza!" Atem called with a grin.

"Spaghetti!" Yami yelled at the exact same time.

I rolled my eyes. Of cause those two wouldn't pick the same meal.

So I set a pan with hot water on the stove while I brought out of the fridge some fresh bread dough from my baking the past Saturday. Yes, you guessed it, I love to cook and bake. While Atem _could _cook I actually love it, and the boys love it too, much to my amusement.

I made enough pizza and spaghetti for the two of them, knowing full well that they'll actually share the food they each asked for, but for me I made some simple soup and rice.

After dinner came homework time, where the three of us would sit at our reasonably sized dinner table and work for a few hours, three at the most so most of our work was done, then we'd sit and watch some TV before bed.

Bedtime was always a...interesting time of the day. I would go up early to have a shower and change into my PJ's, next up would be Yami who would also have a shower then pull on a pair of PJ bottoms, then Atem who would quickly shower then change into a pair of fresh boxers. After brushing our teeth, the three of us would climb into bed, me in the middle with either on each side. Sometimes the two would swop sides, but it never made a difference to anything, I'd always sleep like a baby anyway.

That night was no different. I got in first, setting into my usual spot in the middle of the bed, Yami laid down on my left and Atem settled down on my right, both wrapping an arm around me which would over lap onto the other.

I knew how lucky I was to have Yami and Atem.

I mean, despite being quiet at school , Yami was kind, gentle, strong and protective, and Atem may have not been the most popular guy, but he was powerful, loving, and possessive, all traits I loved from the boys. My boys. My lovers.

"Night Aibou," Yami whispered, kissing my cheek then lifting his head to Atem. "Night Temmy." Yami muttered sleepily in a sigh, resting his head back on the pillow.

"Good night Habbibi," Atem mumbled to me, kissing my neck. "Good night my Malik*." Atem yarned cutely to Yami, snuggling into his pillow.

"Sweet dreams Dark Magician," I whispered, turning to look at Yami's half open eyes, then turned to Atem. "Sweet dreams Ra." I whispered to the oldest teen, his eyes already closed.

"Love you." We mumbled tiredly together as one.

With our good nights said, Yami turned to turn off his bed side lamp, the only light source in the room, the curled back into me once the room was nice and dark.

Before I followed Yami and Atem into the dream world, I watched them sleep for a little while, smiling. How could one person be so lucky? I knew I was in love with Atem and Yami, even if I was only 16. What did age matter? It just made my life even more of a teenage dream.


	8. No Fear

Egypt: well here u go sakura2112! great idea girl! and i hope u like it!

**now just to clear something up before we start**, thanks to my friends on this site i now understand where Egyptian Lotus was coming from, but i would like to inform her and my other readers that i **SWEAR** that i have never been on Cinnamon and Sugar's website before, and have not read that piece, but i see why you were so angry, but please understand that i did not steal the idea and "Oh...My...RA" was a fic made between me and my friends, and as sarah has pointed out before (sorry for her being rude like that) but it was her idea to have yami see yugi as a stripper.

anway, on with the story! heres sakura2112's request!

sorry its a little short, hopefully i'll be able to write more for chap 9 :)

enjoy!

* * *

Yugi jumped and gasped raggedly as the woman screamed, his usually large innocent amethyst eyes glued to TV screen, twice their usual size, the thin young teen clutching the sofa cushion tightly in his arms.

Yami-the smaller's boyfriend and once sole occupant of the Millennium Puzzle, granted another life after the Ceremonial duel and boldly confessing his love for his host- watched the younger teen with worried eyes. _If that pillow was alive, Yugi would have crushed the poor thing to death by now._

"Aibou, maybe we should turn the movie off and find something else to watch on TV... What do you say?" Yami asked soothingly, slowly and gently placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders to stroke them in hopes of calming him down. It didn't work.

The younger teen, shaking lightly from fright, shook his head vigorously. "N-No! I-I-I'm fine!" Yami sighed and shook his head. _Damn you Bakura for giving Yugi this stupid movie!_

Yami frowned worriedly as his stroked Yugi's cheek gently. "Aibou, you've watched a quarter of the movie, that's enough. I'm not bothered about watching any more-"

"No Yami! I-I need to watch it! I-I'm f-f-fine really!" Yugi protested.

"Oh fine, but if you insist on watching this damn thing, at least cuddle me and not the pillow." Yami muttered with a pout.

Yugi managed a small smile, pushing the pillow into the sofa arm and practically leaping across the couch into Yami's open, waiting arms. Yami leaned back so Yugi could rest his head on his chest and curl up into his side, one arm tight around Yugi's waist while the other hand played with Yugi's lush mane of hair. Yugi couldn't help but sigh at how soothing Yami's fingers were, all his worries and fears immediately disappearing into thin air, his own arms wrapped around Yami's stomach comfortable.

But then there came another scream.

The sudden, heart wrenching, ear piercing sound made Yugi yelp in surprise and tighten his arms dramatically.

"AH!" Yami hissed.

Yugi gasped and sat up straight immediately, his arms behind his back. "I'm so sorry Yami!"

Unintentionally, Yugi had tightened his arms around Yami's stomach so much he had knocked the wind out of the taller teen. _Damn it Bakura I'm going to kill you when I get you! _Yami mentally made a note to send the once Thief King back to the shadow Realm, but looking at Yugi's tearful, scared, sorry eyes, his anger melted away and he smiled softly to the teen.

"Hey, hey, hey," Yami said softly, his voice almost a whisper, taking the boys face in both his hands and stroking his thumbs over Yugi's plump adorable rosy cheeks. "Don't apologise for being scared Little One. Being scared is nothing to be ashamed of." Yami soothed, wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling the smaller into his lap.

The two continued to watch the movie quietly, but then scariest moment came up.

Yami jumped in his seat as Yugi let out a terrified scream, falling back against the couch as the smaller suddenly buried his face into his chest.

Chuckling and rolling his eyes, Yami rubbed soothing circles into Yugi's back.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Little One, it's alright." Yami soothed, smiling down at his little Hikari. "Don't be scared Yugi, it's alright, not of it is real."

"Y-yeah I k-k-know b-b-b-but it's one h-hell of an s-scary mov-movie." Yugi managed to say, he shaking from before now much stronger despite Yami's attempts at calming him down.

Sighing, Yami thought over how to help his little light, but then an idea popped into his head. Smirking darkly, Yami lifted Yugi's chin with his hand, gently kissing him.

Yugi was surprised by the sudden kiss but leaned into the soft touch none the less, humming in approval and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. After a few moments of tender kisses and the whispers of their lips moving together, Yami pulled away with a smug smirk.

"Still scared Little One?" Yami breathed, panting lightly like Yugi.

Yugi blushed but smiled shyly. "How can I be scared with you here to love and protect me?"


	9. Love Bite

Egypt: another request from yugixyamiyaoilover!

as soon as i saw this request i started writing because i really liked the idea ^-^

please do not be afraid to make a request people!

also, theres some confusion as to who Timaeus is, well he was the green dragon Yami had in the Alantise series, yes he was a dragon but yami palyed a card that revealed the dragons true form and he was a knight, looked a lot like yami... anyway, i think i'll post a one-shot with him in and if u all like it, u can tell me and i'll add him to the list of possible characters to include in these one-shots :)

anyway, heres, Love Bite! hope you like it!

* * *

The sun burned down on the land of Egypt, her ancient relics only just built- their walls white, smooth and newly chiselled, the paint fresh and bright with life and detail. Outside, the people worked in their fields- the men cutting the crops while the woman and children gathered up their labour- fathers and sons spread out nets in the water to catch fish, old women sat on chairs outside their homes so sow, men and women moulded pots and bowls to then bake and sell, children carved and made their own toys to then run around the busy market streets shouting and laughing.

Yes the streets were alive with life of the human ancient world.

But not inside.

No, inside the tall, grand homes of lords and ladies of the land of Egypt, beautiful creatures slept in their beds, layers of reed mats covering the windows so that not even a shred of light could seep through and disturb the slumbering immortals, with down stairs in the kitchen, servants would make small slits on their arms or hands and allow their blood to pour into finely made golden cups for their masters when they awake.

Yes, the high ranks in Ancient Egypt, belonged to Vampires.

But the most powerful of all these vampires, who kept these sly, beautiful, strong creatures in line, was none other than the Vampire King himself, Pharaoh Atem.

It was a well known fact that he had been the first Pharaoh of Egypt, blessed by the Gods on his 19th birthday, granted immortality, unimaginable speed, and strength that no other could match or even comprehend, and even the power to wield shadow magic, the most powerful, deadly and untameable magic of all.

It was also well known that Atem was a just, kind, good ruler who protected the humans under his rein from his own kind, but also had no patience for anyone who broke his rules or caused trouble.

After he was turned, Atem asked if his court, consisting of his own cousin and close friends, if they were willing to live forever with him and be his Royal council. Of cause everyone agreed and was turned into Vampires as well so that they may advice and help their Pharaoh for the many years to come.

And so the court and their King worked hard long hours in the Great Hall, none of them needing much sleep, only an hour or two in the afternoon, unlike the Lords and Ladies who were not nearly as powerful as them.

* * *

"I'm back Yugi." Atem called softly into his rooms as he shut the door behind him. Sighing, Atem undid the clasps on his shoulders to release his cape, folding the deep purple over a chair as he strode through his personal lounge to his bed chambers. "Yugi?" He called again, confused at where his personal servant had gotten too.

Atem walked into his room and shut the door tightly behind him, smiling as he saw the young, pale skinned boy curled up on his bed, sleeping soundly.

Atem quietly made his way to his bed and sat on the edge, gently moving on of the boys golden bangs from his childish face. Once the hair was removed from the boy's cheek, the young man softly kissed the rosy, full skin, taking a deep breath of the boy's delicious, sweet scent.

The boy beneath him hummed and smiled in his sleep, but did not awake. Atem looked around his room and smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"Oh Yugi, you've worked yourself too hard again. My Little One, what am I going to do with you?" Atem's voice was so low and gentle that the boy did not stir.

"Atem..." Came a light whisper in a young voice that the young King knew all too well. His head snapped back to the boy with a look of worry, wondering if he had woken the young teen. But no, Yugi's wide innocent eyes were still peacefully closed and he snuggled more into the bed. "Atem..." He sighed again.

A large, beaming smile spread across Atem's handsome face, and he was sure, that if his heart was still beating, then it would be thundering through his chest and his once warm blood would heat his chiselled cheeks.

His smile quickly turning into a smirk, Atem leaned down again and gently, but firmly, pressed his lips to the full pink lips of the young slave.

Only when the Vampire King heard a startled gasp did he pull away, smiling cheerfully at the angelic face of sweet young boy on his bed.

"P-p-pharaoh! I-I didn't hear you come in-"

Atem chuckled. "No one else is here Yugi." Atem soothed.

Immediately the boy sighed in relief, the tension in his shoulders disappearing. With a happy smile that seemed as bright as the sun outside, which Atem hadn't seen in centuries, Yugi got up from his curled up position on the bed to crawl closer to the King, then sit on his lap with his pale legs wrapped around the tanned hips of the Pharaoh.

"I missed you Atem." He sighed again, wrapping his arms around the young man's neck of a hug. Without hesitation, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's thin waist carefully and snuggled into the boy's soft silky hair, breathing in his scent deeply.

"And I missed you Little One." Atem muttered with a smile, stroking the boy's hair.

"Are you thirsty?" Yugi asked suddenly, pulling away to look into Atem's eyes and frowned. "You are, you're eyes are dull."

"Yugi I'm fine." Atem tried to sooth, but already the boy was out of his lap and at his table.

Atem watched with a sad frown as Yugi took the small knife and held his hand over his golden goblet, slowly and carefully sliding the blade across the face of his hand over the same line that had barely healed from before, his deep crimson blood spilling down into the awaiting mouth of the goblet. As the cup began to fill, the blood flow was slowly, so Yugi squeezed his hand into a fist to encourage a few more drops, and then quickly wrapped his hand in a cloth, tying it expertly, carrying the cup over to the hungry vampire.

"Drink." Yugi said sternly in a command, making Atem chuckle.

"Yes Sir." He mocked, winking at the boy as he took the drink and swallowed it greedily. The King sighed in contempt as after his last gulp, the warm, sweet, thick blood of Yugi soothing the burning thirst in his throat and making his whole body tingle.

Yugi smiled and nodded approvingly when Atem's crimson eyes were once again bright and vibrant. "See your eyes are light again. You have to tell me when you're getting thirsty Atem, or people are going to start thinking that I'm not doing my job." Yugi pleaded. Atem chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"My court already knows why I'm so careful with taking your blood and they understand. Even Seth, Bakura and Marik are being careful now that they've found their mates." Yugi blushed and shifted on his feet shyly, arms behind his back, blushing when Atem said "mate". Atem smiled at how innocent and adorable he looked when he did that, how he reminded him of a young child.

"I still can't believe you told them about us." Yugi muttered.

"I can't believe Seth didn't try to tear my head off when I first told him." Atem muttered with a light scowl that made Yugi giggle.

"So, did Bakura and Marik cause any trouble today?"

"Don't they always?" Atem countered with an annoyed growl. Yugi smiled and rolled his eyes. Atem smiled at Yugi, holding his arms out with a questioning look.

Yugi smiled widely again and sat on Atem's lap, resting his head on the young man's chest, humming as Atem wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you still tired or are you awake now?" Atem asked suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm...I'm actually pretty sleepy, why?" Yugi didn't get an answer, instead, he blinked and all of a sudden he was under the covers of Atem's bed in the dark room, the Pharaoh's arms wrapped around him. The young man yawned.

"Because I'm tired as well." He muttered, snuggling up to Yugi and holding him as close as possible. Yugi smiled and snuggled up to him as well, sighing and closing his eyes.


	10. Because

Egypt: ok so u can all thank YukitoNO1 for this one-shot cause her idea was awesome :) in fact iv had fab requests! but dont be afraid to make a request of ur own! im willing to write anything! ^-^

oh and id just like to thank my amazin Beta reader, FMA-YGOfangirl! thanks Yami!

**Warning: **Yugi and Atem pairing, rated...hmm...T because im paranoid :)

sorry its taken me so long to update but u know its hard when ur on hol in beautiful Turkey ^-^

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Yugi just managed to stifle a yawn as Seth droned on about how the Egyptian army needed more training so they would be better prepared in case Bakura made another unexpected appearance. Yugi forced his eyes to stay open and shifted his tired, aching feet; although the incident after the Pharaoh's crowning had everyone on edge, Yugi couldn't help but feel safe because of his King, knowing the young royal's shadow power was strong enough to defeat the new threat.

Feeling a heated gaze on him, the pale-skinned slave looked to his right. The Pharaoh, his Master, was sitting upright on his golden throne, his body directed at Seth who was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but his eyes were on him.

Yugi blushed at meeting his Master's gaze and smiled weakly. Atem, the 19 year old Pharaoh, smirked and rolled his eyes as Seth continued on and on, clearly not seeing that he had lost everyone's attention in the room, including the patient Pharaoh. Yugi giggled quietly, quickly turning back to the High Priest, though he couldn't remove his smile.

As Seth carried on, Yugi's mind began to wonder, and the 16 year old let out a light sigh.

The young slave remembered back to his past, how he spend his young childhood in a small Japanese village high in the mountains before that fateful day when raiders came galloping in on horseback, killing everyone they could see and enslaving anyone they left alive, himself included. The next two months after the death of his loved ones and the enslaving of his people consisted of endless walking and boat rides. By the time the raiders reached Egypt with their new gathering of slaves to sell, Yugi had been only 6, young, innocent and naive to the world around him.

Yugi was the first to be sold, given to a High ranking Lord in the old Pharaoh's court. The old man loved fine dining and strong alcohol, which had brought out the worst side of him and though Yugi managed to escape beatings at night when his Master was drunk, the day time was a different story and he still carried scars from his worst beatings.

At the age of 10, Yugi was dragged by his Master to the Palace to become a gift to the crown Prince for his birthday present. Yugi still remembered their first meeting as clear as day...

* * *

_The old man had a hand on Yugi's shoulder as they made their way through the Palace to the Throne Room. _

"_Now remember Heba," His Master hissed, calling him by his slave name. "You will keep your head down and eyes on the floor, it is disrespectful for a mere slave to look royalty in the eyes. You will be a personal servant to the Prince, so that means do _everything_ he tells you." Yugi nodded weakly to show he understood, blinking hard to stop his tears of fear from falling._

_Suddenly the two stopped in front of a pair of giant, grand wooden doors. Yugi bowed his head lowly as a man announced his Master's name and the doors opened for them; he obediently moved his feet when his Master roughly pushed him forward._

_The walk to the dais for Yugi felt like a walk to his death, the small boy kept his eyes on the floor in front of him at all times, but the small boy began to shake in fright._

_Finally his Master gave him a hard shove and Yugi fell hard to his knees. Shifting a whimper, Yugi bowed in front of the Pharaoh and his son._

"_My great King, today I have brought your son a gift for his 13__th__ birthday. This is Heba, a slave from Japan. He is loyal and hard working; I know he will please the young Prince immensely." The old man declared, sounding proud for his choice of gift when Yugi knew that his Master was just so greedy that he refused to buy the Crown Prince anything._

"_Thank you for your thoughtful gift Lord Seti." Yugi jumped slightly at how strong and loud the Pharaoh's voice was, bowing lower so his nose touched the clean marble floor. "Isis, take the boy to the slave quarters and have him readied then taken to my sons rooms-"_

"_Father, with all due respect, may I take him instead? There are no more Lords to welcome and thank, and I do need to get ready for the feast tonight." Yugi listened to this voice, how it sounded so soft and kind, and somehow his shaking oddly stopped. The Hall was filled with silence, but then the sound of light footsteps approaching made Yugi tensed. "Come on." Was all that was said before Yugi's hand was taken and he was quickly lead through a door in a dark corner of the Hall._

_Yugi followed the taller boy through the many corridors, observing how similar their hair was, only this tanned boy had red tips instead of purple like him, and his tunic seemed to be made of fine silk instead of his heavy cotton. But the differences didn't stop there; this boy seemed taller and more toned than himself, making his true age obvious._

_Finally, the boy led him to a large room with settees and beautifully carved chairs, long golden, colourful tapestries hung from the ceiling and covered much of the walls._

"_This is my sitting room, I like to play games and relax in here by reading." The boy didn't stop pulling Yugi- keeping hold of his hand; the tanned boy led Yugi to another room with a humongous bed with statues of Gods in the corners of the room and carved into the four posts of the bed. "This is my bedroom. Personally I don't know why anyone would need such a big bed for one person." The boy then pointed to a door to his right. "That door leads to my bathing chambers, and that one," He pointed to a door to his left, "is where all my clothes are kept. And those are my rooms." The boy concluded, turning around._

_Immediately, Yugi dropped his gaze, remembering what his old Master had ordered. "Hey," Yugi gulped nervously as a hand rested on his shoulder, but was confused when the hand was not heavy and threatening, but gentle and friendly. "It's ok you know, we're in here all alone, you can look at me." The boy said softly. _

"_B-but I was told not to-"_

"_How old are you Heba?" The boy asked._

"_10..." Yugi replied, his voice weakening with nerves._

"_And is Heba your real name?" Yugi shook his head, "Then what is your real name?"_

"_Yugi." Yugi said softly._

"_Yugi? What does that mean?" The hand on his shoulder dropped, and Yugi's shoulder's slackened, his body slowly relaxing._

"_I-It mean's Game."_

"_Really? That's cool. My names Atem and I want you to call me by my name whenever we're alone ok?" Shocked, Yugi looked up at the tanned boy and nearly gasped. Atem had narrower eyes than he did and instead of orchid, they were a crimson red. Yugi couldn't help but stare, stunned by how handsome the Prince was. "Do you like games Yugi?" Yugi managed to snap out of his trance, blushing terribly in embarrassment about thinking that the Crown Prince was handsome, and nodded eagerly. "Me too, so let's find you a tunic that will fit, then play a game before we both get ready for tonight, ok?" Atem asked, smiling._

"_Ok." Yugi said happily, smiling as well. His smile was lost though when he heard Atem gasp. "I-Is something wrong?" Yugi asked carefully, worried as the older boy stared at him._

_Finally, Atem shook his head and smiled. "N-no, nothing's wrong, come on." And again he took Yugi's hand to lead him to his clothing room to find an old tunic for Yugi to wear, turning away quickly in an effort to keep the younger boy from seeing the bight blush on his cheeks, but Yugi spotted it just before he turned away._

* * *

Yugi smiled at the memory. Ever since that day, Yugi and Atem had played together and became close friends. Yugi had become a great personal servant to Atem, even though the young Pharaoh still insisted he call him by his name, even in public, and treat him like a normal person when it was just the two of them.

Though Yugi had come to love Atem like a brother, as the years passed them by, there was also something else there, something far stronger than brotherly love, something he was afraid of...love... as in, actual love. Yes Yugi was afraid of this, and though he loved how kind, caring, gentle, strong and devoted Atem was; he knew he could never voice these feelings for a simple reason. He was just a slave.

So, Yugi kept his love a secret, just like he kept his Ba a secret. Yes, Yugi had a Ba, he always had one. During the raid, his Grandfather had hidden him and a few of the younger children from the village in the forest nearby, quickly passing his Ba into Yugi so the boy always had protection. Yugi knew the Ba existed in him because he would dream of the creature sometimes, hear his voice in his dreams, but he had never brought him out or seen him, not to save himself from the beatings of his old master, not to take revenge on the raiders...mostly because he didn't know how to. And so, Yugi's own Ba remained a mystery, even to himself.

Yugi sighed. He prayed to the Gods every night that, should Atem find out his two secrets, somehow, he would forgive him for keeping them from him...but he could only hope. Even he himself couldn't guess how Atem would react if he were to somehow find out about these hidden truths, and he was Atem's closest friend.

Finally, Seth stopped talking, snapping Yugi out of his daydreams.

"Thank you Seth, that was very...enlightening. I will have to see to that as soon as possible. But for now, if there is nothing else to discuss, I wish to quit for this evening and use my remaining time before Dinner as I see fit." Atem said smoothly, standing from his throne. Immediately, everyone else stood and bowed as Atem slowly descended the dais, Yugi in toe.

As soon as Atem and Yugi were out of the Great Hall, Atem let out a huge sigh that quickly turned into a groan, slowing so Yugi walked at his side instead of behind him. "Aahhh... I thought he'd never shut up. For a cousin he can be infuriatingly boring." Atem muttered, stretching his arms out behind him. Yugi giggled freely at his Master's comment.

"I thought I was going to fall asleep standing up." Yugi commented, Atem chuckled and nodded in understanding.

"Well, now I wish to go out into the city." Atem said, turning to smirk at Yugi.

Yugi nodded in understanding, turning down the corridor to quickly make it to their shared rooms to grab them both a dark cloak, then rush back to where Atem was waiting by the stables.

Atem smiled and took his own cloak, wrapping it around his neck then covering his hair and face discreetly, with Yugi only covering his hair, he followed Atem carefully slipped out of the side gate in the palace wall, entering the warm evening in the city of Thebes.

The streets were still busy despite the fact that the day was slowly fading away, men still stood at their stalls and woman still shopped for their families. Yugi and Atem carefully blended into the crowds, watching as people passed them by normally, some would even stop to chat- all because no one knew who they both were.

As the two made their way through the streets, Yugi started to feel the air thicken above him, becoming...menacing... _There is trouble nearby young one, be cautious, _Warned a deep, strong baritone within him. Yugi instantly became worried.

"Atem, it's getting late, maybe we should start to head back...?" Yugi asked hesitantly, his head whipping from side to side, his eyes furiously scanning for the danger that was growing closer with every step they took.

"But we haven't even reached the Nile yet Little One."Atem soothed, taking his hand to lead him on. "Come on, let's-" The young King was cut off by a piercing voice in the night.

"Pharaoh!" They both looked up to see Bakura across the street from them, standing on top of a building glaring directly at them.

"Bakura!" Atem growled, immediately pushing Yugi behind him to shield him from the dangerous young man above them.

"Out for a late stroll with the runt? How sweet and romantic!" Bakura mocked, making Yugi blush and look to the ground in shame.

"That is enough!" Atem barked, fury filling his voice.

"Ooohhhh, I see I touched a nerve. What do you actually feel for that pip-squeak?" Bakura taunted.

"I said that's enough!" Atem roared, making Yugi jump in surprise by the fierceness in his voice.

"You cannot order me about _Pharaoh_!" Bakura spat. By now people had stop to watch in curiosity and confusion. "You know, maybe I'll summon Diabound again and kill you along with that midget and all these people! Ha that will solve everything!" Bakura shouted, smirking evilly.

"Damn it, there's too many innocent people around so I can't summon any of the God's or they'll hurt my people." Atem growled to himself, eyes still on Bakura, watching him carefully.

"Then what do we do?" Yugi asked in fear.

"I...I don't know! It's too risky to call any of the Gods, and none of my other monsters can stand up to him..." Atem muttered, speaking to himself thoughtfully, clearly looking for a solution.

"Come Diabound! Kill the Pharaoh and his lover for me, along with all these miserable souls!" Yugi and Atem watched in horror as Bakura brought out Diabound, the monstrous creature appearing from the growing darkness around them as Ra continued to fall from the sky.

"Damn!" Atem growled to himself, stepping closer to Yugi to shield him more.

"Now Diabound, attack!" Bakura roared darkly, and the giant claw of a hand shot forward, right towards Yugi and Atem. "Good bye Pharaoh! Prepare to die!"

"NO!" Yugi screamed, shutting his eyes tightly and shaking. His fear, worry, love and fury all exploded from his body in a sudden burst of power. Yugi whimpered for a second, but then there was silence, complete silence.

Opening his eyes, Yugi saw that a tall figure with a blue face and black scars around his eyes was floating in front of him and Atem, the man's hair was raven black and framed around him widely, wearing black and purple armour with a large magician's staff. The figure had his hand up to halt Bakura's beast.

"Who the hell is that?!" Bakura yelled in fury.

"I won't let you hurt Atem!" Yugi shouted back defiantly. Shocked, Atem turned around to look at Yugi, his eyes wide.

"T-This is your Ba?" He asked softly. Yugi gave him a weak smile.

"I-I'm sorry I kept him from you Atem. But my magician was given to me by my Grandfather before he died to protect myself and those around me. I've never been able to bring him out...until now that is."

"_Master, what is your will?"_ Asked the magician, turning his head to look at Yugi as he spoke, yet his lips did not move.

"Magician of Black Chaos, destroy Diabound but keep the people safe!" Yugi commanded. The magician nodded and turned back to the monster in front of him. Though Diabound's arm shook as he pressed harder to try and destroy Atem and Yugi, the magician did not waver an inch.

Turning back to the monster, the magician narrowed his eyes and pushed him back; flying high into the air far from the crowded streets, then released a large ball of magic. Bakura and Diabound cried out in pain as the magic hit the beast directly in the chest, smoke coming from both the monster and his master.

Bakura looked stunned, clutching his chest and staring at the small boy, but then growled. "I will be back, Pharaoh! And mark my words, next time your little boyfriend won't be around to save you!" And with that, Bakura and Diabound slipped into the night and vanished.

With the threat gone, the magician sunk back to the ground then turned to Yugi. _"Well, that's one less secret to keep Master, and the danger is gone from the city."_

"Thank you, magician." Yugi smiled, nodded in thanks. The magician nodded in return and faded away. As the image of the magician became fainter and fainter, Yugi's energy drained more and more from him, until the magician was gone and Yugi blacked out into sweet slumber.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, the sleep that had numbed his pain was gone leaving him with a throbbing headache and aching muscles.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." Came a voice Yugi knew all too well. Opening his yes and blinking against the light, Yugi saw Atem sat on a chair beside him, no crown or gold, just a simple tunic. Atem's eyes were focused on his face, his eyes and features revealing no emotion, making Yugi weary.

"W-where am I?" Yugi asked in confusion, his memory hazy. Atem seemed to sense this as he stayed silent and let the memory come back. Yugi swallowed thickly. "A-are you mad?"

"That you have a Ba? No. That you kept it from me for all these years? Yes." Atem's voice was so calm it made Yugi even more nervous. The young boy looked down.

"I-I-I'm sorry Atem." He whispered weakly.

"I forgive you." The boy's head snapped up to look at his master, Atem smiling softly at Yugi's shocked face. "Why so surprised? You did save me and my people from Bakura after all." Atem then winked at him. "Though I think we'll be keeping all of what happened last night to ourselves."

"L-last night?! How long have I been asleep?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Hmm, well it's evening now..." Atem mused, sitting back in his chair.

"T-that long?!" Yugi then looked around the room he was on and gasped. "T-T-This is y-your bed!" Yugi cried.

Atem smiled in amusement. "Yes. I had to carry you back to the palace and sneak us both in, I couldn't take you to the servant's quarters."

"B-But then w-where did y-you sleep?" Yugi stuttered nervously.

"Hmm beside you." Atem said smoothly, acting as if it was nothing, watching with a smirk as Yugi's cheeks turned a bright red. "I haven't been to court today either. I told them that I was tired and asked you to care for me today so no one would bother us."

"B-B-But-!"Yugi began, panic clear in his voice and features at he stared at Atem.

"Just what did your magician mean last night Yugi?" Atem asked seriously, cutting Yugi off, leaning forwards towards him. Yugi gulped.

"W-what-?"

"He said "that's one less secret to keep"..." Seeing Yugi's astonished expression, Atem smirked cockily. "You're not the only one with a link to the world of the spirits remember? I heard his voice just as clearly as you did. So..." Atem leaned even closer. "what did he mean Yugi?"

Yugi looked away and bit his lip, his cheeks burning his skin as they heated even more. "H-h-he was on about...how...I f-feel for you...how...I've always felt for you..." Yugi trailed off, feeling as if his own words were choking him.

Yugi gasped when Atem took his face in his hands and turned him to face him, bringing them closer together than ever before. Yugi's breathing became heavy and short.

"What do you feel for me Yugi?" Atem whispered softly. Yugi couldn't stop his eyes from scanning every line and detail of the young man so close to him, how his lips curved and puckered as he spoke, how his eyes burned into his even though they were only half open.

"Forgive me." Was all he whispered before his control sapped and flung his arms around Atem's neck and brought their lips together rather roughly. Yugi easily ignored the pain that he caused his body by moving so harshly, concentrating only on how amazing it felt to finally have his lips against Atem's. Shaking, Yugi pulled away after a short moment. "I love you Atem. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I always have. No one's ever been so kind to me, so understanding, so thoughtful, and so gentle. You're a wonderful person Atem."

Yugi hadn't even realised that he was crying until Atem whipped his tears away for him. "Sshh Little One, sshh. Don't cry, such a beautiful face as yours was not made to cry. My Little One, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Atem soothed, speaking softly to try and sooth the shaking teen.

"Because I feared you'd reject me or ignore me." Yugi's voice broke as he continued to cry.

"How could I ever reject someone as sweet and loving as you? Oh Yugi, please no more tears, there's no need for them. Sshh my beloved sshh." Atem smiled, stroking Yugi's cheeks with his thumbs.

"B-beloved?" Yugi asked in confusion and hope. Atem smirked, kissing Yugi softly, but with pleasurable force and meaning.

"Yes beloved." Atem breathed, pulling away from the kiss, standing to gently lay beside Yugi in the bed, wrapping an arm carefully around his waist to draw them together. "I love you Yugi, always have. I remember the first time I saw you, so weak, frail and scared. Instantly I wanted to protect you, but I couldn't understand why, then when I brought you here to my room and you smiled up at me with those lovely eyes of yours, my world brightened and became anew. Your smile dazzled me and ever since I couldn't help but love the soft, sweet, gentle, caring person that you are." Yugi listened intently, astounded that his secret love felt the same for him for just as long.

"And to think, it took a near death experience to force us to confess to each other...but why did you never tell me?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I didn't want to pressure you." Yugi lifted his head to look at Atem in a frown of confusion. Atem smiled and ran his hands through Yugi's hair absentmindedly as he explained. "I feared that you would feel pressured into loving me back because of my status, and I wanted you to love me for _me_." Atem explained, hugging Yugi closer to him.

Yugi smiled peacefully, his tears finally stopping. They smiled at each other, Atem tightening his arms around Yugi slightly for a loving hug which Yugi gladly returned.

"Hic!"

That is until Yugi started with the hiccups. Blushing Yugi covered his mouth in embarrassment. "HIC! Oh Ra." Yugi moaned.

Atem chuckled, smirking darkly as he leaned down to Yugi to whisper. "I'll cure that for you." Then brought their lips together for a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

Egypt: review if ya want and please, dont be afraid to request! :)


	11. A Knights Love

Egypt: well i did say i was going to post a one-shot with Timaeus in to help u all deside on wether to include him or not

again, FMA-YGOfangirl has done an amzin job with this so dont forget her hard work :)

**Warning:** so i decided to make it a yugi and Timaeus pairing just to give it a try... im rating this T because theres some _slightly _suggested themes...

well, hope ya like it :)

* * *

"Welcome back Master." Yugi said cheerfully, bowing as the tall figure came in. "How was training?" He asked politely.

The young man sighed as he closed the door, pulling off his helmet, the perfect colour of the sea's green, shallow waters, running his fingers through his hair so it regained its usual shape again. "As well as can be I suppose." He muttered, his rough, deep baritone voice sounding tired.

Yugi only just managed to shift a giggle, knowing how much it annoyed and tired his Master to train the newly recruited soldiers, and his bored, worn out expression was something he rarely saw. Yugi tried and failed to keep his eyes away from the older man, but was careful not to stare.

The two looked similar, both having pale skin and almost star shaped black hair with golden bangs in the shape that looked like lightning, but they were also very different.

* * *

Yugi was very small, just over 5 feet even though he was 16, with large childish, amethyst eyes and full cheeks, and a very innocent face. His arms and body were thin but healthy, a small waist with curvy hips, with thin but shapely legs, he was surprised someone hadn't mistaken him for a girl yet. His hair was shorter than his Master, with amethyst tips and a small golden bang hanging on his forehead in a zigzag.

Yugi had been born with a servant for a mother and a Lord for a father. Because of this he was cast out and pushed aside by society, all because he was conceived out of wedlock, calling him unclean because his mother was a mere slave to the rich.

His mother died during birth to him so she never had the chance to name or protect him from the cruel world, and his father only kept him around until he was 6, giving him an education in return for cleaning and working with the servants, then cast him out into the streets to fend for himself.

Of course Yugi was smart enough to get a job as a servant for another Lord, but was given away to another like an object.

This kept happening until Timaeus, Knight and Lord in the court of Atlantis, found him and bought him to become his squire when Yugi was 12. Ever since then, the young Knight had protected him from the cruelty of others and taught him what his father had neglected to teach about life and the world around him.

To repay his Master for his kindness, Yugi worked hard as a squire, polishing and cleaning armour and weapons like he was supposed to, kept the weapons in order and everything neat. But as years passed, Yugi began to notice Timaeus as more than a Master and teacher, he noticed him as a man...a kind man who he deeply, deeply cared for.

* * *

Timaeus, however, was average height for a 21 year old, just 5"11; his narrow eyes were the colour of the deep waters of the ocean, only his right eye had a large scar that reached his hair line all the way down to his cheek bone. Despite the red line and his constant denial, Timaeus had a very handsome face, and his body was toned and strong. His hair, though, had golden streaks of lightning, no small bag like Yugi, and his tips matched his eyes, a deep ocean blue.

Timaeus had been born into a well respected, rich family. His mother was sister to the Queen and his Father was a General in the Atlantian army, and though both were very rich, they were kind and loving parents.

Timaeus had a good childhood, going to school with his friends Critias and Helmos; he lived in the palace, rode often with his father and went on hunts often. When the young man turned 10 however, his mother was struck down by disease and his father lost a part of himself as well with her passing. And so, Timaeus was thrown into military training learning to wield any weapon as well as fight with his own fists, and his father personally made sure his pain threshold was good and strong.

And so, over the years Timaeus grew tough and somewhat cold, even at the funeral of his father after the old man had fallen from his horse, Timaeus never even shed a tear. And so, the young man gained his father's title of Lord and even proved himself to be worthy and loyal to King Dartz, and was knighted at a young age of seventeen.

It was actually on the night of his Knighting, when the King held a feast in his honour, that he first saw Yugi.

Though he'd never admit it, Timaeus had been stunned at the sight of the young boy, his head hung in obedience, so small, young and fragile looking, his face so sad and angelic it made his heart hurt. That night, Timaeus had spoken with his Master and had bought him for a small amount of gold, and even as Yugi grew taller and aged slightly, Timaeus still saw him as beautiful as that first night.

* * *

"What was Helmos's excuse for skipping training this time?" Yugi asked, stepping forward to take the helmet and then place it carefully on top of the small wooden dummy – an item that many Knights used to hang up their armour when it was not needed – then returned to the taller teen to help remove his cape which the Knight was already fiddling with.

Timaeus sighed; a faint rumbling growl entwined with the sound as Yugi swatted his hands away playfully and easily undid his cape. "It seems that Critias was a little...rough with him last night."

Timaeus watched with pleasure and amusement as Yugi froze for a second and his cheeks flared a lovely bright red, his large, innocent eyes going wider for a second as he took in what the older had just said.

Yugi swallowed thickly, nervous as his Masters eyes followed him, quickly stepping away to hook the cape around the dummy. "O-o-oh." The boy stuttered. Unable to say anything else, Yugi concentrated on helping the young Knight remove his armour, but it seemed Timaeus was not done.

"Yeah, though Critias seemed rather happy today, clearly he enjoyed his night...though from how much Helmos was blushing I suppose he did as well." Timaeus said in a chuckle, watching Yugi's reactions carefully as he untied his shoulder guards and place them securely on the wooden dummy.

"I-I see." Yugi muttered weakly as he fiddled with the growing amount of armour on the wood. Yugi gulped, feeling his hands become warm and moist as his cheeks burned. Behind him, where Yugi couldn't see, Timaeus sent Yugi a soft smile, allowing his eyes to fill with longing as he watched the boy move so timidly, yet gracefully. Yugi turned back to Timaeus, keeping his eyes on the floor as he approached to gather the rest of his armour, the longing gone from the Knight's eyes and replaced by their usual kindness.

Once the armour was removed, all that was left on Timaeus was his usual sea green tunic and leather trousers, but even then, Yugi went to the back of the tunic to undo his tight knot and loosen the string so Timaeus could remove it himself.

"I've already run your bath." Yugi offered, stepping back and putting his arms behind him as a sign he was finished.

"Thank you Yugi." Timaeus smiled and nodded to the young teen before stepping around him to his bathing chambers. "Don't forget that it is the ball tonight to celebrate the King and Queen's first born, you will need to pick an outfit for the both of us." As he reached the door to the bathroom, he stopped and turned back to Yugi. Yugi shifted in his feet nervously as Timaeus looked him over swiftly, heat rising to his cheeks yet again. "Wear that amethyst tunic, you look good in that." Timaeus turned again before adding, "And pick an outfit for me that matches." Then stepped into the bathing room and shut the door, leaving Yugi staring after him, his cheeks burning brighter than before, stretching from his jaw to hairline.

Yugi gulped. "W-w-why would he want to match _me_?" Yugi whispered to himself, frowning in deep thought.

Normally couples would wear outfits to match each other, not Master and servant.

Yugi stumbled his way to his room beside his Master's, quickly pulling out his long sleeved amethyst tunic with silver embroidery in pretty floral patterns and black leather leggings ready, then moved to the Knight's room. Searching through the wardrobe and draws, Yugi finally found a decent outfit for Timaeus.

Yugi chose a rich purple sleeveless tunic with a low neck line and a black silk shirt for underneath, silver thread embroiled into the soft purple silk in curvy, striking patterns, and well fitting black leather leggings to finish. Nodding approvingly, Yugi laid the clothing on the bed, just in time as Timaeus came in with a towel around his hips.

Spotting his Master, Yugi's cheeks burned and he quickly bowed, excusing himself so the Knight could dress in peace.

Once safely inside his room, Yugi leaned against his door, staring wide eyed at the wall in front of him, not really seeing it. The image of Timeaus's toned body- slightly wet, scars here and there to only make him seem stronger- was still clear in his mind.

"Oh Gods." He breathed. Taking a deep breath, Yugi managed to keep his legs from shaking as he approached his bed and changed. As Yugi slipped on his cotton tunic and pulled up his leather trousers, his mind wondered to that first official meeting with Timaeus...

* * *

Yugi followed his master obediently, looking around the palace halls curiously, confused as to why his master had woken him so early to return to the palace after last night's grand feast.

Finally the two stopped at a pair of double doors and his Master knocked softly.

"Knight Timaeus? I have returned with the servant." He called through the door.

In no time at all, the door was unlocked and opened to reveal a young, handsome man with only a pair of brown leather leggings on and holding a bloodied cloth to his right eye. Yugi blushed and looked away immediately.

"Ah thank you, here." The young man held out a small bag which Yugi's master gladly snatched.

"Right boy, this is your new Master." The old man said, roughly pushing Yugi towards Timaeus. Yugi squeaked in surprise and closed his eyes for impact, but instead of feeling the wall like he thought he would, strong, soft hands caught him and kept him upright.

Looking up in astonishment, ready to thank the young man, Yugi gasped at seeing a large bloody line scarring the handsome face before him, the cloth on the floor from when Timaeus had dropped it to save Yugi.

Yugi quickly knelt and retrieved the cloth, offering it back to the young man.

"Thank you, come on in Yugi."

The young boy obeyed, watching the young man sit at a settee with a heavy sigh, dip the cloth in water and hiss as he placed it back onto his eye.

"May I help with that?" Yugi asked timidly, his voice a soft whisper. Timaeus watched Yugi closely for a moment before nodding and handing him the cloth. Yugi smiled and began cleaning the open wound. "How did this happen? M-may I ask?" Yugi questioned shyly.

Timaeus sighed. "I pissed off Critias during training and he lashed out and did this." Timaeus grumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sir." Yugi said softly, wetting the cloth some more.

"It's not so bad I suppose, but it's going to leave one hell of a nasty scar." Timaeus muttered giving Yugi a soft smirk. Yugi smiled in return and went back to healing the scared eye.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Timaeus called, and in walked Knight Critias and Knight Helmos.

"You did hurt him badly you lying son of a goblin!" Helmos growled at the navy blue Knight.

"Oh stop panicking he'll heal." Critias shot back.

"Yes but thanks to you I'll never see though my right eye again." Timaeus growled, making Yugi shiver.

"On the bright side, the ladies will think you're even more ruggedly handsome." Helmos teased, making Timaeus groan in dread.

"Who's the kid?" Critias asked, nodding to Yugi. Yugi gulped in fear, unconsciously leaning a little closer to Timaeus for support, making Timaeus grin as Yugi kept weary eyes on Critias.

"Yugi, my new squire." Timaeus informed, looking up at Helmos and Critias.

Helmos leaned down to look at Yugi closely. "Hey, he's pretty cute. Good job Timaeus." Helmos winked at his fellow Knight, making him growl in warning and blush terribly bright.

"So that's why you were in such a rush to leave training this morning despite your injury, so you would be here to pick him up." Critias mussed, watching Yugi closely.

"Shut up Critias before I return the favour for giving me this." Timaeus growled, pointing to his scarred eye that Yugi was still dabbing.

Critias rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry."

"Umm..." Everyone looked to Yugi as he blushed. "T-the bleedings stopped but you should probably rest for a while." Yugi muttered shyly.

Timaeus smiled and nodded. "Ok then." Timaeus stood and glared out the navy blue Knight. "Critias get out, Helmos?" He turned to the red Knight. "Will you please show Yugi around and explain what he has to do while I rest?"

Helmos grinned and wrapped an around Yugi's neck. "Sure thing! Come on little buddy, I'll give you the grand tour!" And with that, Yugi was practically dragged out of the room.

* * *

Looking down at himself, Yugi tightened the black leather platted rope around his hips, pulling on the bottom of his tunic to straighten it out, and then heading to the door as he finished straightening himself up.

At the door, Yugi knocked timidly. "May I come in Master?" Yugi called softly.

"Of course Yugi, come on in." Timaeus answered. Slowly, Yugi opened his door, sighing in relief when the Knight had his leggings and tunic in place, but couldn't help but giggle as Timaeus fiddled and pulled on the loose silk of his tunic.

"Apologies Master, I forgot to pull out your belt." Yugi quickly went to the wardrobe and pulled out a belt similar to his own, only silver was platted in with the black leather. "Here, allow me." Yugi muttered, easily threading the rope through the available holes at the young man's hip, pulling it around to tie at the front, then smoothed over the shoulders, tucking the black shirt collar over properly, then finally stepped away and smiled. "There, perfect." Yugi said, turning to the door, not noticing the light pink on the Knight's cheeks from them being so close.

Yugi opened the door and looked back to the Knight, waiting for the older to lead the way. Timaeus smiled and nodded, striding out of his rooms with Yugi in tow, both heading down the halls, approaching the sound of soft music.

Entering the Hall, Timaeus nodded his head to people as they welcomed him, Yugi following him as he made his way through the large stone room.

"Yug!" Yugi turned to see Helmos by the food table, waving at him. The young servant smiled at the Knight and looked to his Master, who smiled and nodded, giving him permission to leave his side.

"Tonight you're my equal Yugi, it's a party, enjoy it." Yugi's cheeks slightly coloured at Timaeus's words and how his eyes brightened as he said "equal", but smiled and nodded, quickly weaving through the crowd to his friend.

"Good evening Helmos." Yugi said cheerfully to the shaggy haired blond. The young man was very tall, 6"2, his eyes narrow and a piercing gold, wearing a short sleeved crimson tunic and no undershirt, wearing black leather leggings.

"Hey Yug, how has your day been?" Helmos asked curiously, picking up another piece of meat and popping it into his mouth while watching Yugi.

"Good." Yugi smiled, shifting on his feet, looking at his feet.

Helmos looked across the hall to see Critias and Timaeus talking, Timaeus's eyes constantly flickering to Yugi, watching him closely, and smiling softly when he saw how shy the young boy was being. Helmos rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Then why are you all twitchy?" Helmos asked, smirking knowingly. Yugi blushed and looked to the table for something to look at, his stomach filling with butterflies and his cheeks flaming as the image of Timaeus suddenly flashed in his mind again with only a towel on. Helmos chuckled softly. "I take it there's been no change in your relationship then."

Yugi groaned. "I don't know how much more I can take. But I can't tell him Helmos, I just can't. I tried but the words get stuck in my throat like I'm about to choke on them." Yugi whined.

"Just tell him how you feel already, the worst that will happen is that Timaeus will not return your feelings, and you know Timaeus won't hurt or be mad at you for being honest with him." Yugi saw something flash across the young Knight's face, but it only lasted a split second before it was hidden away.

"Y-y-yeah but-"

"Yugi?" The said boy jumped and squeaked at the sudden appearance of the voice behind him. Yugi quickly spun around, only to find a very amused Timaeus. "I just came over to ask if you would care to dance with me...though now I think you could do with some fresh air after how high you just jumped." The Knight teased.

Helmos chuckled lowly from beside Yugi while the young teen blushed furiously. "Err, n-no I'm fine, I-I-I'd li-like to d-d-dance Ma-"

"Timaeus." The young man cut in, taking Yugi's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. "I told you we were equals tonight, remember? So call me by my name."

"O-ok." Yugi stuttered nervously. Finally Timaeus turned back to Yugi, taking his right hand and holding it up while placing his hand on Yugi's hip. Yugi gulped, taking an unsteady breath and lifted his left hand to the Knight's shoulder, letting the taller lead him in the dance.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat as Timaeus leaned down to him so his lips were at his ear. "Relax young one, you're very tense. Calm and enjoy yourself." Timaeus said soothingly, rubbing his thumb over Yugi's hand.

As the two twirled, Yugi caught a glimpse of Critias and Helmos standing together, watching them with smiles. Timaeus turned them so his back were to the couple and in Yugi's view, allowing Helmos to successfully mouth to him.

Yugi's sudden gasp made Timaeus look down worriedly. "Are you alright Yugi?"

Yugi nodded furiously. "Y-yeah, Helmos just mouthed me something...though I don't think it's true..."

"What did he mouth to you?" Timaeus asked softly.

Yugi blushed. "Y-you'll laugh."

"Yugi," The young teen looked up slowly to find kind, soft, but serious eyes. "I would never laugh at you. Please, tell me what Helmos said."

"H-h-he said that yo-you..." Yugi stuttered, looking anywhere but at the young man holding him closer and closer.

"Yes?" Timaeus prompted.

"L-li-like me..." Yugi managed. Timaeus was silent, making Yugi even more nervous. Finally, Yugi couldn't help his temptation and looked up.

Yugi gasped again, Timaeus was smiling at him, but not with a smile he'd ever seen before. It was a gentle, loving, sweet look; his eyes were happy but held his longing for the young boy.

"And what if he's right?" Timaeus questioned, leaning forward so their faces were close together and spoke softly, only to Yugi. "What if I more than just "like" you Yugi? What if I told you that?"

Yugi's cheeks were bright pink, but he smiled widely. "Then I'd ask you why you didn't tell me sooner."

Timaeus chuckled and shrugged. "I wanted to make sure that you felt more than just lust towards me." Timaeus smiled widely. "It's no secret that I've had my fair share of men and women, but I wanted something _meaningful_ with you Yugi, something special." Yugi blushed and smiled, nodding in understanding. Suddenly, Timaeus stopped their dancing, but kept an arm around the small boy's waist. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He said softly.

"O-okay." Yugi replied, letting the Knight take his hand and lead him out of the hall.

The young boy breathed in deeply as they stepped outside, exhaling in a heavy sigh, smiling at the gentle, cool breeze the night air supplied. Yugi opened his eyes when the arm around him disappeared, only to see Timaeus standing a pace in front of him, his back facing him and his arm hooked in an offer. Yugi smiled shyly, stepping forward and slipping his arm through to link with Timaeus.

The young Knight send Yugi a soft grin before leading them both on a walk through the dark, the moon supplying enough light to see where they were going. Yugi smiled, the Palace looked mysterious and magical in the moon light, so different from its usual bright, vibrant self.

The two walked in silence for a while before they came to a stone bench under a sycamore tree, then Timaeus sat down and patted the spot next to him.

"Won't you join me?" He asked teasingly. Yugi blushed but sat, his hands entwined on his lad, looking down. "Why so nervous?" Timaeus asked with a raised eyebrow, slowly wrapping his arm around Yugi's waist again so as not to startle the tense teen.

"W-well w-we both confessed...and...Usually...couples...kiss and stuff but...I-I-I've never been kissed before..." Yugi muttered hesitantly, his cheeks burning.

Timaeus chuckled softly. "Then," Yugi squeaked as Timaeus took his chin and turned his face to look up at him. "Will you grant me the honour of being your first kiss?" Timaeus asked his voice so soft it came out as nothing but a whisper.

Yugi smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing, allowing Timaeus to lean closer until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Yugi smiled into the kiss, slowly raising his arms to wrap them around Timaeus's neck, Timaeus's hand on Yugi's chin dropped to wrap around his small waist. When they pulled away, Yugi buried his head against Timaeus's chest, his cheeks still burning, but he had a smile dancing on his lips.

"So if you've never been kissed... I guess you've also never done it..." Timaeus said thoughtfully, but Yugi could hear the smirk in his voice. At the Knight's words, Yugi tensed and turned to stone.

"N-n-no..." Yugi admitted, pressing more into the taller young man as if to hide himself. Timaeus chuckled.

"Don't worry my dear Yugi, we'll go as slow as you like." Timaeus soothed, rubbing the boy's back and kissing his hair.

* * *

Egypt: well i hope u liked my one-shot :)

review and request!


	12. It only takes a minute

Egypt: sorry its been a while but im back at school now and i can already tell this year is gonna kill me -_-'

so this is a very long one-shot for a friend of mine who sent me a private message resquesting this story :) she's shy cause she requested a Lemon and doent want anyone to know who she is out of repect for her, i will not be mentioning her name but this one-shot is for her

so i hope u like it!

**Warnings:** so as iv said, this has a **lemon** in so if u dont like lemons, just skip it...im rating this one a...T so around 16 or so for suggestive themes but the lemon is an M...the pairing is YugixAtem...oh and if ur offended by slavery then im sorry but it is in here, and i hate slavery as well but it is nessessary for this one-shot so sorry!

So, hope u like it!

**Oh and **this chapter's **name** is inspired by my favourite Take That song "It only take a minute (to fall in love)"

* * *

Yugi shivered as Gaius Caesar, Emperor of Rome and his Master, pulled out of him and rolled off of his small body to sit by his side, the aging man panting.

"Go now pet; you still have work to do." The Emperor commanded a sick, twisted smile on his face. That disturbing smile always showed after his "special time" with the boy.

"Yes domine." Yugi muttered, quickly standing and pulling on his tunic again, just managing not to gag at the slick, sticky substance he could feel inside him as he moved. The pale skinned boy quickly walked out of his Masters room and down the hall, cleaning and tidying as he went.

Yugi knew why his master had been rougher with him even though the monarch tried to hide it. But it was no secret that the Pharaoh, the King of Egypt, a visiting Royal to the land of Rome, was a hard young man to bargain with and the Emperor was becoming more and more frustrated.

The pale skinned slave also knew that Rome was desperate to establish new trades with the rich, lush, prosperous land of desert and sun, Rome's large city with ever increasing numbers demanded fine Egyptian silks, wanted their deliciously rich honey and fruit- but Atem, the youngest Pharaoh to take the throne being only 17 summers old, was a skilled negotiator and refused to be bought by the Roman Emperor's cheap prices.

The young teen sighed heavily in relief when he reached the gardens safely, heading to his favourite spot. A small stone bench sat alone beneath a lush tree in the shade, the small palace pond in front of him so he could watch the colourful fish swim around in the clear waters. The sunlight danced delicately over the wave's surface, the leaves rustling in a gentle hum as a soft breeze blew from the hills carrying the faint scent of freshly dug up earth from farms and wild flowers from untamed lands. It was these quiet moments that the boy relaxed and drifted off into his own thoughts...

Yugi smiled as he remembered the exquisite gardens of his past home, the Japanese palace. Yugi remembered all the different coloured blossoms that bloomed in the spring, the small trees lining the sleight path into the gardens, the beautifully carved, red painted bridge over the large pond, the small stone statues that graced private corners of the luscious green grass, _and _all the colourful native flowers that flourished in the warm summers.

Yugi sighed and smiled sadly at the memory of his old home. How he had loved that garden. Being torn away from his loved ones and homeland had almost killed Yugi, but he had made a bargain and he would damn himself into the clutches of darkness before he went back on it.

"May I join you?" Asked a rich, smooth baritone voice that sent pleasant shivers up and down his spine, he had heard it only a few times in the past two weeks, but he had somehow come to know the voice all too well.

There, leaning casually against the tree behind him, was the centre of his master's frustration, the talk of the entire city, the desired object of every young lady at court. Pharaoh Atem.

Yugi gulped and blushed. Though the boy had been around the young Monarch a handful of times, he had never actually looked at him before as ordered by his master. But now, with just the two of them in the unpopular gardens, Yugi dared to go against his master, and oh he was not disappointed in the slightest.

The young Ladies of court were right; Atem was as handsome as a God. More so, in fact if that was humanly possible. The young man was devilishly charming, with observant crimson eyes that had narrowed with maturity yet were still wide with youth, his cheek bones visual but his cheeks still plump to make him seem young and cute, with taunting punched lips forming a smirk, and a defined, manly jaw to show the boys age and strength.

Aside from dazzling looks, Yugi also realised as he looked the young King over, that he was also very well defined and toned, with muscular arms and broad shoulders, a tight, hard chest, toned stomach and powerful looking legs. And his Royal Egyptian clothing of a red kilt, large golden collar and winged crown in place on his forehead made him look temptingly desirable, his gold seeming the almost same colour of his richly tanned skin.

The fact that Atem looked like an older, more confident and powerful version of Yugi was something that unnerved him slightly, especially as they both shared a similar unique hairstyle. However, that fact was easy to over look for Yugi, since the older version of himself was better-looking...well, in Yugi's opinion at least.

Yugi flushed when he realised he had been staring at the Pharaoh and quickly nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment.

Atem didn't seem to mind the wait as he strode confidently up to Yugi's side and sat rather close to him, which did not go unnoticed by the creamy skinned boy. Yugi couldn't help but shiver as his thighs brushed against Atem's, finding the feeling of the others warm skin was oddly comforting.

"Your name is Yugi isn't it?" Atem asked with a kind smile.

Of course Atem already knew Yugi's name. After seeing the young boy for the first time and dazzled by his innocent charm, he had sent Seth- his cousin and High Priest- out to gather all information on the boy, even his dark secrets.

"Y-yes Pharaoh it is." Yugi answered nervously, blushing brighter as he stuttered, which only seemed to make the young King smile more.

"And how old are you Yugi?" Atem quizzed.

Again the young royal knew, but he just wanted to hear the boy's soft, gentle voice.

"15 summers, almost 16..." Yugi trailed off thoughtfully. "Almost 8 summers..." Yugi muttered quietly to himself in thought. Yugi glanced at the young King nervously, worried the older had heard him, but Atem either didn't, or saw the sadness in his eyes and decided not to question it.

"So, you are a slave to the Emperor?" Atem asked carefully.

Yugi swallowed his saliva which suddenly felt like honey; thick and sticky, slowly sliding down his throat. The boy hesitated but then spoke shakily. "More of a..."pet" really... I-I clean and such but..." Yugi trailed off, his cheeks colouring again but this time hotter in burning shame.

Atem fell silent, keeping his face clear of emotion aside for kindness to ease the boy's nerves, but inside he was growling in rage and jealousy.

Yes, Atem had noticed the small, pale skinned teen on his first day when he first arrived in the Palace of Rome and from that point on, he had barely been able to remove his gaze.

Atem examined the boy's looks closely again. The boys face was still rounded and full, making him seem childlike, and his large, beautiful amethyst eyes made him seem so innocent. The boys full, rosy lips were something Atem was struggling to avoid, they looked so sweet and delectable to the young ruler, and not only that, but the boy was lean and curvy with a small waist, lovely rounded hips and shapely legs, making him almost look like a young girl. To Atem, Yugi was a picture of innocent beauty, an angel cast in irons to slave away for a greedy Emperor.

But now, Atem found out this sweet, pure soul was being used and abused, not only forced to slave away like a servant. It disgusted Atem that someone would intentionally bring pain and shame to such a lovely creature as the one before him, strengthening his resolve to free the boy.

Oh yes, Atem knew all about how Yugi was the Crown Prince of Japan, he even knew of the bargain Yugi had made with Caesar- how the boy bravely stood up when Rome had threatened invasion and offered himself so the Roman soldiers would not hurt his people, and at only 8 summers of age.

The young Pharaoh deeply admired Yugi for that selfless act; that despite his fear and impending pain and suffering, his will to protect his people was so strong and devoted he had enough courage to give himself over to his enemies so as to save his people and aging Grandfather.

And so, as part of the trade deal with Rome, Atem's demands were equal goods to be traded on each side to be fair, and also to have Yugi. Given, Atem didn't enjoy bargaining for the boy like he was an object, but as soon as he won his deal, which he was confident he would and Caesar was weakening, Atem was set on setting the boy free and sending him back home, despite his deep interest in the angelic teen.

"Do you like to play games Yugi?" Atem asked softly, deciding it was better to change the subject to distract the seemingly distressed boy, and he was curious to find out more on the young teens personality.

It worked, Yugi's face lit up and his eyes became brighter. "Yes I do." Yugi smiled. Atem smirked.

"Well then," The young Pharaoh stood and offered his arm. "Shall we play a few? I have many in my lounge room from my country." Atem offered. Yugi's smile widened into a happy grin and nodded eagerly, standing so as to take Atem's arm, letting the taller teen lead the way to his chambers.

* * *

Hours later Atem was lying on his back in the Roman bed, hands behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. The teen sighed dreamily. Yugi had left a while ago after hours of talking and games, but even with the absence of his pure, sweet presence, the young King couldn't get the young boy out of his head.

The Pharaoh sighed again and rolled onto his side, images of Yugi's bright, happy smile, the purity in his lovely violet eyes, the beauty and youth of his form and face filled his minded.

Atem had hoped to relieve some of his desire and curiosity by spending personal time with the boy, praying that his interest and need for him would be sated. But instead, their chatting and fun had the opposite effect. All that resulted from the wonderful afternoon with Yugi was a new strengthened resolve to free the young teen from the clutches of the Roman Empire and renewed desire to have Yugi close to him at all times.

Atem thought back to all the personal questions they had each asked about their childhoods, family and friends, past relationships – to which Atem was thrilled to know that Yugi had experienced none – and what their homes were like.

Atem smiled as he remembered all the boy's reactions, like how his full cheeks colouring in an adorable pink, how he would smile so softly when he spoke of his gardens in Japan, or how his eyes shone when he spoke of his Grandfather. But the depressed and pained look Yugi held haunted him, disturbed his mind and pierced his heart.

No angel should look so broken, He had thought at the time. Upon questioning what Yugi was thinking about to cause such a sad expression, the boy had looked up at him with a weak smile and watery eyes. The young teen replied that he was remembering the Roman soldiers storming into his home to take him to Rome and his life as a slave. The young King had clenched his fists on his lap under the table where Yugi couldn't see, his knuckles white and his fingers throbbing from the pain of his powerful grip.

The Pharaoh rolled back onto his back with yet another sigh, closing his eyes in an attempt to relax and find sleep, but instead of sweet slumber of which he craved, there came a loud pounding on his door.

* * *

Yugi had a small smile on his lips as he made his way through the quiet halls, staying as silent as possible. No matter how hard he tried, little Yugi just couldn't remove the pleasant curve his lips formed, not that he wanted to.

The boy had sat in the gardens for the remainder of the evening and was now aimlessly wondering the halls, finding himself to restless to sleep- his mind too full of the young Pharaoh.

His time with _Atem_- as the older requested he address him as instead of Pharaoh- had been very enjoyable. The young teen giggled and blushed fondly as he remembered Atem's soft gazes, so kind and understanding, so curious and interested.

By the end of their few hours together, Yugi had told the young King practically his entire life story, and the older teen had even graced him with his own. Atem had been especially eager to hear Yugi tell him about his homeland and though the small boy felt the usual painful ache in his heart as he spoke, the pale slave couldn't deny it felt good to talk so openly again.

"Pet!" Yugi froze and shivered at the sound of the voice, turning slowly in dread.

* * *

"Gaius, what are you doing here?" Atem asked, his eyes narrow in suspicion and caution.

The old man seemed tired and annoyed. "I have been thinking over your offer, and have decided to bargain with you."

Mentally, Atem was smirking in victory, but the Pharaoh kept his expression blank and emotionless as he stood aside to let the older man in.

"Will accept your offer for even and fair trade Atem, however if you want the boy then you will have to pay for him. He is a slave after all...and a valuable one at that." The old man announced after stepping into his guests room, standing tall, bold and regal. Atem scoffed quietly, careful not to let the old man hear and take back is offer.

"How much?" Atem asked tightly. It felt so wrong to the young King to bargain money over the kind boy, but then again if he didn't...

* * *

"Y-Yes domine? Is there something you need?" Yugi asked politely, trying to keep the shaking from his weak voice.

"Come with me." Was all the young man said before turning sharply and walking away at a brisk pace. "Either you follow of your own free will or I drag you, your choice slave." The man called back over his shoulder to Yugi, sending a cold glare that made Yugi shiver in fear.

"Y-Yes." Yugi stuttered, running after his escort through the dark, chilly halls of the Roman palace.

* * *

"I think 500 gold coins will do nicely, and a collection of Egypt's finest Egyptian silks." Gaius demanded sternly, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "That will have to do seen as though you have refused all of my beautiful daughters." The old man muttered sourly, eyes following the Egyptian King carefully as the young Royal sat on one of the sofas with unnerving grace to think over the offer. "Besides, you are taking a Japanese slave, a rare gem no one else possesses. Not to mention the fact that the boy is next in line for the Japanese throne."

"Why are there no other Japanese slaves?" Atem asked curiously, raising one elegant eyebrow in question.

The old man growled and collapsed onto a seat opposite him. "It was part of the pest's deal. He would become a slave to me and in return none of his people were to be harmed or captured by my soldiers, ever. Shame too, Japanese slaves always fetch a nice price on the slave market."

Atem narrowed his eyes at the aging man, cursing him in Ra's name for his lack of humanity. "So, Japan is off limits to the Roman empire?" the Pharaoh clarified. The old man sighed and nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. I gave the twerp my vow of honour and you of all people understand that we Romans pride ourselves on our honour Pharaoh Atem. Japan is safe and out of my reach." Atem nodded. "Although I am not blind Atem, I can see you hate slavery and I know that you will not keep the boy in that status once he is yours. But know this Pharaoh," The old Emperor warned lowly, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes into serious slits. "If Japan makes one move against my empire, ever threatens or brings harm to any roman, royal or peasant, then I will not hesitate to send my soldiers and burn that speck of land and Yugi will end up right back here as my Pet once more. Got that?"

Atem stared at the old ruler evenly, rising slowly from his seat. "I understand, and will be sure to pass on the message."

And with that, Atem turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Yugi gulped in fear as his guide opened the door to the courtyard outside the palace, seeing that there were carriages ready.

"W-What is going on?" Yugi asked weakly, no longer able to keep control on his voice. The young man didn't seem to care about Yugi's quaking voice however as he grabbed his hand and led he to a large carriage, then dropped it hand and left.

Confused and worried, Yugi looked around. "Yugi?" The said boy squeaked, jumping and twirling around to face the voice in fright. The boy sighed in relief when he saw only Atem, but blushed when he realised the older teen was looking at him with an amused smirk. "I didn't mean to frighten you Little One." Atem said softly, flashing Yugi a happy smile before suddenly disappearing. It was then that he realised Atem had been leaning out of one of the carriage windows. The boy jumped again when the carriage door suddenly opened. "Are you alright Yugi? You're very jumpy." Atem mussed, standing in the doorway and holding out a hand to him.

Yugi looked up at the young king questioningly, but took the hand offered. "What's going on Atem?" The pale boy quizzed, looking around at the luxurious carriage with soft silks and thick cushions for comfort.

"I have made a deal with Gaius, you are no longer his slave." Atem answered soothingly, sitting back on the sofa opposite Yugi so as not to crowd the boy or make him uncomfortable.

"S-So...I belong to y-you now?" Yugi asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side cutely. The action reminded Atem off a kitten.

"Only until we reach Egypt, there I intend on freeing you so that you may return home." Atem informed, keeping his voice level and controlled as he spoke, despite the stab he felt in his chest at the thought of never seeing Yugi again.

"You...you've freed me? How-why?!" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Because..." Atem trailed off, looking down at the carriage floor, looking conflicted and nervous. Yugi observed him for a long time, confused and curious, but then smiled and stood.

Atem's head snapped back up when he felt Yugi move to sit next to him, and with little distance between them at that. The small boy yawned and laid his head back into the cushions, curling up close to the young royal and falling asleep instantly.

Atem smiled fondly as he looked on at Yugi, how the boy pulled his knees up to his chest as he slept, his head resting on one of his arms and the other tucked to his chest.

"So cute...why do you have to torture me so?" Atem whispered to himself, reaching out to lightly stroke the boy's forehead, removing the hair that was covering his face. Unconsciously, Yugi hummed and smiled at the touch, shuffling his body so he could lean more into Atem's touch. The act made the young man's heart race.

* * *

It took a month for the Egyptians and Yugi to return to Egypt, a long carriage ride to the coast of Rome then the boat ride to the Egyptian coast. Yugi stayed by Atem's side though the whole time, playing games, talking, reading, and if anyone dared to take the risk of looking...even sleeping side by side.

Despite how close the two were, Atem kept his control (yet he had no control over his mind...resulting in many _pleasant_ dreams) and what control he had had been quickly slipping through his fingers. The Pharaoh breathed a sigh of relief when the call for land was heard, grabbing Yugi's hand and sending him a quick grin before leading him out of their shared chambers up to the main deck. There, both rushed to the railing and Yugi gasped, smiling wide.

"Wow Atem, Egypt looks so beautiful!" Yugi said breathlessly, staring wide eyed at the huge stretch of land before him.

"I'm glad you like it." Atem replied, his voice gentle and his smile soft, making Yugi blush and quickly look back to the shore. Atem felt a strong surge of happiness that Yugi found his homeland so intriguing, but refused to hope that the boy would choice to stay with him. After all why would he? He had a Grandfather who he hadn't seen in years and a country who needed him, a country of his own whom he loved and respected dearly...dearly enough to even hand himself over to his enemies to suffer for.

Atem frowned sadly and turned away, looking to his cousin who was stood leaning against the railing across the large ship watching him carefully. The brunet sent his cousin a sad, knowing smile. Atem blushed slightly. Clearly his cousin had figured out his feelings for the young Japanese Prince. Sighing, the young King turned back to the boy.

"I better go talk to Shimon and make sure everything is in order for our arrival. I'll meet you back in our room." Atem said softly, sending the boy another kind smile before quickly leaving to find the elderly court member.

Seto watched and listened observantly, smirking when the pale boy blushed brightly as his cousin said "our room" and chuckled to himself. He also noticed how the boy stared intently after the Pharaoh, then bit his bottom lip and turned back to the railing.

"Interesting." Seto mussed to himself with a smirk.

"What's interesting Seto?" Mahad asked as he joined his fellow High Priest. Following his gaze to the boy their Pharaoh had freed.

"It seems my cousin and the young Japanese Prince like each other." Seto replied, turning to his friend.

"Really? And here I thought Atem would never find anyone after turning away all those ladies." Mahad muttered thoughtfully with a pleased smile. "Well I'm happy for them."

"Just two problems." Mahad raised an eyebrow at the younger man, indicating for him to explain. "One- Atem has sent word to the Japanese Emperor before he left Rome and the old Emperor has already sent a ship to pick him up."

"Ah damn." Mahad growled. "And second?"

"They don't even realise they like each other." Mahad dead-panned.

"Ah crap." The older young man hissed to himself. "So, shall we get Isis and meddle with the two's relationship to bring them together before the boat comes for Yugi?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Seto chuckled, heading down to the cabins to find Isis. "We've got two days so we have to work fast."

"Only two days? Maybe we should be praying to the gods for a miracle instead." Mahad joked lightly, following after Seto.

* * *

It was evening by the time the boat reached the entrance to the Nile and the trip was almost over for the Egyptians, but this fact only made Yugi sad and uneasy. Atem had informed him that he had sent a letter to his Grandfather and knew the elderly man would want him home immediately, but the idea of leaving Atem was unbearable.

The young teen was standing on the balcony of his shared room with the young Pharaoh, looking out at the land that was dyed orange and pink by the sun that was sinking in the sky.

"I miss Grandpa and my people but...but Atem. I don't want to leave him. How could I be so stupid, letting myself fall for him?" Yugi muttered to himself, his mind aching from loud conflicting thoughts. A part of him wanted to go home, complete his duty to his people by taking his place as Prince and see his beloved Grandfather the man who raised him. And yet another part of him, a part of him that throbbed and ached in his chest at the idea of leaving Atem's side, told him that he belonged exactly where he was. Atem's smiling face flashed through his mind and his chest throbbed again, this time in a pleasurable jolt of heat and happiness. "Oh what do I do?!" Yugi cried in frustration, covering his face with his hands as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Yugi?" The boy gasped at the sound of that voice and spun around, his fears confirmed. There, standing staring at him with wide eyes was Atem.

Yugi's cheeks coloured and he looked down ashamed. "H-How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Atem confirmed, stepping forward, keeping his eyes on the boy.

"So, are you going to call me disgusting and shun me now?" Yugi asked bitterly, tears flowing from his eyes like a weeping waterfall.

"Why on Ra's fine earth would I do that?" Atem asked with a confused frown.

"Where I come from gays are frowned upon." Yugi sniffed.

"Well in Egypt they are accepted." Atem soothed, taking Yugi's face in his hands and rubbing the bitter trail of tears away from his creamy skin, leaning the boys head back slightly so their eyes could meet. "And I could never shun you. How can I reject the boy I love so dearly?"

Yugi gasped, staring wide eyed at the young man before him. "Y-You love me?" Yugi stuttered, feeling his heart swell and hammer against his rib cage. That heart fluttered as Atem leaned closer and smiled that usual soft, kind smile.

Yugi shivered as Atem gently pressed his lips against his own. There was no lip movement, no tongues, no bruising roughness, just a sweet, loving , simple kiss. And it left Yugi breathless. Atem pulled away after a moment panting, feeling lightheaded but more importantly, overwhelmingly happy.

"What do you think?" Atem replied, his voice noticeably husky and deeper than usual, the sound of it made Yugi's body burn.

"I think you love me." Yugi breathed, unable to look away from Atem's warm flame coloured eyes.

"I think your right. In fact, I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you..." Atem chuckled breathlessly. Yugi smiled at the carefree smile and laugh of the young King. Even through all their time together, the young teen had never seen the Pharaoh so laid back and relaxed. It honestly brought him joy to see the Egyptian act more like himself.

Yugi giggled, reaching up on his tip toes to timidly kiss Atem, wrapping his arms around his neck to draw himself closer to the taller teen. Atem gladly wrapped his arms around the small teen's waist, leaning down a little so the boy didn't have to go up onto his toes and hurt himself. Atem hummed as their bodies pressed together, meeting line for line, feeling the comforting, soothing warms of his Little One.

The two only pulled away for air, Yugi resting his head against the young man's chest contently, a happy smile gracing his full lips. But then a thought struck the young Prince and he pulled away from Atem to look up at him with saddened eyes.

"What are we going to do? What am I going to tell my Grandfather when he comes for me?" Yugi gushed.

"Sshh Little One, be still." Atem soothed calmly, his voice gentle, rubbing comforting circles into the boys back and stocking his cheek. "We will stand together and inform your Grandfather of our feelings, and with his blessing, you shall become my Queen." Yugi's eyes lit up for a second, clearly shocked and pleased by the news of the proposal, but still looked nervous and uncertain, so Atem gave him a kind smirk. "Don't fret love, I am certain your Grandfather will accept us. But for now," Suddenly, Atem scooped Yugi up into his arms bridal style which made Yugi blush brilliantly, laying him softly on the bed and laying by his side, wrapping his arms around him to pull the smaller body against his. "For now, there is only us."

Yugi smiled up at his love and nodded, snuggling into Atem, leaning his head back in invitation which Atem hungrily took.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~***LEMON BEGINS HERE SO NO LIKEY, NO READY!***~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

The kiss soon heated up, lips began to move softly against each other, Atem's arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and his hands rested around his hips to hold their bodies tightly together while Yugi's arms wrapped around the taller teen's neck to add pressure to the kiss.

Quickly their breathing came in pants, and Yugi couldn't help but gasp as Atem's firm tongue ran along his bottom lip. But the boy opened his mouth without hesitation, moaning quietly as the muscle roamed and explored his mouth deeply, rubbing against his own and the underside of his tongue, softly massaging the roof of his mouth, and running along his teeth.

Yugi broke the kiss and leaned his head back to pant and gasp for breath, but Atem wasn't finished. The King leaned down slightly to run his tongue up Yugi's pale neck from his collar bone to his ear, the small teen hummed at the treatment. Atem smirked and took the boys earlobe into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck, then running his tongue around the inner of the pale ear before moving to nip and suck behind his earlobe. Yugi sighed and moaned at the feel of Atem's tongue teasing his ear, sending warm tingling sensations down his spine, turning him on further and causing his breathing to become heavy and his heart to jump a beat in his chest

Yugi leaned his lean body to the side, effectively turning them over so Atem was on top of him as the two resumed their kiss, the Egyptian bracing himself on all fours to hover over the lean boy. Yugi moaned lightly into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance, but as he was about to lose Yugi raised his right leg to rub Atem's crotch firmly with his knee.

Atem groaned at the feeling of heat rushing down his body to burn pleasantly between his legs and bring him into attention. Momentarily preoccupied, Yugi easily won their tongue war and was granted his turn at exploring the young man's mouth. Atem smirked into the passionate kiss, palming Yugi's crotch slowly as payback for the teens cheating. Yugi broke the kiss and leaned his head back again to hiss in pleasure.

Having enough teasing, Atem sat back on his legs and began to take off his gold. Yugi giggled as the tanned man struggled to take off his golden collar. Yugi smirked as he got up and sat on Atem's lap, wrapped his legs around Atem's hips, leaning their bodies against each other as his hands replaced the tanned ones and take off the collar. Yugi rejoined their lips as he slipped the crown off and undid the golden waist band, ridding the young man of his gold.

Atem waited for Yugi to remove his gold before giving a gentle thrust up so their clothed erections brushed together through their tunics. Both boys moaned in pleasure at the friction. Yugi rubbed their crotches together again but firmer, making Atem hiss and making himself groan. The two boys moved together, Atem pushing up as Yugi rolled his hips downwards, setting a quick pace. Yugi panted unsteadily, gripping Atem's shoulders as they dry humped each other.

Yugi looked up to see Atem with his eyes half lidded, cheeks slightly flushed and breathing heavily, moans rumbling at the back of his throat. Yugi smiled and suddenly sat up on his knees. Atem looked up at him in confusion and curiosity, but Yugi just smiled.

"Just trust me." He whispered.

Yugi kept eye contact with Atem as he rested his hands on the young man's thighs, sliding them up slowly under his tunic, continuing up over his hips, shivering as he felt the muscles of Atem's toned stomach and chest under his palms and figures, pulling the tunic up as he went. When he reached Atem's broad shoulders Yugi pulled the tunic up over Atem's head gently, pressing their lips together quickly before moving to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his throat, collar bone, then running his lips lightly over his chest, making Atem shiver. When bending over became difficult as he reached the toned stomach before him, Yugi moved back and sat on the bed, holding Atem's thighs and pushing on them as a sign for the tanned to open his legs.

Once Atem was resting up on his knees, legs spread, Yugi slid under him feet first and sat with his face in front of Atem's firm organ. Yugi swallowed nervously, taking in the young man's large size and thickness. With a small breath, Yugi wrapped a hand around the base, licking the slit before taking as much as he could into his mouth.

Atem leaned his head back and moaned low in his throat at the feeling of Yugi's hot tongue licking him, growling loudly as the blazing mouth surrounding his member, the boy's tongue rubbing and swirling around the throbbing flesh. Yugi was a little disappointed he couldn't take all of Atem into his mouth, but at the same time that only heated Yugi's blood more. The small teen bobbed his head, sucking as he moved up and down Atem's cock, pumping the rest with his hand, pushing on the tanned hip in an attempt to encourage the older to move. Atem caught on immediately, treading his figures through the younger's soft hair while gently thrusting back and forth into the awaiting mouth. Yugi kept sucking as Atem moved, his free hand lacing around the Pharaoh's hip to squeeze his bum cheek, making Atem throw his head back and moan.

With the need for release growing, Atem carefully went deeper into Yugi's mouth. Yugi was shocked but didn't complain as Atem went to the back of his throat, deep throating him. He was pleased that this time all of Atem was inside of his mouth. Atem groaned loudly at the wonderful feeling, quickly looking down to make sure Yugi was ok. Yugi felt the Pharaoh's heated gaze on him, looking up to meet his gaze. With a mental smirk, Yugi sucked harder on Atem's member to show that he was fine. Atem growled again, pulling out then thrusting softly back into Yugi's awaiting mouth, all the while the young teen sucked and rubbed his tongue on the hard flesh. After a while, Atem moaned as he released into Yugi, the small boy drinking the bitter seed with a shudder.

Yugi pulled away and let Atem's now limp member fall out of his mouth with a soft pop, looking up at the King. Atem smiled down at him, shifting and leaning down to kiss Yugi softly on the lips, only their lips moving together. A moment later, Atem picked Yugi up to lay him down further up the bed, the boys head resting on the pillows once again. Yugi looked up to watch Atem as he leaned over Yugi to the bedside table and returned with a funny looking jar.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you Little One." Atem said with a smirk, dipping his fingers into the fragranced oil. Yugi watched Atem curiously, letting out a sigh as the Pharaoh gently rubbed the muscles around his opening, slicking the hole. Once that was done, Atem pushed his middle finger into Yugi quickly to limit any pain and discomfort.

The finger didn't hurt Yugi, the boy was used to the strange feeling because of the Romans, and the fact that Atem was being so gentle and careful with him warmed Yugi's heart. Yugi spread his legs as wide as he could to make Atem's work easier. Seeing no pain in Yugi's expressions, Atem withdrew his finger to the tip then pushed back in. Yugi hummed at the feeling, enjoying the gentle, pleasing sensation. Atem pulled his finger out again, this time adding his index finger as he pushed back in. Yugi just took a deep breath and forced his muscles into relaxing so he felt no pain. Atem didn't move for a while though, waiting as Yugi shifted, getting used to the feel of being filled, then pulled out gently and pushed slowly back in. Yugi ignored the stinging feeling in the muscles of his entrance, concentrating on the feeling of Atem moving so softly and carefully inside him, twisting and scissoring his fingers to stretch him. Then Atem added his third finger, pushing in quickly again so that Yugi wouldn't be in pain for long. Yugi felt slight pain, the stinging intensifying, and the muscles inside him burning slighting as his used hole became accustomed to the intrusion. It didn't take long for Yugi to relax, seen as Atem actually waited for Yugi to loosen and was carful whereas the Romans hadn't bothered.

Atem pulled his fingers out then pushed them back in, being careful to go slow, controlled and gentle. Yugi stayed quiet, humming and sighing every now and then, finding Atem's fingers rather soothing, at least compared to what he was used to. Experimentally, Atem pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, his knuckles pressed to the teen's sexy bottom and touching a bundle of nerves.

"Ah!" Yugi called out.

Atem smirked. "I seem to have found your cherry, Little One." Atem said huskily, his tone lower than usual because of his obvious need. Atem couldn't get over how hot and gorgeous Yugi was, watching his fingers sink in and out of his little loves bottom was a sure turn on, and Yugi's sweet cry of pleasure was music to his ears.

Atem pulled out then thrust back in, aiming his fingers for the same nerve, making Yugi call out again. The Egyptian kept up the treatment, Yugi's cheeks flushed and his eyes watered as pressure built more and more in his groin with every thrust of Atem's long, skilful fingers. Yugi felt his member pulsing, aching for release.

"Please! Atem please!" Yugi gasped his little hands full of the bed sheet, his knuckles white with tension.

"What do you want my little love?" Atem asked teasingly, kissing low on Yugi's stomach.

Yugi groaned loudly, knowing his love was teasing him by kissing above the area that needed immediate attention.

"Oh! Oh please Atem! I-I need...I need to cum!" Yugi pleaded. Atem smirked and nodded, shifting down the bed to lie down and rest up on his elbows, leaning over to take Yugi's mushroomed tip into his mouth without breaking stride with his fingers. Yugi moaned loudly, the delicious heat of Atem's hot mouth felt wonderful, then the Egyptian rubbed the slit with his tongue and Yugi groaned. He couldn't help it, Yugi thrust up, his smaller length easily fitting into Atem's mouth. The older chuckled at his lover's eagerness, the light vibrations making Yugi shiver, then started to bob his head up and down while sucking hard on the firm flesh.

Yugi's world quickly turned white as he released into Atem's hungry mouth, the King taking all Yugi offered. Atem pulled away once Yugi had emptied himself into his mouth, slowing his fingers then pulling them out. Yugi sighed as he felt the throbbing of his bum hole, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the slickness inside him.

Yugi looked up at Atem and smiled, opening his arms. Atem smiled lovingly and leaned down to press their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss. Yugi shivered at the taste of himself in Atem's mouth as his tongue danced inside the older cavern, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck to press them together, running a hand up and down his muscular back. Atem hummed in pleasure at the feel of Yugi's soft hands, his own hands holding Yugi's curvy hips. Yugi smirked into the kiss and thrust up, causing himself and Atem to moan as their still sensitive members pressed and rubbed together. Atem rolled his hips, rubbing his crotch into Yugi's, making the smaller groan in approval and move with him. Yugi's throbbing bum and discomfort was instantly forgotten as he thrust up against Atem eagerly.

Atem suddenly sat up, smirking at Yugi's pout, and dipped his hand back into the jar. Yugi watched as Atem rubbed the oil onto his member, deeply aroused as Atem hissed in pleasure at jerking himself. Once Atem was satisfied that his cock was slick enough, he placed himself at Yugi's entrance. The older teen leaned over and kissed the boy with a soul scorching kiss as he pushed in swiftly, the oil on his organ and within Yugi making movement easy.

Yugi hissed at the return of the sting in his muscles and Atem immediately stopped and let Yugi adjust. After a few moments of deep breaths and relaxing, Yugi nodded so Atem pushed slowly all the way in, right to the hilt. Yugi shifted his bottom around a little to get used to the larger size than he was used to when Atem brushed his cherry, making him whine slightly.

Atem gently pulled out then thrust back in carefully, he hated the slow pace but he wanted Yugi to adjust and be comfortable. Yugi waited for the stinging to pass which didn't take long as Atem continued hitting his prostate, causing pleasure to swamp all of his senses. Yugi started to moan as the pleasure mounted, taking over his mind and body.

"Oh! Please Atem faster! Harder! Give me more!" Yugi panted his voice a whining plea. Atem growled at Yugi's words, the words spoken were so… it couldn't even be put into words at how erotic Yugi's voice sounded as he begged for Atem to pound him into the bed. That and the sight of the boy's sweat covered body and flushed cheeks broke whatever was left of his control; Atem pulled out then slammed back in, putting all his energy into each stroke, thrusting into Yugi as hard and fast as he could.

Yugi's soft moans from before turned into pants, it was hard to move with his lover from his position but he tried anyway. Atem smirked, seeing his innocent little beauty so needy and lustful made the pleasant flames in his stomach burn into a furnace, a fire which he would gratefully succumb to.

Yugi opened his eyes, not realising he'd closed them, and looked up at Atem in confusion and disappointment when he suddenly pulled out.

"W-Wha?"

"Move onto your hands and knees Yugi." Atem commanded softly, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist to help him sit up. The pale teen nodded and did as he was told, blushing as his rear was presented to the pharaoh. With one hand, Atem slicked up his member again for re-entry and with the other he squeezed and rubbed Yugi's soft butt cheek. Yugi's blush burned bright and yet he couldn't help but moan lightly at the touch.

Yugi's moan soon turned into a loud groan of pleasure though when Atem thrust back into him and hit his prostate head on. Atem picked up his fast, hard pace once more, and hammered into Yugi for all he was worth. Yugi moaned loudly, from this new position Atem could hit his sweet spot a lot easier. The young teen's arms began to shake, so he bent down to his elbow. Yugi almost screamed in pleasure, the new posture allowing Atem to go even deeper.

Loud, erotic sounds- moans and from Yugi as Atem continued his fast, hard pace; grunts erupting from Atem as thrust into Yugi, the boy's walls rubbing his member deliciously, and the sound of skin meeting skin as Atem's thighs and balls slapped against Yugi's bottom and thighs- filled the darkened room with the sweet symphony of a lover's night.

Yugi and Atem were riding waves of pleasure, and with each thrust into the pale body Atem's hard cock hit Yugi's sweet spot. The feeling left Yugi breathless, the pleasurable pressure of his cheery being struck that sent jolts of heat and bliss up and down his spine, sending his heart into a gallop.

Atem felt desperate as his end began closing in on him, not wanting this pleasure to end but knowing it would. So he quickened his pace and leaned over the boy so the front of his body rested over the pale teens back. Keeping perfect control over his hips as he continued to thrust into the boy's slick, warm cavern and Atem took hold of Yugi's hip with one hand and with the other wrapped it around the boy's hip to take hold of the pale throbbing cock.

Yugi shivered and moaned, Atem's hot breath over his ear and the back of his neck tingled his skin, and better yet, the older teens larger hand wrapped around his member and stared to rub, squeezing gently. Yugi groaned as Atem paced his jerking on his member in time with his thrusts, hanging his head and panting heavily.

"Oh! Ah, ah A-Atem I'm, oh, so close!" Yugi called out.

Atem grunted. "Me too." He growled. With Yugi's announcement, Atem tensed his hand a little more, becoming rougher with his thrusts and jerking.

"Ah! Yes! Ah! Ah! AH! AH! **ATEM!**" Yugi screamed, finally spilling his seed over the bed under him and along his stomach, Atem still moving up and down his length to help his release.

As Yugi released, his muscles tightened naturally, squeezing Atem's member as he continued to thrust. With a low, loud moan, Atem released inside of the small boy, his cum coating the boy's insides and filling him. Atem thrusts grew soft and slow as he came, helping himself and Yugi to finish, purring as he felt Yugi's tunnel pulsing around him.

Atem slowly pulled out, collapsing to the side panting heavily, his head hitting the pillow with a sigh. Yugi was still breathing heavily, but he forced his drained body to crawl to Atem's side and curl up with the tanned teen.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~***END OF LEMON! IT'S SAFE TO READ AGAIN KIDDIES LOL ;P***~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Atem smiled blissfully, for the first time since seeing Yugi feeling at peace and truly happy. His right arm wrapped around the boy's waist and held his pale, lean body to his own muscular tanned one, his left resting over his own body so he could ghost his fingers over the boys arm. Yugi sighed happily, his heart beating hard and felt so warm.

"I haven't felt this serene and content in almost 8 summers." Yugi said quietly.

Atem smiled softly. "I take it you enjoyed that then." A cheeky smirk then took hold of Atem's lips as he took Yugi's chin in his hand and moved it to look at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "And here I was afraid I was too rough with you." Atem teased, squeezing the pale, petite waist.

"N-no I enjoyed it...a-a lot...I-I just meant I'm happy here with you..." Atem sniggered playfully, making the boy pout. "Oh shut up." Yugi muttered, trying to bury his face into Atem's sculptured chest to hide his burning cheeks. Atem just chuckled and smirked.

"You're too cute when you're embarrassed." Atem cooed, snuggling into the boy and rubbing his face into the boy's silky hair.

The two fell silent, content with just holding each other, listening to the other breathing, both calm and at peace.

After a few minutes, Yugi sighed and sat up. "I can't take it anymore, I hate the feeling of being sweaty, and my release is drying on me." Yugi muttered, blushing at the last part, quickly jumping up and heading to the bathroom.

"I need to clean up too." Atem replied, smirking as he followed the young Prince. Yugi stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"And where are you planning on going?" He asked teasingly.

"Why, I'm joining you my little love." Atem whispered into his ear, kissing the boys now red cheek.

Yugi eyed the taller for a while then smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fine but no funny business, we both need to get clean." Yugi told him sternly, turning to the bathing chambers.

Atem smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it." He muttered sarcastically to himself, rushing into his bathroom, following quickly after the beautiful Japanese Prince.

* * *

The boat with the Egyptian Pharaoh, court and Japanese Prince, finally docked into the harbour in Thebes. The King stood on the deck with an arm around Yugi's waist, watching as his crew busied themselves with docking the boat.

"My Grandfather will be here tomorrow, yes?" Yugi asked quietly, his tone hushed so no one would hear the quaking in his voice.

"Yes." Atem replied with a sad sigh, unconsciously tightening his arm around the thin boy's waist.

Yugi nodded slightly, looking stiff. "I guess we better start considering what to tell him." Yugi muttered to himself.

"Don't worry my love; I'll be right beside you." Atem soothed gently, the hand cupping the tiny waist rubbing the boy's side in a loving gesture.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with servants carrying luggage into the palace and everyone settling for a quiet, restful night. Well...most people were. The fear of perhaps being forced to leave the one he loved in the morning had drove Yugi wild with need and want. The pale teen had practically tackled the young Pharaoh onto the giant bed.

The next morning started slowly, many of the palaces occupants still tired from their long travels...and for a certain couple, weary from a very long, very enjoyable night.

The sighting of the Japanese Royal barge had the Egyptians in a hurry, however, having servants running around the stone halls to find their King and inform him of the arrival of Japans Emperor.

"Servant!" Seto called, stopping a young girl. The servant girl bowed deeply.

"Y-Yes High Priest?" She asked nervously.

"Where is the Pharaoh?" Seto asked with a frown, Isis and Mahad behind him.

"We can't find him my Lord."

Seto growled and waved the girl away who quickly scurried off. Isis suddenly started to giggle, causing the two young men to turn to her with raised eyebrows in confusion and curiosity. Their confusion faded however, when they saw her Millennium necklace glowing and her eyes closed.

"You know where he is, don't you Isis?" Mahad asked with a small smile of his own. The young woman just smiled at them and nodded, turning quickly to lead them the way.

"Here we are." She chimed when they stopped outside the pharaoh's Private Chambers.

"He's still in bed? But usually he's the first one up." Mahad mussed while Seto scowled disapprovingly and hammered his fist against the door.

"Atem you lazy child get out here!" Seto commanded, making the annoyance in his voice clear.

There came a loud, half growl and half sigh from the other side of the door before it was thrown open to reveal their King wearing only his night kilt and crown.

The three outside noted that the boy Kings hair was even messier than usual, his usually neatly kept spikes wild and unruly and the lightning streaks a mesh of gold on black, his kilt was wrinkled and only tied on to suggest he only just put on the garment, and his crown was crooked.

"What?" Atem snapped, his tone slightly whinny.

Taking in his cousin's appearance, Seto's expression turned from stern annoyance to curious and a little bemused. Seeing that his friend was not able to answer, Mahad politely cleared his throat. "The Japanese Royal has docked Your Highness." Mahad informed.

Atem's face turned expressionless, yet his eyes portrayed worry and sorrow. The teen turned to look into his room and the two men gasped quietly when they finally spotted Yugi sitting up in their Kings bed, clearly nothing on-though he was covered by the blanket.

Yugi and Atem's eyes met, pain, panic, sorrow, all passing through their eye contact, each feeling these emotions. Atem slowly turned back to the door but didn't look at the three waiting outside; instead he stared at the ground.

"Then we shall get ready." He muttered quietly, shutting the door quickly but softly shut.

Isis looked to the two young men and giggled. Their jaws were hanging open staring at the now closed door. "Well, well, looks like your elaborate plan of 'pushing them into the pond and hoping for the best' will not be needed after all Mahad." She mocked.

"How was that supposed to work anyway?" Seto muttered as the three headed down the hall.

"I thought it would be somewhat romantic." The young magician sighed, shooting his fellow High Priest a glare. "You know, clothes soaked and clinging to them, one on top of the other, staring into each other's eyes, having to get changed..."

"So, being wet turns you on Mahad?" Isis teased, turning to the said Priest who was now blushing furiously.

"Oh good Gods no." Seto growled as he quickened his walk to escape the two.

* * *

Moments later, Pharaoh Atem, Prince Yugi and the Egyptian Royal court were all stood outside the palace on top of the stone steps, awaiting the arrival of the Japanese Royal. Yugi and Atem stood close together but refrained from holding hands, wanting to approach the matter slowly with the visiting Royal.

The elderly man, whom Atem had heard much about over the years, was indeed small in stature with wide eyes with dull amethyst irises, much like Yugi's, only this elderly man help wisdom in his gaze instead of sparkling innocence. The Emperor was indeed wrinkled but not to the point of seeming frail and weak, and though his was small he still managed to hold grace and strength within his form.

The old man wore a Kimono as he rode his white stallion into the court yard of the Egyptian palace, the gates closing softly behind him and his followers.

Yugi watched with a wide smile as the elderly man climbed down from his horse and made his way up the steps. The old man was clearly smiling widely, his eyes never leaving his grandson. The young teen waited until the elderly gentleman was on the top step, at the same level with himself and Atem, before rushing forward and hugging the Emperor.

"Grandpa, I've missed you so much." Yugi said softly, clinging to the Japanese monarch.

The elderly man let out a hearty chuckle, revealing his voice to be deep and gruff, yet so soothing and warm.

"Yugi my boy, I'm so happy to have you back." Emperor Solomon smiled, hugging his grandson back and rubbing soothing circles into the boys back.

Yugi pulled away and grinned. "And that is thanks to this young man Pharaoh Atem. Atem, this is my Grandfather Emperor Solomon Moto, Grandpa, this is Atem who saved me from the Romans." Yugi introduced. Atem stepped forward and gave the elderly man a warm smile, bowing respectfully before offering his hand.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you Emperor; Yugi has told me much about you." Atem said his voice soft and caring.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the young man who saved my beloved grandson. I have wanted to meet you for a long time young Pharaoh Atem. You may know, your father and I had many treaties and with his death those ties Japan had to Egypt was lost, and I have wished to re-establish those treaties with you for a long while, but I have never found the appropriate time." The Emperor mused.

"Well then by all means, I welcome you and your people into my home. Please, follow me so we may talk more in my meeting room." Atem welcomed, his smile growing. The young man quickly sent Yugi a smirk, and Yugi knew instinctively that he was going to use this opportunity to his advantage. This knowledge gave Yugi butterflies in his stomach, he wanted to jump up and down he was so excited.

The Emperor watched his Grandson closely with a secret grin, observing the boys beaming smile and how he watched the pharaoh in front of them. The old man hummed to himself with a smirk of his own.

* * *

It took no time at all for Atem and the Emperor to discuss trade deals and social ties, and the old treaties were easily redrafted and signed.

"You are a very fair man Emperor Moto." Atem complimented with a kind smile.

"As are you young king, however there is one thing left to discuss." The elderly man mussed, leaning back into his chair with a wide grin. Atem looked confused, quickly looking to Yugi who looked equally curious and shrugged his shoulders.

"And what would that be, may I ask?" Atem asked, entwining his fingers and placing his arms on the table in front of him to lean forward slightly.

"Well, it is tradition in my country that when a new tie is created, both parties give a gift. You have already giving me the best gift I could ask for; you set Yugi free from slavery under the Romans and gave him back to me. And as your gift..." The old King looked between Yugi and the young man in front of him. "I give him to you along with my blessing."

Atem stared wide eyed at the elderly man and Yugi gasped in both shock and happiness. "H-How did you-" Atem began in a whisper.

The old man chuckled again. "You young whipper-snappers today, you think that an old man like me is blind to see the obvious." The Emperor teased, rolling his eyes. "I saw how close you were both standing together as I approached, and all those soft looks you keep sending each other." Yugi and Atem looked at each other sheepishly, Yugi blushing and smiling happily. "Besides, unless someone's been pocking him on the neck- which we all know isn't the case- then I'm willing to bet my crown that you are one to give my innocent grandson all those hickies." At this last comment the room was filled with sniggers and chuckles while Yugi eeped in embracement, hurriedly wrapping his hands around his neck and blushed terribly, and Atem's cheeks coloured faintly as he smirked wickedly.

"Well, well, you are one cleaver, observant old man." Atem mocked lightly. "I will gratefully accept your generous gift." Atem said, bowing his head then looking to Yugi to flash him a winning grin.

The Emperor chuckled loudly, his small form shaking. "Call me Grandpa and its official." The old man bargained before standing and offering his hand. Atem turned back to the elder and took the offered hand without hesitation, squeezing the gentle hand warmly.

"You got it, Grandpa." The room chuckled at this, and wolf whistles from a certain two brunet High Priests could be heard even from the hall outside the meeting room when Yugi ran to Atem's side and hugged him. "Watch it you two." Atem warned with a devilish smirk as Yugi buried his head in the tanned chest of the older teen while they held each other close.

* * *

EGypt: and cut! wow that's my longest one-shot ever...sorry if u dont like long chapters but u know...had a lot to fit in...

well i hope u all enjoyed it

the next one-shot is the awesome yugixyamiyaoilover's idea :) and then i have another one-shot of my own for u :)

so please review and request! ^-^


	13. Freed by Light

Egypt: i am SO SORRY for the wait :( i sent this story to my beta ready but the poor girls _**really**_ busy so i'v read through and re-read...hopefully the grammar and spelling isn't too bad... u tell me!

so this chapters for yugixyamiyaoilover! i loved ur idea and got to work on it straight after i read ur review but i hit writers block for a while... but here it is! sorry for the wait girl!

**Warning:** umm...ok this is actually quite innocent...but there is death so i'll make it a T for teen just to be careful...the pairing is Yugi&Yami&Timaeus! thats right, the knight is now included in the pair listing! :D

so, i hope u enjoy the one-shot, and please take the time to review!

* * *

Atem sighed on his throne, bored out of his mind. He ignored the servant girl battering her eye lashes at him as she leaned over offering more food, squeezing her chest with her arms to make her breasts seem bigger, and looked out around the Great Hall for the two people he actually wanted to see. It was easy to find them.

Little Heba- lightly tanned skin with hair like the young Pharaoh's but with no lightning streaks and another, smaller bang hanging from the centre of his hair line that rested against his smooth forehead with had amethyst tips instead of the King's crimson that matched his eyes- was stood leaning casually against a stone pillar close to the dais. He wore a simple tunic and golden collar with a matching waist band. The boy looked like a smaller, younger, innocent version of himself. The childish looking teen was his personal scribe, a very intelligent boy who could speak, read and write in many different languages.

Beside him was Timaeus- a pale skinned young man with hair like Atem's but with sea blue tips and eyes, longer hair, taller and more muscular- wearing his usual Egyptian general outfit, his right hand resting on his swords handle standing close to the smaller but keeping his watchful eye on his King. Timaeus looked like an older, mature version of Atem, as Atem's cheeks- like Heba's- was still full and he had larger eyes than the oldest of the three. Timaeus had been freed from his slumber in his dragon form, found in a sarcophagus of crystal, and now was his and Heba's personal body guard, as Heba was Atem's lover, along with-secretly-Timaeus.

The two young men's eyes met and they both sent each other a smile.

* * *

Finally the night festivities ended and Atem rushed to his chambers, knowing the two would already be there.

The young Pharaoh, only 18, smiled when he saw Timaeus resting back on a pile of pillows, one arm tucked behind the back of his head and the other wrapped around the shoulders of little Heba, who was curled up at his side cutely, looking like a kitten sleeping on a cushion.

"Any room for me?" Atem mocked with a smirk. Heba's eyes shot open and he sat up, smiling brightly at the young man.

"Of course there is!" The young teen cheered, shuffling closer to Timaeus who was also smirking and patted the spot next to him. Atem chuckled, slipping off his golden collar and crown, placing them on the bedside table and laying beside the youngest of his lovers, wrapping his arms around the boy's small waist and snuggled into him. Timaeus chuckled, taking of his belt and sighing as he slid down in the bed, tucking one arm under his head like a pillow and laying the other over his two younger lovers.

"Sleep you two." He commanded softly in a gentle whisper, kissing Yugi's forehead and stroking Atem's cheek lightly, removing the golden bangs that had fallen onto his tanned face.

Heba yawned widely and nodded, leaning his head more on the general's chest, Atem snuggling more into Heba's hair.

Timaeus smiled as he laid their watching over the two.

* * *

Timaeus growled threateningly, poised protectively in front of his two lovers. Atem was on all fours in pain from his fighting with the monster in front of them, Heba with his arms around him protectively with tears running down his cheeks.

"You...ca-can't fight...alone..." Atem gasped, trying to rise to his feet.

"_I won't let this abomination hurt you anymore! God of Darkness or not!" _Timaeus replied in Heba and Atem's mind as he couldn't speak when in his dragon form.

Heba sniffed and smiled sadly at the both of them. "We'll all meet again. I know we will." He told them, his voice breaking as he sobbed.

"_Don't talk like that Heba! I was freed from my slumber to protect you both and that is what I intend to do! To my last breath!"_ Timaeus growled, blinking back the tears.

Heba just smiled and shook his head. "You did your best Timaeus, and don't worry. When the time is right, the three of us will be together again." Heba then stood and stepped back from the two. "I'm so grateful to the Gods for blessing me with you both."

And with that Timaeus and Atem watched helplessly as Heba began to chant, closing his eyes as he began to glow. Opening his eyes, he sent Timaeus and Atem a loving smile. "You will both know what to do. I will be reborn, Atem will be awakened, and you Timaeus will be freed. See you both soon." And with that the small teen was enveloped completely in a white light that rose to the sky in particles of light.

"Heba!" Atem and Timaeus called together, sorrow and pain in their voices. Atem gasped as the life on his disk rose. "He gave me his energy." Atem whispered, shutting his eyes tightly as tears slid down his cheeks, hands clenching his fists.

Timaeus just kept staring up at the sky where Heba had disappeared into the clouds, pain clenching his heart. He looked to Atem who was now standing, the Egyptian Gods once again above him.

"It is time to end this!" The Pharaoh roared. Timaeus watched helplessly as Atem summoned the Creator of Light and defeated Zork, then collapse onto the ground. The general quickly turned human and rushed to the Egyptians side, picking him up to hold him in his arms. "Heba was right you know. We will meet again Timaeus." Timaeus shut his uninjured eye tightly to stop the tears from falling. "We both know...this battle isn't over. I know what I have to do... The world will need the three of us again... Listen to me...I-I have to whip my memory, Heba and I will not remember each other or you... But I know, you will figure out how to keep us all together." Timaeus opened his eyes at the gentle, cold hand on his cheek.

Atem smiled up at him before closing his eyes and letting the light he summoned from the Puzzle envelope him, sucking him into the golden object. Timaeus closed his eye again, this time a tear sliding down his cheek as he felt Atem slipping from his arms. Timaeus watched as the last of the young King vanished into the centre of the Millennium Eye, then the golden pyramid falling to the ground to shatter into many different shaped and sized puzzle pieces.

The young man barely registered the sound of rushing feet behind him, his body and senses felt numb.

"Where are the Pharaoh and Heba?" He heard Isis ask.

"Timaeus? What happened?"Seth asked, kneeling beside his cousin's lover, the only one of the court to know the truth of the threes relationship.

The young man couldn't answer; all he could do was shake his head. Suddenly he stood, walking backwards away from the broken puzzle.

"You must place the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle back into its respected casket and burry it in Atem and Heba's tome." Timaeus commanded, still walking away from the group as the Priests watched him. "You must also erase our Pharaoh's name; the only engraving that is allowed to remain intact is Atem's cartouche in his tome. Cast the strongest protection spells you can on the tome, only the best traps must be used."

"But-" Isis began, but Timaeus shook his head and cut her off.

"Zork will return. Atem and Heba have already played their part and I have done mine, now you must do as I say and fulfil your duty as well." Timaeus ordered. "As for me, you must all banish me back to my slumber." Timaeus hung his head. "I wish I could have changed fate, but I couldn't. I couldn't protect the two people that I loved..." The group gasped.

With sorrow filled faces the court obediently circled Timaeus.

"Timaeus," Seth spoke, his voice strained. "By the power vested in me, by law of Egypt, you have failed to protect our King and his lover. Having failed your purpose..." Seth's voice wavered as he stared sadly at the young man. "I must return you to your slumber."

* * *

Yugi sighed in relief as he lied down on the soft couch in the Hawkins caravan.

_Thank Ra all that mess with Dartz is over. _Yugi thought to himself with a tired smile. Yugi and the gang were staying with Mr Hawkins and Rebecca, recovering from their latest adventure with the Labyrinth and the ancient King of Atlantis.

The 16 year old closed his eyes and yawned, smiling as he curled up on the blue leather couch, pulling the blanket up to his chin and immediately passed into the puzzle.

Knowing from experience, Yugi didn't open his eyes until he felt the warmth from passing his soul from his body to the puzzle fade away, and then open his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded by the bright light.

Yugi glanced at the old metal door of his Yami's soul room with the Millennium Eye carved into the thick iron. A small smile spread onto his lips at the thought of his darker half, his brave, strong counterpart. The boy blushed as a picture of Yami's smiling face came into his mind and the boy shook his head to rid his vision of the glorious image. _I really need to control my mind better. Ra only knows how Yami would react if he found out my feelings for him._ Thinking of his dark half reminded Yugi of the other who had been protecting him for the past few weeks. _No, Yami and Timaeus would never feel the same for me. Their brave and strong, but me..._Yugi's blush reappeared as his mind was filled with another image, this time of the young Knight smiling down at him with his armour on. _Oh but how he looked good in that sea green iron...No, Timaeus is gone, no point in wishing over him anymore..._

"_Yugi?"_ The boy turned sharply to his own door. As always, the door was half open to reveal a room full of childhood toys, and a blue single bed in the far corner. Stepping inside, Yugi looked around and spotted a large dragon laying down, curled up in a relaxed manor, and his Yami sleeping deeply against the large creature.

"Is that you Timaeus?" Yugi asked with wide eyes, clearly confused but pleased to see Atlantian Knight. The dragon nodded his head. Slowly, Yugi inched closer to the deep sea blue scaled animal, his good eye following his movements with what appeared to be amusement and warmth. Yugi raised a hand out and Timaeus lowered his head into his hand, rubbing the side of his head against the offered hand. Yugi giggled as the dragon let out a very cat like purr. "Why are you here? Didn't you return to the other world with the other Knights and Dark Magician Girl?" Yugi asked curiously.

"_Yes but I was able to come back. Helmos and Critias can handle looking after the Monster world for a while without me. They understand there is still something I need to do..." _Yugi nodded softly in understanding. Timaeus, after the dream where Yugi and Yami freed him from his crystal cage, had come into Yugi's soul room to talk to the two teens, informing them that he once served Yami when he was Pharaoh and was pleased he could protect him and Yugi once again. Though this information had confused both Yugi and Yami, the young Knight refused to say anymore on the matter, so they left it alone, so the young teen figured this reappearance was probably something to do with that.

"So you're going to be staying with me and Yami for a while?" Yugi asked eagerness clear in his eyes and voice. Timaeus chuckled and nodded. Yugi smiled widely.

The two were snapped out of their stare when there came a groan from beside them, the two looked to see Yami shaking his head, tossing and turning.

"A bad dream?" Yugi said to himself.

"_Seems like it." _Yugi ignored the shiver that shook his spine as the deep, gruff yet soothing voice of the Knight was heard, turning to kneel beside his Yami and gently sweep his bangs out of his face.

Yugi smiled, as the older below him sighed and smiled slightly, clearly relaxing under his touch.

_Just like old times._ Timaeus mussed to himself mentally so Yugi nor could Yami hear, though the innocent boy did notice the soft smile on the dragon's muzzle, making his round cheeks colour at the affectionate look in the sea blue eye.

Yugi turned back towards Yami, yawning loudly, his small mouth stretching. With heavy eyes, the boy curled up beside Yami, resting his head against the chest of the large, warm dragon. The boy didn't flinch or move when Timaeus's front legs moved closer to him to rest against his back, but sighed contently as the creature's body warmth enveloped him, lulling the teen into slumber beside his embodied Yami.

Timaeus smiled as he watched the boys chest raise a fall with each breath, which quickly became heavy and even. Not been able to resist anymore, Timaeus rested his head between the two, letting his memories take over his mind, allowing the walls around his mind to drop and the images seep through into Yami and Yugi's.

* * *

Yugi blinked his eyes a few times as they suddenly opened, allowing them to slowly adjust to the new light. Confused, the small teen looked around the room.

_Wasn't I sleeping next to Yami and Timaeus a moment ago? Is this a dream? ...But...It seems so real. _Yugi thought to himself as he looked around the room at the white limestone walls and smooth tiled flooring. The room was clearly well kept and extravagant, as even in the dime lights of the torches the furniture gleamed as if they were painted in gold, and the largest bed he had ever seen stood a few feet before him. Yugi could even feel the warmth of the air tingling his skin as he slowly made his way towards the bed, raising a hand to stroke the soft silk sheets.

"Heba?" With a gasp, Yugi turned around to face the voice, worried and nervous even though he knew who was speaking. _Why did I answer to "Heba"? And why am I afraid of Yami?_ Only, it wasn't Yami. Yugi's eye widened, his Yami was dressed in a white kilt with a red sash around his hips, a golden crown on his forehead with the Millennium Eye in the centre, rich bronze skin and muscular toning made up his form and in perfect view.

"F-Forgive me my Pharaoh," Yugi gushed, quickly bowing as low as he could at the hips. "B-But Guardian Timaeus sent for me and asked that I come here... I thought that maybe it was by your order..."

Yami watched as his little Hikari stuttered and bowed to him, dressed in a lovely white tunic, low cut that stopped half way down his thighs, a golden sash tied over his waist to show off his curvy form. The teen wore little jewellery, only plain golden wrist and arm bands, yet held a sense of ranking, a Royal scribe by the looks of it as he had about five thick scrolls tucked under one arm. The young spirit couldn't fathom why he had named his little light "Heba", but the name just rolled off his tongue when he wanted to say Yugi. But the pale teens comment had him confused.

"No I gave him no such command." Yami frowned, walking forward to stop in front of his little one and placed his hands on the boy's thin shoulders. "And please, rise Heba. We work together and know enough about each other for you to drop these tedious formalities now." Mentally, Yami was confused, somehow he knew what to say, the words just fell from his lips as if it was natural.

Yugi blushed as he straightened, but refused to meet his Yami's royal crimson eyes. The two turned sharply at the sound of the door opening. Both teens relaxed immediately when they saw Timaeus in his human form walk in, and both had to agree he looked good in an Egyptian General outfit.

"Oh good," Timaeus smiled as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself. "You're both here."

"What is going on Timaeus?" Yami asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad you asked Pharaoh. It is my pleasure to welcome the both of you to your past lives." Timaeus announced, crossing the room quickly to sit on the large bed between the two of them.

"We were both alive in Ancient Egypt?" Yugi asked curiously, starting to feel a little more himself as his mind became aware that his dream had taken on a lost memory, his subconscious mind lifting a few barriers.

"Yes, you were the Royal scribe to the Pharaoh here, and a talented one at that." Timaeus mussed, smiling gently at the small teen. Yugi blushed and looked away from the two young men staring at him. "Your name in this life was Heba, which is why Yami here addressed you by that name." Turning back to look at the young man as he went on to explain things, Yugi nodded in understanding, glancing at Yami curiously.

"And Yami's true name?" Yugi asked his voice soft and nervous.

Timaeus sighed. "I'm afraid that is the one thing that I cannot tell you. You will both learn it in due time, but until then, I will share with you what I can of your past lives."

Yugi grinned in excitement, jumping onto the comfy bed to crawl to the top, sitting before the pillows with his legs crossed, waiting patiently for Timaeus to go on. Chuckling at his lights cute childish behaviour, Yami sat on the side of the bed gracefully, crossing his legs and keeping his arms crossed. Timaeus smiled at the two, turning to face them with one leg bent and his arm resting on top while the other leg was tucked behind his foot and his other arm propped him up.

"When you both found me in the Monster realm, I was frozen in that crystal, remember?" Both young teens nodded, Yugi with a slight shudder, so the young man went on. "Well, as you know, Helmos, Critias and myself were cast into slumber so that we may be awaken by you both as well as Joey and Seto. The first time I was frozen like that was after the Atlantian war. The second time was after I failed my task of protecting the Nameless Pharaoh, and the Royal scribe, Heba."

Yugi and Yami gasped, but Timaeus went on. "The Egyptian court, those who owned a Millennium Item, found me and my fellow Knights while on a pilgrim. This was in the time of the Nameless Pharaoh's fathers rule, and the Pharaoh, after hearing word of the High Priest's find, commanded the Item bearers to free me so that I may serve as a guardian for his son, the Crown Prince, you Yami."

Yami's expression remained mostly blank as Timaeus said this, but the young knight could see the curiosity clearly in the teens red eyes. "When I was freed I pledged loyalty to your father and yourself, vowing to protect and guide you. When you were 10, a young boy of 8 summers came to the palace. He was left on the steps of Ra's temple as a baby and the Priests there raised him and taught him to read, write and speak in many languages. The Old Pharaoh saw his talent and asked the boy to work for him and learn the rest of his studies from the Royal scribes. The boy accepted and the three of us became friends."

Timaeus paused, looking down at the bed covers before slipping his legs off the side of the bed, turning his back to the two. "It soon became obvious to me that...emotions had arisen between the three of us...and so I confronted the both of you with it." Timaeus didn't have to turn to know Yugi was blushing, in this dream world the Atlantian could practically feel the heat radiate off of the little one.

Timaeus felt the bed shift as Yami stood. "Are you telling me that the three of us were lovers in Ancient Egypt?" The young spirit asked softly, his tone holding little emotion so it was impossible for both Yugi and Timaeus to detect what the ex-pharaoh was feeling.

"That is correct." Timaeus said flatly.

"And now?" The question confused the young man, and so he turned slightly to look at Yami from the corner of his only good eye. "What do you feel now?" Yami went on, stepping forward towards him.

"My love for the both of your souls has never been dimmed, not through my crystal slumber, not when I saw you both pass away before my very eyes, and certainly not now." Timaeus stated, his voice so loud, strong, there was a sense of finality to the confession, a sense of eternity that made both the spirit and the boys hearts swell with happiness.

"B-But..." Both young men turned to the youngest of their group, seeing that the teen was on the verge of tears. "But we're different now...aren't we? Yami's not exactly like his Pharaoh self and I'm not "Heba" anymore..." Yugi went on, sounding fearful.

Timaeus smiled, standing from the bed slowly to walk to Yugi's side, moving carefully so as not to worry the small teen. Taking his time, the young man lowered himself to the bed again, sitting closely to Yugi's side, wrapping an arm lightly around the boy's slim shoulders, hugging his delicate frame.

"Yugi, I am well aware that your personality is different now, and that Yami has changed from his old self because he locked is own memories away. But your souls are the same dear one. You are still the gentle, loving, sweet, innocent soul that I met all those years ago in the Palace gardens who loved to be carefree and hard working, and Yami is still the strong, brave, powerful, loyal soul whose passion and determination has not wilted, even through all the hard years. You see little one? Though you are stronger than you once was and Yami is softer through your influence, my love for you both has not changed, if anything it has only been strengthened." Yugi smiled widely, wrapping his arms around the young man's waist in a much needed embrace, happy tears spilling from his eyes. Yami smiled at the sight, crawling along the bed to sit on the other side of the lean teen, wrapping an arm around the boy's thin waist and smiling up at Timaeus. The young Knight smiled back, but then sighed and frowned sadly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yami's. "My only regrets are that I could not save us the first time, and that I wasn't here for you both when you completed the Puzzle Yugi."

Yugi sniffed and scowled up at Timaeus, making Yami smirk as the disapproving look only came out as a pout on the adorable teens face. "Timaeus, you can't blame yourself for everything." Yami nodded in agreement.

The three fell silent then, all three basking in the comfort of holding each other, relieved that they all felt the same way for each other and finally knew it.

"So..." Yugi hesitated, shifting a little on the two young men's arms. "Does this mean we're...together? Like...boyfriends?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami chuckled at his lights sweet behaviour and nuzzled his hair with Timaeus smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes dear one, we're together. And this time, we'll stay together, to the very end." Yugi smiled widely, his grin as bright as the sun.

Silence took hold once again until Yugi started to giggle. "And what is so funny little one?" Yami asked, looking down at his hikari with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Timaeus chuckled as Yugi blushed, but the boy kept his own smile as he answered. "I was just thinking how Rebecca would react if she found out." At this Timaeus frowned.

"She probably wouldn't be too happy." The young man grumbled with Yami just laughed it off.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her, after all..." Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap, making the small teen squeak and blush brightly. Timaeus smirked as Yami shifted to sit as close to him as he could. "We hold Yugi, yet she can't."

Timaeus hummed in agreement, running his index finger down Yugi's rounded jaw. The boy shivered slightly but rolled his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be sour in the morning?" Yugi muttered to himself, but sighed happily as the three of them fell back and curled up on the large bed together, a smile on each face as the fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Needless to say, Yugi was sour in the morning, as he sat up he found his body to be very stiff from sleeping on the small couch. With a sigh, the teen got up quietly, sneaking successfully out of the caravan without disturbing anyone and taking a walk to stretch down to the lake.

As Yugi stretched with a smile and a sigh, an image of himself- yet with lightly tanned skin- Yami- with very tanned skin- and a none armoured- and pale as always- Timaeus flashed through his mind, the three of them in white tunics and different coloured sashes, arm in arm, sitting in a beautiful sunny garden with a pond behind them, the three smiling and laughing freely. The image made a soft smile appear on Yugi's lips as he looked out at the lakes glistening surface.

Suddenly, Timaeus's words from last night sounded through his ears...

"_This time, we'll stay together, to the very end..." And long after._

* * *

Egypt: i bet u thought yugi was sore for a different reason lol ;) well i would include a lemon every now and then if someone requested it but it seems to be only yugixyamiyaoilover and yukitoNO1 who actually request anything so thanks u two! ^-^

well i have a few more of my own one-shots up my sleeve, maybe they'll give u all some ideas!


	14. Chat

Egypt: well until my beta reader emails me back im gonna have to do this the old fashioned way :) and so i appologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may occure...but that shouldn't happen seen as iv read over it a dozen times

well this is my own one-shot and so's the next one so i hope u enjoy them!

**Warning: **this is YugixAtem and I'm rating this...T for teen, probably around 15 or so...only because of suggestive themes and i dont want to upset anyone or anythin...

Oh and _**i dont encourage people to talk to strangers over chat sites!**_ hell my best friend almost met with someone she didnt know and had been talkin to on FB! _**its wrong kiddies so thats a BIG no no!**_ this only works out cause its **fiction** and - lets face it - Yugi and Atem/Yami are meant to be together!

so other than that, enjoy!

* * *

The childish looking teen shifted in his seat, staring at his screen nervously.

The boy jumped when his mobile rang loudly and vibrated in his thigh pocket. Drawing the pattern on his touch screen, the pale teen unlocked his phone and looked at caller ID. The Japanese boy sighed and rolled his eyes when he read the name.

"I'm on the Sign Up page now Joey." The teen muttered, annoyance colouring his tone as he growled through the speaker.

A hearty, carefree chuckle came from the other end. "Ok, ok pal, I was just checking seen as I still don't see ya on my screen."

Full pink lips pouted, then there came a heavy sigh from the lean figure. "Yeah I'm working on it so I'm going to go and finish my profile."

"Ok buddy, I'll send you a message as soon as I see ya." Came the cheerful reply of the tall blond.

"Fine, now go and annoy someone else...like your boyfriend! I'm sure Seto would love for you to pay him attention." Amethyst eyes sparkled mischievously as he hung up before he could hear his best friends whining protest at his playful teasing, slowly turning back to the screen of his new laptop with dread.

White, straight teeth bit the plump bottom lip as he stared fearfully at the blank profile form.

Swallowing thickly, the tri-coloured haired teen raised his hands shakily to the black keys, timidly typing his name.

**Name? **_Yugi Moto_

**Gender? **_Male_

**Age? **_18_

**Location?** _Domino, Japan_

An intake though the nose. 'Calm Yugi, nothing bad will happen; it's only a chatting/dating sight.'

**Preference? **

Yugi groaned in embarrassment. The teen had been warned by Ryou of this question. With a deep breath and an unsteady determination, the thin fingers flew over the keys as he typed in.

_Bi_

**Member tag name?** _Game_

**Write about yourself:**

Immediately Yugi leaned away from the screen, leaning heavily back into the cushioned back of his wheelie chair.

'What on earth am I supposed to write?! Hey people around the world, I'm the King of Games, only 5'3 with crazy hair, baby-faced with a timid personality and am only on this site because my best friend made me sign up in hopes someone will seduce me, I'll finally have a relationship and possibly get laid... Yeah that's not going to work.'

With a moan, Yugi let himself fall forward to have his forehead hit the wooden desk with a muffled thud.

This time, when his phone beeped, there was no jump from young Yugi Moto, instead, he groaned louder. "Joey, if that's you I'm going to kill you at college tomorrow." The small teen grumbled, picking up his mobile. But this time it was a text, from Ryou.

_Hi Yugi. I figured you could use some help with your profile...need advice?_

Yugi smiled fondly at his phone. 'Good old reliable Ryou.'

_Please! Like what the hell should I put into this "write about yourself" section?!_

_Well be honest but don't give too much away. Mention your hobbies, that your single, simple basic things... That help?_

Yugi sighed at the text but replied with a yes and a thank you before turning back to the dreaded screen.

_ell I'm roughly 5'3, love any kind of game but my favourites are challenging puzzles. I have a great interest in History but mostly in Ancient Egypt, am now single with no one in mind, and am always open to making new friends!_

Struggling to find anything else to say, the pale skinned boy left his description at that. Yugi sighed in relief then there was only one other section, which was an option for him to tag a photo to his name. Without a second thought Yugi left the image square blank, moving his mouse so the little arrow on his screen hovered over the FINISHED button. The teen clicked down on the left section of the black mouse. There came soft, mechanic chimes and a notice saying that he had successfully signed up to , fireworks bursting around the white rectangle with bright red writing.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi sat back and waited. Though he didn't have to for long. Within minutes Joey- his High School buddy from Brooklyn- Ryou- his white-haired English friend from senior year- and his Egyptian friend Marik- also met in senior year of high school after he was transferred a month after Ryou- had each sent him a friend request. With a smile, Yugi clicked the "Friend!" box on the notices. Pretty soon, the four of them were on a joint chat room.

**REBD **(*That's Red Eyes Black Dragon*): well finally! All four of us are signed up! I gotta say Yug', ya kelp us waiting!

**ChangeOfHeart**: Joey! Don't be so rude!

**REBD:** Oh come on Ry; admit it, Yug's paranoid when it comes to the internet!

**Game:** Well _sorry_ if I'm conscious of all those whack jobs out there!

**Tome Keeper: **uv got a point there Yugi, but come on as if me and Joey would let anything happen to u

**ChangeOfHeart:** easy for u to say _Marik_! Ur all the way in Egypt! How are u supposed to help?

**Game:** oh what does it matter anymore, I'm here aren't I? Anyway, I have to go. I have to close up the shop tonight then I'm headin to bed. Night everyone!

The others said their good-byes then Yugi logged off and turned off his laptop.

* * *

School was pretty uneventful the next day. Ryou and Joey hung out with Yugi and lunch as they always did- Marik would have joined them had he not been in Egypt visiting family and friends with his older sister Ishizu and adopted brother Odeon- and much to the teens delight, he got little homework for that evening.

Walking home was ok, though the light rain was a downer and made his hair flatten. The teen's grandfather found this hilarious of course, even as the boy grumbled under his breath through his pout.

Rushing upstairs, the boy turned on his laptop and logged on. As he waited for the machine to load, the teen undressed until he was standing in his boxers then typed in his password. Yugi set up the internet and word after his laptop had fully loaded so the screen was ready for his homework, before heading to his private bathroom for a quick hot shower.

Having washed and dried himself, Yugi pulled on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a thick black long-sleeved top, trying to keep the heat from the shower within his body. As Yugi sat down at his laptop, his violet eyes scanned the white screen, and then his hands raised and started to fly over the keyboard. His only homework, history, was easily completed in little time.

After finishing his work for the night, Yugi logged onto his profile on the sight to find he already had a few messages. One was a message from Marik and the other was a friend request from someone who he didn't know. Figuring it was better to answer his friend first, Yugi clicked onto Marik's message:

**Tome Keeper:** Hey there Yugi! I'm having an amazing time here in my homeland, and I even met someone! His names Malik, he's tall, super hot, the bad boy type, and has _THE_ Honda CBR 1100 XX Super Blackbird! That's one of the fastest bikes in the world! It has to be fate (lol jk...but he is seriously my type).

Anyway, Malik has a few friends here and I've hung out with him and the guys (don't worry they don't do drugs or anything like that) and there is one guy I really want you to meet. His tag name on the site is **Pharaoh**, and I think you'd love to meet him! ;P I told him to send you a friend request; you _have _to accept it, ok? Trust me, you'll like him, he's a really nice, genuine guy.

So, have fun, don't work yourself too hard, and kick Joey's ass for me (lol)

See you soon bud

Marik

To say Yugi was curious was an understatement. Marik was known for being a good judge of character, but still... 'Should I accept a person I don't even know onto my chat page? Well...he lives in Egypt...so I guess I'll never meet him so it's not like it matters if it doesn't work out... Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to look on the guys profile page first.'

The teen moved his mouse so the pointer came to the search engine. "Pharaoh, in Egypt..." Yugi muttered as he typed the keys. Clicking enter, the childish looking 18-year-old only had to wait a second before the page came up.

Yugi gulped. Though this "Pharaoh" looked a little like him, it was clear there were major differences like how Yugi was too shy and careful to put up a picture for himself beside his name, but this guy clearly had a lot of confidence as he stood on a beach with the pyramids behind him, wearing nothing but a pair of short swimming trunks and a proud, charming smirk. Their hair was slightly different too; Yugi had amethyst tips and eyes where this guy had crimson, plus this guy also had lightning through his hair. Not to mention the tanned young man was toned and looked much more mature than the little teen at the desk. And Yugi couldn't help but notice how handsome this "Pharaoh" was. 'I wonder if he's a model...he certainly could be...'

The description and information showed that this "Pharaoh" was in fact 21, Egyptian, and gay. Reading the description, Yugi shivered.

**Write about yourself:** _What is there to say? I love games and have never lost one in my entire life. I speak many languages thanks' to my father; I don't really have a favourite sport though I do enjoy my Kong Fu classes. I'm single as it seems I just can't find that right person, I love my country and its rich history. I'm often described as a very open, accepting, nice person, so get in touch!_

'Ok...maybe I should check his message attached to the request...' Yugi thought to himself as he clicked on the top right corner where his name was displayed in blood red so his profile page appeared. Clicking on his Inbox and the Request group, Yugi double clicked on "Pharaoh's" message.

"So, let's see what type of person you are." The teen muttered as he waited impatiently for the message to be revealed.

_Yo ;)_

'Yo? That kind of message is that?!' Yugi frowned and leaned back into his soft backed chair.

The teen knew that it was a game, that this "Pharaoh" was playing with him, daring him to accept his message. 'It's to make me interested... And it's working...' Yugi sighed and banged his head against his desk.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?!" The small young man groaned. Marik's message suddenly played through his mind. "But how am I supposed to trust a total stranger?!" Yugi whined, quickly standing from his seat and pacing his room. After weighing the pro's and cons, Yugi growled. "I must be out of my mind."

The teen clicked the Friend button. Yugi collapsed into the softness that was the back of his chair and let out a shaky breath. The small teen just stared aimlessly at the screen stuck for what to do.

After staring for a few endless moments, Yugi gave up waiting and got up to go downstairs, wanting a drink. But there came a chiming that stopped him in his tracks. Retaking his seat, Yugi clicked onto his Inbox to see that he'd got a message from the "Pharaoh".

**Pharaoh:** So, you finally accepted me. I was wondering if you would reject my request or not :)

Yugi shifted in his seat, biting his bottom lip. The teen swallowed and thought over what to say.

**Game: **Sorry about that, but u know, never can be too careful :/

**Pharaoh: ***chuckling* yes Marik told me about how you're cautious when it comes to the internet, something about being conscious of all those "weirdo's and whack jobs".

**Game: ***blushing* well can you blame me?

**Pharaoh: ***smirking* no I suppose not Little One

**Game:** *with a raised eyebrow and confused frown* "Little One"? What the hell?

**Pharaoh**: *chuckling and smirking* Marik showed me a picture of you and him on his phone. I know you look a little like me, and I have to say, you are one _cute_ guy, _Little One_ ;)

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the screen. 'Are you kidding me? This guys flirting with me?' The teen couldn't believe it, his heart beat fastened as he became nervous...but also excited.

**Game: **well in that case what does that make you? "Big One"?

**Pharaoh:** *smirking wider* well I have been told I'm _big _before...

**Game: **O.O Pharaoh! *blushing madly*

**Pharaoh:** *laughing* I'm sorry Little One, I couldn't resist. Your friend also told me how you can be very shy. Especially when it comes to...sexual ;)

**Game:** why are you flirting with me and teasing?!

**Pharaoh:** 1) because I find you very attractive, 2) because Marik has told me a _lot_ about you and I think you're adorable and 3) I'm teasing cause it's fun :P

**Game:** -_-' Why is it everyone finds me "adorable" or "cute"?

**Pharaoh: **err, because you are? *chuckling*

**Game: ***pouting* yeah well it's bad for me, every time I try to go out with my friends I get stopped and asked for my ID before I can even enter a club!

**Pharaoh: ***sniggering* ah yes, Marik told me about that. Again, _adorable_ ;P

**Game: **fine, seen as you know so much about me, I think it's only fair for me to learn about u! XP

**Pharaoh: ***smirking* careful Little One, don't tempt me to bite that delicious little pink tongue of yours ;D

**Game:** EEEPPPP!

**Pharaoh: ***rofl* oh it's just too easy to tease you! It's so adorable!

**Game:** *whining* n-no fair!

**Pharaoh: ***chuckling* ok, ok, ask any question and I promise to answer truthfully. And if you don't believe me, you could always ask Marik, Malik and Bakura (my friends, I have already told them all my _dirty_ little secrets ;) )

**Game: **0.o are you always this flirtatious?

**Pharaoh:** hmm... Not really, only to those I'm interested in :)

**Game: ***blushing* oookkkaaayyy...err...how tall are you?

**Pharaoh: **5'7. 5'11 if you include my hair.

**Game: **ok...when's your birthday?

**Pharaoh: ***rolling eyes at the simple questions* I was born 5th/ August/ 1991

**Game: **ok...um *blushing* h-how many relationships have you had?

**Pharaoh: ***smirking* hmm...that's a toughie...do you count one-night-stands?

**Game: **O.O don't you?

**Pharaoh: ***shrugs and smiles* not really

**Game: **-_-'

**Pharaoh: ***with raised eyebrow* what?

**Game: **your one of _those _guys aren't you?

**Pharaoh: ***frowning* care to elaborate?

**Game: **one of those guys who has one-night-stands a lot

**Pharaoh: **hey! I'm not like that! I've only ever had one-night-stands twice (mostly because I'd known the guys for a long time and there was a lot of drinks...)! And I've had 6 boyfriends!

**Game: **6! O.O

**Pharaoh:** *smirking* it only seems a lot to you because you've never had a relationship.

**Game: ***pouting*

**Pharaoh: ***chuckling* ^-^

**Game:** *rolling my eyes*

**Pharaoh: ***smirking* any more questions?

**Game: **Job?

**Pharaoh: **well I work part-time at my cousins company testing out new game systems, but mostly I'm studying to be an Egyptologist at Cairo University.

**Game: ***nodding* are you really single?

**Pharaoh: ***sighing* yes :/ my last boyfriend broke up with me a month or so ago

**Game: **oh, I'm sorry :(

**Pharaoh: ***smiling bitterly* u wanna know the funny part, he said that he'd been cheatin on me for the last two months of our relationship and wanted the other guy, not me :/

**Game:** seriously? That's horrible! I'm sorry Pharaoh :(

**Pharaoh: **Atem, call be Atem :)

**Game: **why would u tell me, a stranger, ur name?

**Pharaoh: ***smiling* because if you think about it, we're not strangers any more. I already know a lot about you through your friend, and I've told you the basics about me :)

**Game: ***smiling* yeah I guess ur right :)

"Yugi! Dinner time!" The teen's grandfather shouted up.

"I'll be right there grandpa!" Yugi replied hurriedly.

**Game: **can you wait half an hour? I have to go for my dinner

**Pharaoh: ***chuckling* of course I'll wait for you Little One. Hurry back ;)

**Game: ***blushing but smiling*

And with that, Yugi ran down stairs to hurry through his meal.

* * *

A week passed in no time at all, and every night Yugi would hurry through his homework so he could talk to his...friend, Atem. The teen had such a hard time calling Atem a friend because really, the young man meant more than that to the pale boy. Oh yes, little Yugi had fallen more and more for Atem's flirting and carefree attitude. The two spoke together well into the night despite the time differences, getting to know each other very well.

"It's like I know him, like...like I've always known him!" Yugi gushed to Ryou as the two-headed to the white-haired teens apartment to hang out for a while.

Ryou giggled and blushed. "I know what you mean! Malik's friend Bakura, he's a little rough on the outside, but on the inside he's actually quite nice." Ryou grinned. The happy grin made Yugi smile.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Ryou."

Ryou's blushed deepened and he looked away. "Well what about you? Since you've talked to that Atem guy you've been a lot happier, even more confident."

Yugi just giggled and shrugged. "So when are we seeing Marik? He's back today isn't he?" The large violet eyed teen asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

It was Ryou's turn to shrug. "Knowing him we won't see him until Tuesday. I can guess his schedule. Sleep for the rest of today and most of tomorrow, unpack Sunday, skip out on school because he hates Mondays, then come in Tuesday and be his usual self again. And when I say be his usual self I mean playing pranks on the teachers and such." Ryou listed, giggling as he stated the last sentence. Yugi chuckled and nodded in agreement.

The two finally reached Ryou's apartment building. Being too lazy, since it was a Friday and they both had their bags full of the day's text books, they both took the lift up to the right floor. They continued their light chatter down the hall, heading to Ryou's apartment.

"Well finally! WE were wondering when the two of you would finally show up!" The two young-looking teens jumped at the familiar voice. Looking to Ryou's apartment door, they both grinned.

"Marik!" They cheered, rushing forward to hug their friend. Marik smirked at his friend's childish behaviour but accepted the hug whole heartedly. "We missed you! How was Egypt?" Yugi asked, smiling brightly as he pulled away to look as his friend.

"Hot but as beautiful as ever. And I missed you too kiddo." Marik smiled, ruffling the boy's spiky hair.

"Hey! C-cut it out Marik!" Yugi giggled, slapping his friend's hand away. But the three silenced when they're came a loud, annoyed throat clearing cough from the corner of the hall. The three teens turned to see an older, mature version of their own group.

"Have you forgotten about me already baby?" The taller, very toned "Marik" whined. Yugi watched as Marik's smile grew and how his usually mature, proud friend ran to hug this new person, smiling as he realised.

"And I'm guessing this is Malik..." Yugi stated. Marik turned back to Ryou and Yugi quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

The young Egyptian nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, and this..." He gestured to the other two older young men. Yugi froze when he spotted crimson eyes staring at him intensely. "Well, I think you both know who they are." Marik chuckled.

"Hello little one." Yugi shivered at the voice of the "Pharaoh", Atem. 'His voice is so deep and smooth...it reminds me of melted chocolate...' Yugi swallowed thickly and managed a shy smile.

"So, you're Atem." The teen was embarrassed by how weak his voice was, so soft and high, like a young boy's. 'Oh Ra help me.' He moaned mentally.

"You were right Marik," Atem smirked, never taking his eyes away from Yugi. "He is much cuter in person..." Yugi shifted on his feet nervously as the young man's eyes roamed over him hungrily. There was something about the way Atem was looking at him that made Yugi's stomach twist and flipped with excitement and nervousness. 'His gaze is so lustful...yet...relieved and... Longing?' Faintly, Yugi heard the muffled voices of his friends talking, but his entire focus was on Atem.

The small teen was too shy to look over Atem like he was doing to him so instead he observed his handsome face, like his strong jaw, temptingly appealing thin lips, and the fiery royal crimson eyes that made him feel like he was burning when they stared into his own amethyst ones. 'Only the goddess Isis herself could create something so perfect... Did I seriously just think that?! I've known the guy for a week and I've already fallen head over heels for him?! Yugi Moto, you are the dumbest dumb person in history.'

"...-ui? Yugi!" The smallest teen jumped and looked to Ryou and Marik. The youngest Egyptian had a smirk on his face and was clearly trying to hold back a laugh. "I and Malik are heading back to mine and Bakura's staying here with Ryou, what are you and Atem going to do?"

"Umm..." Yugi looked to Ryou to see the teen blushing but stealing glances at Bakura. 'Guess he wants some alone time with him...but that leaves me with...' The teen risked a sideways glace as Atem to see the young man patiently waiting for him. The teen gulped. "I-I guess me and Atem will go back to the Game shop..." The tri-coloured haired teen hated how his cheeks burned and his stomach quivered, but obviously he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Marik's smirk darkened. "Well ok then." And with that Marik lead Malik to the stairs, Atem and Yugi following, and the four let Ryou and Bakura behind. Once the four were outside, Marik and Malik got on a motor bike- which must have been the one Marik had told Yugi about in his message seen as the young Egyptian looked like he was ready to explode with joy as he wrapped his arms tightly to Malik and pressed his body to the older- and drove off.

Nervously, Yugi waved Atem to follow him as the small teen led the young man down the familiar streets to his home. "Here." Yugi gasped when his school bag was suddenly gone. He looked to see Atem smiling gently, swinging the black leather bag onto his shoulder. "I could tell the bag was heavy for you, so I'll carry it." Atem explained when Yugi stared at him in question. The teen blushed and smiled.

"T-Thank you." Atem smiled in return, taking Yugi's hand and nodding his head for the boy to continue them on their way. With red cheeks, Yugi complied.

Yugi stopped them both at the small game shop, taking out his keys to unlock the door. Yugi was even more nervous than before, so much so, his hands began to shake slightly as he stepped into the closed shop. Atem followed him in and Yugi locked the door behind them.

"The err, living rooms through there." Yugi pointed behind the counter. Atem nodded and went through.

"Where's your grandfather?" Atem called through. The young man knew from their chats that Yugi lived in a game shop with his grandfather and the elder had actually come up many times in their conversations. Atem would always be polite and ask how the aging man was doing, and that the elder Moto knew of the young teens sexuality and accepted it wholeheartedly.

Yugi took a shaky breath. "Staying with an old friend of his for a week." Yugi called back as he checked over the shop to make sure everything was right before following Atem into the living room.

Yugi spotted his bag at the bottom of the stairs and the young man sat on his sofa facing him, red eyes on him as soon as he stepped into the open room. The young man smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And you let a stranger, a young man stronger than you, into your home without anyone else around to protect you encase said stranger tried to...seduce you?"

Yugi froze on his way the kitchen, his back to Atem. 'I know from that tone he's teasing...but...' "But you're not a stranger Atem, I've talked to you for the past week and I think that we've learnt a lot about each other..." Yugi's eyes widened as he realised how right his words were. 'Atem's not a stranger, he's been very honest with me and told me a lot about himself and I've even done the same... So why was I so nervous and worried when I saw him?'

The small teen turned in confusion and shock when Atem chuckled. "Well, I guess you're right there, but I don't understand why you looked utterly terrified when you saw me."

'Can this guy read my mind or something?! But why did I react like that? I know he's a nice guy and would never hurt me or force me to do something I don't want to do...so what was the problem?' Yugi asked himself, staring at the floor as he thought.

Atem, seeing Yugi deep in thought, stood from the stair and made his way to stand in front of the boy. "Little One?"

The small teen shivered at the sound of his neck name, a hint of fear in his eyes as he looked up. Yugi watched as Atem's caring expression turned into a frown. "There's that fear again... What are you afraid of Yugi? Are you...afraid of me?"

Yugi pondered the thought, and then shook his head. Atem's frown deepened. "Are you scared that I'll do something to you?"

This time Yugi didn't need to think before shaking his head. "N-no that's not it-"

"Then what's wrong Yugi?" Atem asked desperately, taking another step closer to Yugi and taking the boys face in-between his hands. "I hate seeing that look of fear in your eyes when you look at me."

"Why?" Yugi was ashamed the question was just a whisper, but he had to know the answer, yet was afraid of what he'd hear. 'I'm afraid of his answer? Why? What the hell's wrong with me?!'

"Because..." Yugi stared into Atem's eyes, shocked that the older, more confident young man was struggling for words. "Because I...I've... Because I've let myself fall in love with you." Yugi gasped, his heart throbbing with...happiness and joy? "Marik told me practically everything about you when I met him, and seeing that picture of you on his phone, you looked so beautiful smiling happily like that. Then when I started talking to you, I couldn't hold myself back, I told you everything you need to know about me in hopes you'd come to feel the same. I know it sounds crazy because we've only known each other for a week but-"

"I've finally figured out what I was afraid of." Yugi cut in, smiling up at Atem with watery eyes, wrapping his arms around the older neck. "I was afraid you didn't feel the same for me as I felt for you."

It took a moment for Atem to register Yugi's words fully because he was so surprised by the boy's reaction to his confession, but once his mind was over the shock that the adorable boy in his arms felt the same way for him as he himself felt, Atem let go of control completely.

Yugi squeaked when Atem pressed his lips suddenly against his own, but it only took a second before his eyes slide closed and his arms to tighten around Atem's neck. The two broke for air and smiled up at each other, and then Yugi rested his head against Atem's firm chest.

"Little One?" Yugi hummed in question. "Remember what I said about...seduction?" Yugi's eyes, which had slid closed in bliss of the moment, snapped open and he gulped.

* * *

Egypt: i know a lot of people like a "evil" Yugi (as in confident and sexy) but personally i love the cute, innocent, embarrassed-easily Yugi :D

well i hope u all enjoyed it :) i'll try update again soon!


	15. Just like a Tattoo

Egypt: yo its me again!

I know i said that this one was going to be one of my own ideas, but one of the requests that one of my readers, yugixyamiyaoilover, had such an awesome idea I just had to post it!

i know its been a long time coming, but upper 6th form is hard! *pouts* iv been doing boring history essays (i love history but trust me, the past few havent been fun) and my work just keeps piling up even when i complete the set tasks :(

but on a happy note... its almost Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! and if u dont celebrate Christmas, have a nice day :)

**Warning:** this one-shots a...T for teen, so around 15 because of a few small suggestive themes and im paranoid someones going to have a go at me for rating the story too low... and its YugixYami this one!

so enjoy, please review, feel free to make a request, and have a Merry Christmas!

* * *

The room was silent aside from my pounding heart that rang in my ears and my heavy breathing. But could you blame me? I've never shouted at my Mum and Grandpa before, or even my friends...but enough is enough, and they had to understand...they had too... Yami was the only one who looked calm, relaxed...and even happy, but then again, he'd always been able to understand me better than anyone. Even myself on some occasions.

But the anger already coursing through me was growing again, renewed and stronger as they just stared at that spot on my chest and my hands begin to shake, and my eyes start to water…

I suppose I should start at the beginning, go back to where this big ugly mess began.

It started of like any other Friday night. I was curled up on my bed, music playing in the background as I set my cards out around me to figure out an even better battle strategy than the last one, only to have my door flown open and have Joey and Marik stride into my room with wicked grins on their faces. Ryou followed soon, after, but he was too shy to just barge in and he actually had the decency to give me an apologetic smile.

Next thing I know I'm thrown over Joeys back and suddenly dumped in by bathtub to have warm water suddenly hit my head while I'm fully clothed in my sweaties and old top. Then after about an hour and a half of tugging, poking, prodding and struggling (mostly on my part) I stood dressed in a pair of purple skinny jeans, a black leather belt hanging lop-sided on my hips, a tight black short-sleeved top with red roses printed on the front and a chocker, and finally a pair black leather sneaker styled boots on my feet. Again I'm lifted off my feet, kidnapped from my home, thrown into the backseat of Joey's car and we're off to a club.

Yep, a typical Friday night.

But what came after we arrived at the club, was something I never expected, or even dreamed of happening.

I sat at the bar like I usually do, been 17 at a teen club I felt out-of-place sipping my Coca-Cola and bored because I was to chicken to get up and dance, but then someone takes the seat next to me. I looked up and there were scorching royal crimson eyes staring back at me. My vision zoomed out as I leaned back slightly and I saw the most handsome face to ever walk the earth. Yami. He wore an all leather outfit that clung to his body and emphasized his muscles. He looked hot. As in really hot. As in as hot as the sun! And then he spoke, that oh so sexy music that could only be defined as melted chocolate. Just the sound of it is a shock to my system (or maybe that 8th can of coke in a row was a bad idea and it had a numbing effect from the sugar...yeah I don't believe that's it either).

Next thing I know we're talking like old friends, and then suddenly he's holding my hand tightly and leading me to the dance floor. My mind can't even register the song, that's going on in my head is a little chibi version of me is happy dancing with a set of cheerleader pompoms (...maybe I need therapy?).

But all too soon its 11 and my friends are leaving, Joey and Marik eyeing Yami dangerously and practically ordering me to leave. But then Yami hands me a pen and his hand, grinning down at me. I blush and smile, writing my number down for him. When I'm done, he grabs my hand gently and kisses my knuckles, sending oh so good shivers down my spine and my little mental chibi who was doing cartwheels while I was writing my phone number has now fallen backwards in slow motion and fainted into a meadow full of flowers (yep defiantly need therapy). Yami looked up and pulled away; winking and giving me a dazzling smirk before disappearing into the crowds.

* * *

"I'm telling you Yug', that guy looks like bad news!"

"Yeah! I mean didn't you even notice how he has piercings? I mean two's ok for a guy in the ears, but 4? And a lip piercing?"

"Not to mention all those tattoos! And those weird symbols like eyes and crosses-"

"Those are hieroglyphs Joey so stop insulting my heritage. Besides, I have a back tattoo remember?" Malik growled.

"But it's weird! He was so pale! And clearly not from Egypt, so why have hieroglyphs?"

"Good point. And his outfit! That was a lot of black leather and chains!"

They'd been going on like this ever since we stepped out of the club, but I was past listening. I mean, I love my friends and know they want to look after me, but Yami just didn't feel like a bad guy. He felt...warm, very warm...and comforting, like I was protected...

"And another thing! He looked too much like you! What is he your long-lost brother? And he must have been at least 19! That's to old-"

**BRING BRING!** My phone.

"Hello?"

_"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't given me some bogus number."_ that sweet baritone again. I giggled.

"Has that actually happened before?"

_"Yes sadly...she gave me the number of her Gran...most awkward moment in my life."_ I could hear the smile in his voice, and it just made me laugh.

"Ouch. Hey...Yami?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I was just wondering...how old are you...um if you don't mind me asking."

His chuckle made me shiver...again. _"18, 19 in a few weeks."_

"Oh, err happy birthday for in a few weeks."

_"I was actually hoping I'd be able to see you before then..."_ I couldn't help it, just the idea of seeing Yami again made me grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"I'd like that."

* * *

13 months later and I was sat in his apartment with him. It was my first real relationship and I couldn't have wished for a better one. It had only taken a week of dating before Yami asked me to be his boyfriend and our relationship has become stronger with each passing day. Yami's not only my boyfriend and the one I've fallen for, but my best friend.

Yami was the complete opposite of me, no matter how much we looked alike (thought if you ask me I don't see all that much resemblance). Yami was so confident, he just didn't care what anyone else said and did what he thought was right. He was strong, independent, handsome beyond belief, smart, a real gentleman, and oh so sweet and romantic when he wanted to be.

We were both curled up on his couch watching TV...or at least I was trying too. I giggled when Yami kissed the skin just below my ear, I could feel him smirk against my skin.

"Call your friends and tell them you're staying with me tonight." Yami whined, pressing his lips harder to the base of my throat.

"You know I wish I could Yami, but my mum would flip." I replied, a little breathless and smiling like a love struck fool. Oh wait…

"Yugi, you're 18 now, I think you're old enough to stay just one night…even if I'd like you to _move in_ with me…"

"I know, but she's protective-"

"_Over_ protective." Yami corrected teasingly, making me chuckle. He pulled away from my neck and stared down into my eyes. "I love you."

My smile turns into a grin. "And I love you. And I do want to live with you, but I need time to warm mum up to the idea first. Ok?"

Yami sighed but nodded. "You know I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. But you have to admit your mothers really controlling. And it doesn't help that she, your Gramps and all your friends hate me."

"They don't hate you Yami; they just don't know you like I do." I mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

"They think I'm a bad boy and a bad influence on you." I didn't have to look up to know he was grinning, I could hear it in his tone.

I shrugged. "Well maybe I like the bad boy type."

Suddenly, I was only back on the sofa with Yami holding each wrist on either side of my head, leaning above me with a wicked smirk. "Oh really?" I smiled up at him before he went back to work on my neck, freeing my hands so I could tangle them in his hair as he ran his hand down my leg to hook under it and bring it up over his hips.

**DING DONG!** Yami growled furiously, gone from my arms before I could blink and striding to the door to practically throw it open and glare at whoever was behind it.

There was mumbling before Yami came back. "Yugi it's your friends." I stood and smiled, straightening my shirt before reaching up on my tip toes to kiss Yami on the cheek.

"I'll see you again soon." As I climbed into the car with my friends, I waved bye to Yami and got in the back with Ryou. The dive was quiet, making me feel slightly uneasy but the journey was short so we got back to mine in good time.

My mum was waiting for me, and as soon as I stepped into the Game Shop with my friends close behind me I was smothered in her arms. "Mum! You're crushing me!" I managed to say around my gasping breath.

She dropped me with a giggle. "Sorry baby. I've set out some snacks and soda in your room for you all."

"Thanks mum." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then legged it upstairs, my friends following. I decided to take an early shower and change into my sweaties to get comfortable.

The shower, as always, was really relaxing as I could feel the muscles in my back loosening from the hot water, though it stung my chest a little. Stepping out, I dabbed my chest dry carefully and smiled then rubbed the rest of my body and changed into the sweatpants and looked around for my top.

"Ah damn…now what?" I mumbled to myself. Nervously, I grabbed the small towel from the drying rack, held it up against my chest and opened the door. "Hey Ryou, could you hand me that top?" I asked timidly, pointing to the black baggy top on the floor beside my bed, shivering at the cold air in my bedroom.

"Why so shy Yugi?" Malik asked suspiciously, eyeing the towel. "Got something to hide?" It was clear from his friend's tone that he already knew the answer. And I paid Malik's friend double just so he wouldn't rat out on me, the tattoo man cheated me.

"N-no, it's just cold and I want a top to wear."I lied coolly. Malik's eyes narrowed and I gulped uneasily.

"Give me the towel Yugi." Malik commanded.

"Why should I? I'm just cold Malik, lay off." I snapped. That did it. The towel was ripped from my grasp before I could even think of tightening my hold, and four loud gasps sounded in my room at the same time.

"Y-Yugi…y-you got a tattoo?!" Ryou stuttered, his doe eyes as large as they could go, his mouth gaping open.

"So what if I got a tattoo?" I asked seriously, my big kiddie eyes narrowing in warning.

"That son of a-"

"Did he make you get this!?"

"I'm gonna kill that-"

"What is with all the shouting up here?" I froze at the sound of the old, raspy voice. My eyes locked with dull violet, then those eyes left mine and looked down. Then silence and complete stillness.

"Dad? What's…going…on…?" Suddenly I was very cold and real fear settled into my veins. "Yugi, sweetheart, tell me that's just paint, that it's fake and will fade." I looked up at my mum with wide eyes to see her straight daggers at my chest.

"Mum-"

"How dare he!?" She shouted, turning on her heels to disappear down the hall.

"Mum!" I called after her, pushing past everyone else to follow her, only to find her in the kitchen dialling a number. "Mum? What are you doing?" I asked fearfully. Her icy anger turned to me and immediately I held my tongue.

"Hello? Yes this is Mrs Moto. Yes I want to get over here immediately." She demanded impatiently, hanging up the phone, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

"W-who did you call?" I asked my voice so small I barely heard it myself, but it didn't matter, my mum ignored me anyway and called up for everyone else to come down.

10 minutes later I heard a car pull up out front and a door slam shut, then Yami appeared into the kitchen. I flinched for Yami when all cold, angry eyes turned on him, but of cause, my Yami was unfazed. Instead, Yami looked to me and I saw worry flash in his eyes. He must have seen how unset I was, but when he took a step towards me, my mother stepped into his path.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" She hissed.

"Mum-"

"What the hell are you on about?" Yami asked evenly, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood straight. All of a sudden my little chibi appeared again but this time with a chibi Yami on shining armour on a black horse. (I need to book an appointment…)

"Mum-"

"I mean Yugi's Tattoo!"

"What tattoo?" Yami asked evenly, a confused frown on his face.

"Don't give me that you cocky, rude, over confident-"

"MUM!" I screamed. Everyone turned to me in surprise.

And so we come full circle, me red-faced and breathing hard, trying my best not to lose it with everyone staring at me and only Yami smiling.

"Stop this, just stop it now! Yami had nothing to do with me getting this tattoo; it was my choice and my choice alone, because that's what I _wanted_!"

"Yugi, he is a bad influence on you, he gave you the idea with all that ink on his arms-"

I laughed sarcastically. "Oh please! Dad had a tattoo, Malik has a tattoo, about a dozen boys and girls at college have tattoos and you know it! You just want any reason to blame Yami!"

"So you even if you weren't in a relationship with him you would still have gotten a tattoo?!" My mum interrogated.

"Probably yes! What just because it's mine and Yami's names you blame him? You know why I got this mum? Because I like tattoos, I think they're a form of art and I've always wanted one. But you mother me and still treat me like a child even though I'm 18! I'm more than old enough to get a tat, so you know what? I did something for myself for once and ignored what others would think!"

I took a deep breath to calm down and then took my mum's hands. "Look, mum, I love you, so, so much. But you have to start treating me like I'm an adult now and not 5 years old. I'm old enough to make my own decisions now, and this is mine. And Yami, whether you like it or not, is too a part of my life and I don't plan on changing that fact. Because you may not have taken the chance to get to know him but I have and I love him for his personally because, believe it or not, he has a heart of gold."

I ignored the dumbfounded stares from my family and friends and smiled at Yami. "He's taught me to be confident and comfortable in myself, and I've never been happier." I looked up at my mum again. "So, I'm sorry mum, but I think everyone needs some space to cool down and take this in, so I'm staying with Yami tonight, and that's that."

And with that, I turned on my heels, grabbed my zip up hoodie, took Yami's hand and headed out to his car. No one in the kitchen made a sound or even tried to follow us, so we just settled in his car and drove off.

"I have to say Yugi, I'm impressed. I never thought you'd have the balls for a stunt like that." I glared playfully at Yami for the comment, but he just keeps smirking happily.

"I figured it was time to end the stereo typing and constant arguments."

"Well you were right on many levels, you are old enough to make your own choices, and so what's yours about moving in with me?"

"It's a definite, but in time. I've dropped enough bombshells on my mother's happy little world for one evening."

"Yeah, but maybe you should have told her you're not a virgin anymore too." I flushed brilliantly at the comment and look out the window.

"I think that would have given all of them a heart attack." I mutter, watching my little chibi skip around hand in hand with Yami's through that flower meadow.

"You're probably right." Yami chuckled, lifting his hand to unzip my hoodie half the way to see my tattoo. It was in black ink directly over my heart, an Ankh with our names in hieroglyphs on either side. I watched happily as Yami's grin softened into a loving smile, then took my hand to hold as we head to his place for the night…and many nights to come.

* * *

personally i really like that one-shot :) great idea yaoilover!

see ya next time!


	16. My Dark Game

Egypt: and im back! :D

iv had another request, one from KingOfGames001,

now a word of **warning** this is yami and yugi from season 0...iv never written these two characters like that so if they seem OCish or nothing like the characters...im sorry! *bows a lot* and its short cause i wasnt given a plot, so i thought id base it in the puzzle, _**MY version** _of yugi and yami meeting for the first time

*clears throat* anyway, the **Warnings:** er im rateing it a T cause im paranoid i'll mentally scare a kid...its yamixyugi...and i think thats about it actually...so i guess we should get on with it...

review and letme know if iv completely messed up the characters! and KingOfGames001 if yamis all wrong...im sorry *bows a lot*

* * *

Darkness…just…pure, endless, bleak, taunting darkness. Where am I? Why do I feel like someone is watching me? How do I leave the darkness? I want light; I want the comfort of my bed again.

I gasp, so soon as the thought was in my head, I…lit up… How? The light is brightest around my heart… Why? What does this mean? The light I'm enveloped in expands and grows until its bright enough for me to see some of my surroundings.

I'm standing in an old tunnel by the look of it; I can see the floor, ceiling and walls around me, some faded carvings that I can't quite make out. The stones are old and the walls are slightly eroded…there's a draft, a wind pushing me lightly to move forward. I shiver but not from the wind…I can feel the breeze burst mu skin, and my feet against the solid stone…yet I don't feel the cold. What on earth is happening?

I take a step forward, then another. I walk forward with caution though the old tunnel, observing my surroundings as best I can from the light I somehow have. I feel like a walking torch or something.

This place is eerily silent, there's nothing by halls and darkness. As I walk father, I notice the halls become…I don't know…newer? The stones become less and less eroded and more newly build like, the carvings become clearer so I can see they're Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. I gasp; the further I go the clearer they are, some images are even painted.

Then I come to a T junction and I stop. Now what? Where do I go? What do I do? Why am I here? My head is spinning with these questions, and I have a feeling they won't be answered so easily. I start become stared. What's the only place I know of that is dark, seemingly endless and has hieroglyphics on the walls? A Tome.

The thought makes me shiver and whimper. I want to leave more and more, I want light, comfort, something to show me hope isn't lost.

As if to answer my wish, the breeze blows past me to the right. Hesitantly, I follow, trying to ignore the nagging paranoia that someone has eyes on me. The thought sent a shiver down my spine and makes me walk a little faster. The carvings become more and more elaborate, some even containing what looks like duel monsters. I stop for a moment to look closer, raising my hand timidly to run my fingers on the carvings. Then there's that feeling again, that I'm not alone.

I turn and look behind me, but there's no one there, or on their side of me, not even a shadow.

"H-hello?" I can shakily. The silent answer makes me more nervous, but I can defiantly sense his presence. Yes, the darkness that's always with me is a he, sometimes when I pass out I can hear a whisper of his voice, now and then I catch a glimpse of his blood-red eyes in the mirror in the dark corner of my room…sometimes I dream of a taller, darker figure of myself, with a golden eye on his forehead the same as on my puzzle.

I know it's him who's been making me black out and sending all those who cross me go insane, like Ushio and the others. I know it's him who dueled against Seto-san today and sent him screaming too…

I can feel him here, but he won't come out of the darkness. "I'm not afraid of you, you know…just what you do so some people…but even so…I-I want to meet you… You live within the puzzle?" I manage to keep my voice somewhat strong so there's no shaking but even so he won't show himself. But something does change, the atmosphere and air around me shifts, becomes lighter and warmer. "Is that a yes?" The warmth grows slightly. I smile, grateful he's responding. "I wanted to thank you for saving me all those times…" I mutter, a little embarrassed. The air's warmth singles on my skin comfortingly and the atmosphere isn't so pressing or scary anymore. I smile again at nothing in particular. "It's strange, you live within the puzzle and are always so close, even saving me when I'm in trouble, yet I don't even know your name." I giggle lightly to myself, the more I think about our situation the brighter it becomes, and I find myself more comfortable, not so afraid, now I know it's defiantly him I'm talking to.

I gasp and my eyes widen though when I feel a change, the strange feeling of him being near is stronger. I look up, and just outside of my circle of light, I see a figure.

I first notice his shoes and legs as they're the best lit part of him, he's wearing my school uniform, yet it's a better fit, better complimenting on him. He's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, the eye on his forehead is gone and his blood coloured yes are visual, and I'm able to just make out the form of his wild hair. There's barely any light reaching his face, and he looks mysterious with his head slightly lowered.

"I don't remember my real name, but you may call me Yami." His voice, like his face and figure, aren't that older than me as it seems, again it's the way he talks, looks and acts that make him seem older, and yet he's so different from me. I take a step closer and he doesn't move away, not even a flinch escapes him. I take another step, and another until I'm standing a few feet in front of him. He raises his head slightly and looks directly into my eyes. Yes, it's the shadows on his face that have made him look older and scarier before, but now he looks so…young…like me….only he must be older as he's taller, his eyes aren't so round, and he has a better stance. He's nit bad-looking either. That thought makes me blush.

"H-have you always been in the puzzle?" I ask timidly, my voice coming out only as a whisper, but somehow he hears me.

He gives me a smirk, not one I've ever seen, it's…amused. "It's all I've ever known until you freed me by assembling the puzzle." He pushes of the wall and stands, taking a step forward. "Thank you for that." His voice lowers and his eyes become more intense as he speaks. My blush grows.

"Y-you're welcome." I stutter, and the burning in my cheeks intensifies as a result, but it just makes him smirk more. "Um…w-why am I here? Do you know?"

My question hinders him, his grin is lost and his expression becomes…careful…defensive somewhat. "I summoned you here." He states plainly.

His answer shocks me. "Why?" I can't help but ask. Before I can blink my back is pressed against the wall and Yami is standing close in front of me, his hands on either side of my face as he leans closer. My breathing becomes rapid as he rests the side of his face against mine so his lips are at my ear.

"Because I don't want to be alone."

I gasp for two reasons. One, his hot breath breathing over my ear sends shivers and jolts of what feels like electricity all over my body. Second, because my heart wants to break because of his heart breaking tone and the seriousness of his words, but he doesn't stop.

"Stay with me tonight, talk to me. I'm so used to the dark, I've forgotten how comforting and beautiful light can be." He leans back to look into my eyes. I'm speechless, so all I can do is nod. His response is dazzling, a bright, suns-warmth smile, and his eyes sparkling. Suddenly the shadows over his face weaken and his face lights up and I see how beautiful he really is.

Again, before I can take the time to blink we're no longer in the hall, but in a large square room, a dark room with doors and corridors everywhere. "This is my soul room, it reflects me." He explains when I look up to him in confusion.

"But there's nothing here." I frown, puzzled.

Yami smiled sadly down at me, the shadows that were once over his young face return. "Exactly. I have no memory of how I can to be part of the puzzle, or who or what I was before…If I existed before the puzzle…" He trails off, his face becoming thoughtful.

"So…you yourself are a puzzle." I state with a small smile. He looks to me and I grin. "I guess I'm just going to have to help you put your puzzle together too."

His eyes widen and he looks shocked, but then he smiled and nods.

* * *

The two sat down, leaning against one of the four walls and talked for what felt like hours. Though Yami had no memories of his own, Yugi shared some of his. The two spoke of many things, their opinions and beliefs, Yugi's hopes and dreams for the future. As the night went on, Yugi yawned loudly, smiling shyly at Yami. "Sorry."

The older teen shook his head. "No I understand, your human, you need your sleep." Yami stood. "I'll send you back so you can rest." The darker teen turned but a small hand grabbed his sleeve. Yami turned and looked down to see Yugi still sitting, leaning up with his large violet eyes.

"Can't I s-stay with you?" He asked shyly, the full cheeks turning bring pink. Yami's eyes widened wide once more in astonishment, but then he smirked darkly.

"You never sees to surprise me Yugi, even now when I thought I figured you out, you prove me wrong." The taller teen took the smallers hand and pulled him up somewhat roughly, not enough to hurt the boy, but enough so the young teen stumbled forward and their bodies met. Yami grinned wickedly down at him as Yugi's cheeks turned scarlet red like his own eyes. "I wonder if I ever will. Your one game I can't wait to play."

Yugi couldn't help himself, he started giggling. The sound made Yami's smirk soften into a smile. He took the boy's hand and led him out a door to another corridor, and directly opposite was an open door to a bright room. Yami didn't pause, instead pushed the door open wider and headed straight to the single blue bed. Yami crawled on and lay down on his side, pulling Yugi with him so the boy was curled up against him.

"Sleep my Hikari, we'll talk more later."

The younger teen couldn't explain the jolt of excitement and happiness at Yami's promise, and though the feeling confused him, he closed his eyes and let himself drift. One thing was clear to Yugi as his mind slipped into the comforting embrace of unconsciousness, a bond had been forged with his darkness, and the games were only just beginning.

* * *

Egypt: so have i failed? was it ok? let me know!

and dont be afraid of making a request :)

oh and to Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime, im still waiting to hear from u on what u want ur one-shot to be...let me know as soon as u can please!

well, see ya next time! :)


	17. Give him up!

Egypt: ok now before u all kill me for this late update late me just say

I AM SO SORRY! but please understand im in 6th form aka im doing my a-levels and im so close to finishing my final year, i finish completely in the beginning of june anyway, so i dont have long left to get my work done and let me tell u i still have a LOT to do

anyway, enough excussess...er i dont think this piece is as good as the others and frankly im scared to post it...but iv had god awful writers block so i turned to my new favorite song for help and based the story around that...

**Warning:** so it was requested i post a foursome, so heres YugixYamixAtemxTimaeus all rolled into one cute relationship, but because im not happy with this story i'll probably update another and try again

**please no hate reviews but if u were let down by this please let me know**

* * *

The building was packed, people rushing about excitedly to try see everything within the night. One couple stood out, mostly because the shorter had wild spiky hair and dressed in black ripped skinny jeans with a flattering violet and dark purple patched shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, showing a black leather band on his wrist with a silver bang on the other, his top two buttons undone to reveal a black leather collar with a love heart lock on for decoration.

His large, childish bight violet eyes looked around with a bright smile on his plump red lips as he led the other boy though the crowd. This teen was tall, very tall and lean with pale blond hair, short and styled, wearing a drown shirt and dark blue jeans.

Because the small teen was dragging his boyfriend behind him in anticipation, he couldn't see the older checking out every other young guy and girl in the gaming center.

"I just don't get why we have to be here." He taller growled.

The teen smiled shyly up at him. "But Jack, its Seto's opening night, and the guys will be playing." Yugi knew Seto Kiaba from high school; the two had gotten along somewhat well, but they became closer friends when the brunet started dating his best friend Joey. Kiaba, being a CEO of a gaming company, had opened a new arcade with the latest systems and even an indoor theme park, and who better to open the night's celebrating than the Millennium band who all happened to be close friends of the small boy.

Yugi had met the three boys in college when they all shared a dorm room together. There was Yami, the gaming King, Atem, the Egyptian business student, and Timaeus, who preferred his kick boxing classes to studying. The four looked somewhat alike with similar hair styles, Yugi's tips being violet to match his eyes, Yami's amethyst to match his own, Atem's crimson, and Timaeus's a light turquoise. Atem and Yami looked the most alike, but Atem's skin color was a natural golden brown due to his heritage, and though they had somewhat similar appearances, none of them were related. Timaeus was the oldest, the mature one who kept their group in order, Atem was the second oldest and was the cheeky playful type, Yami was more the headstrong serious type and Yugi was the small, childish, innocent one of the group. They were close, and the three, being the confident, bold young men they were, even came together to form a band.

Yugi looked at the stage and smiled to himself, remembering the day they told him that the three were together in a relationship…a part of him was happy for his friends because they were all so lose…but there was a part of him…that, well, hurt…that longed for something he couldn't have.

Backstage Atem was peeking out of the curtains at the audience; he smiled brightly when he caught sight of a familiar star like shaped set of hair and lovely purple eyes.

"He's here." He turned to his two partners with a grin. Yami strode over and looked, then growled, his eyes narrowing.

"And that prat is with him." He said simply in a cold tone.

"Good." They both looked up at Timaeus. The taller smirked. "This way we get to see Yugi's reaction towards him." Yami smirked as well, turning to see Seto talking to the stage hand off stage.

"Is the background ready yet?" He asked when the man in black left and Seto looked at him with a wicked grin.

"Ready and waiting." He assured. He knew that the three had been harboring feelings for Yugi for a while, and were going to ask him to be their boyfriend…but HE came along.

About three months ago Yugi met and started dated Jack, becoming his boyfriend quickly and moving out of the dorm to live with his first boyfriend….but of course, he knew it wasn't a happy relationship, and because he cared about his friend, he'd agreed to help the three boys with their plan on freeing Yugi so they could ask him to join them instead. Seto thought of the end result and he smirked, walking away to get the system ready for the right time.

Yami smiled at his friend, and then hung his head as the memory hit him like a ton of bricks…

* * *

_He'd just had his results back for ancient history and he'd passed with the grade he wanted, he had called Yugi to tell him the news and of course the sweet boy was ecstatic. Yugi had congratulated him and Yami explained that his friends from his class wanted to go out for a drink and asked if he wanted to tag along. Yugi explained that he wanted to stay home and wait for Jack to come home, that he was at work finishing some stuff and then would go have a quick drink by himself before coming home. Yami accepted it stiffly and went to the bar, only to see red as he spotted Jack making out with some ginger. _

_Only just able to catch himself before he could march over there and beat the hell out of the blonde, he took a picture on his phone as evidence, sending it to Timaeus and Atem to ask what they should do. Timaeus said to remain silent and give the guy a second chance; only because they knew Yugi was head over heels for the blonde. It took all this strength not to beat the life out of the prick, but Timaeus knew best, and Yami trusted his judgement. So after his drink Yami went to check on the teen to find him crying because he missed his boyfriend. Yami comforted him for a while, making the boy laugh, but then Jack came home drunk, throwing the keys on the couch and acting like nothing had happened. Yugi, being his innocent, naive self, rushed up to hug him and have a kiss. The scene angered Yami like hell, but he bit his tongue for the boy he loved._

* * *

Atem stood off to the side, adjusting the strings on his guitar to get it right. He was determined for the plan to work, after what he witnessed.

* * *

_The Egyptian had stayed over with Yugi and Jack one night because their apartment was closer to a gaming tournament he was in at the time. Yugi left early for his morning class, leaving Atem and Jack alone. The Egyptian had been passing their bedroom when he heard Jack mumbling to himself, looking in the mirror and practicing faces and a sincere tone, then packing a clean, designer shirt into his work bag. Narrowing his eyes he texted Timaeus to tell him he thought Jack was up to something. _

_After thinking things over, Timaeus agreed to check into Jack after his evening class at college and Atem agreed to stay with Yugi. The teen had come home excited, expecting Jack to come home early to go out because it was Friday, so got ready to go out. Atem's heart broke when he saw how good Yugi looked, in white skinny jeans with a dark purple tank top and leather cuffs. Atem waited as Yugi waited…then waited …and waited…it was 7 when Jack finally decided to call and tell Yugi he was working late, but Yugi didn't even question it, the sweet boy was just glad his boyfriend was ok. Suspicious, Atem text Timaeus, and his oldest boyfriend replied that he was with a girl again. The Egyptian gritted his teeth so he wouldn't scream out his anger._

* * *

That was the last straw for the three teens. And so, here they were, getting ready on the stage, with a white screen behind them, their plan in motion. The three had written a song for Yugi, coming from their hearts, their hopes high and truth in every word. "It just has to work." Atem sighed to himself.

He looked up when a strong but gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. Timaeus smiled at him. "It, will, now let's get into place." Atem smiled weakly and nodded. They were all nervous, worried about Yugi's reaction, worried Yugi wouldn't want to be with them, worried Jack would still win…

"Let's do it, for Yugi." Yami told them. The other two nodded and smiled.

The curtain rose and the crowd erupted into screams and shouts. Yugi smiled when he saw Timaeus up on a tall podium at the back, behind his drums already. Yami and Atem stood at the front, some distance between them so they were on either side of the stage, also on their own podiums, all of them at the same level, evenly spaced to make a triangle.

All three boys were dressed sexy in black tight leather shirts and pants, all in black with chains and chokers for decoration.

The lights dimmed then red and violet laser beams flashed, once, twice, then the Millennium started to play.

* * *

(Ok so I'll say who's singing, **bold** means they're all singing together, enjoy, insert Faber Drive's Give Him Up here! ^-^ and I DONT CLAIM THIS SONG OR Yugioh!)

* * *

Atem and Yami started to play a tune on their guitars with Timaeus giving it a strong beat with the drums in the background, then they picked up, before fading to an almost stop as Yami leaned into his mic, the white screen behind him flashing violet.

"_He's crying, on the phone,_

_every day it's the same but he'll never know._"

The scene went black before the picture Yami took that night came up and stayed there as Yami sang.

"_He's lying, he's not alone,_

_at the bar grinding hard with another ho_."

Yami glared angrily at Jack who was suddenly as white as the scene once was, and poor Yugi…he just stared. Timaeus leaned into his mic to sing back up with Yami.

"_So wasted, he stumbles in,_

_throws the keys on the couch acting innocent._

_He won't ask, where he's been,_

_just wants a kiss from his lips 'cause he misses him._"

Yami looked down at Yugi, their eyes meeting and Timaeus stopped singing to let Yami lead onto the chorus.

"_All this time,_

_it kills me_."

"_**This is the game, he plays, always gonna cheat, **_

_**night after night, another girl, another drink. **_

_**He doesn't see that he should be with me. **_

_**He's gotta give, **_

_**gi-gi-give 'im up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give 'im up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give him up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give him up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give 'im up.**_"

Atem took over, looking down towards Yugi as the screen turned blank and flashed violet again to the beat of the song.

"_He wakes up, to go to work,_

_takes his key, his CD's and a gnocchi shirt,_

_he's practiced, and well-rehearsed_."

Timaeus leaned to sing with Atem in the background again, looking worriedly at the small teen they each cared so much for.

"_Ever line by design in the mirror first,_

_he's dressed up, it's Friday night,_

_sitting home all alone hoping he's alright._

_He calls him, he's working late,_

_and he never thought that he's got another dirty date._"

This time the screen showed a picture Timaeus had taken that night he'd spied on the blonde, the plan for revenge already on his mind. Atem and Yugi's eyes met and he let all his emotions flow just as Yami had as he sang.

"_All this time,_

_all this time,_

_it kills me_."

"_**This is the game, he plays, always gonna cheat, **_

_**night after night, another girl, another drink. **_

_**He doesn't see that he should be with me. **_

_**He's gotta give, **_

_**gi-gi-give 'im up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give 'im up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give him up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give him up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

**_gi-gi-give 'im up_.**"

It was Timaeus's turn as he banged the drums in a soft but loud beat.

"_And they say, come what may,_

_but I can't seem to get you off my mind._

_They say, come what may,_

_but I can't let you fall for every line._

_They say, come what may, but I can't watch while you forgive him,_

_every time,_

_**every time**_."

The picture left the screen and began to flash black and violet to the beat again, all three boys looked down at Yugi, baring their hearts to the beautiful boy as they sang, pleading him to listen to their song.

"_**This is the game, he plays, always gonna cheat, **_

_**night after night, another girl, another drink. **_

_**He doesn't see that he should be with me. **_

_**He's gotta give, **_

_**gi-gi-give 'im up! **_

_**This is the game, he plays, always gonna cheat, **_

_**night after night, another girl, another drink. **_

_**He doesn't see that he should be with me. **_

_**He's gotta give, **_

_**gi-gi-give 'im up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give 'im up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

_**gi-gi-give him up, **_

_**he's gotta give him,**_

_**gi-gi-give him up, **_

_**he's gotta give him, **_

**_gi-gi-give 'im up._"**

The song ended and the stage went black, the crowd screaming like crazy. All except for Yugi and Jack.

The small teen turned slowly to look at the tall blonde who was shifting on his feet with an angry look.

"You've been cheating on me?" Yugi whispered, just barely hear-able over the screaming girls.

Jack growled. "No! They're lying, they photo shopped those pictures to turn you against me! Yugi you know I love you!" Jack shouted, turning to the small teen.

Tears began to well up in Yugi's eyes. "Don't you have any respect for Yugi at all?" Came a deep, smooth voice from behind him. From behind the back stage came Timaeus, his hands in his trouser pockets as he glared at Jack with furious anger.

Yami came out next. "Even now you won't tell him the truth." Atem came out to stand on the other side of Timaeus.

"We convinced Yami to give you a second chance when he caught you that first night at the bar, but your nothing but a cheater." The tanned teen shook his head sadly, looking apologetically at Yugi.

The youngest teen sniffed, whipped his eyes roughly before turning to walk towards his friends. "Take me home." Was all he said as he passed his oldest friends.

* * *

The drive was silent, even Yugi's tears and sniffling had stopped and the three teens grew more and more anxious the longer the silence drew out.

"Yugi?" Atem asked as the car stopped outside the threesome's apartment. The teen didn't turn away from the window, so the Egyptian carried on nervously. "We're sorry you had to find out like that-"

"I'm not angry at you three." Yugi interrupted, his voice soft. "I'm angry at myself for not seeing it sooner...but I don't understand why you went through all that trouble to make me see the truth."

Atem gulped, Yami lowered his gaze from Yugi, embarrassed and nervous, and Timaeus's hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Let's go inside." Timaeus said softly, his voice a gentle mumble. They got out and entered the apartment block, reaching the right floor and headed inside the large apartment after Yami opened the door.

Yami headed straight for the couch, where he sat with his legs crossed looking up at the three expectantly.

The three older teens looked at each other with nervous expressions, before Atem and Yami nodded at each other and pushed Timaeus forward. "Timaeus will explain." They chorused. The tallest glared at them before turning nervously towards Yugi.

"Err well..." The oldest teen scratched the back of his head nervously, his cheeks colouring and looking down at the floor. Yugi just stared at them intently, patiently waiting, but neither of the three could admit to how they were feeling.

Yugi observed his old friends closely before standing and stepping forward slowly. "Did you mean every word of that song?" He asked softly. Inside his hope was building, the longing he had been feeling ever since the three older teens confessed they were all dating each other flaring brightly.

Timaeus nodded, eyes locked on the small teen to observe his reaction. Yami and Atem waited silently, holding their breath.

Yugi hung his head so none of the other teens could see his eyes. Relief, joy, excitement, wonder...love, all emotions he'd longed for surged through him until they overflowed from his eyes, and he started giggling.

Timaeus watched worriedly as the teen started giggling, then raised his head and full on laughed a happy, carefree sound that would have sound as beautiful as bells if it hadn't been directed at him and his lovers. The three's hearts sunk, before Yugi ran into Timaeus's arms, still giggling.

"W-why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Yugi smiled, looking up, his tear stained rosy cheeks sparkling in the low light.

Before the others could say anything, Yugi reached up on his tip toes and gave a kiss on the oldest cheek, then the tanned cheek of Atem, and finally one for the game king. The three stared at the smallest, their smiles slowly growing. Yugi was still giggling, feeling silly for laughing in his own joy but so thankful that his own feelings were returned, and that his friends-slash-new lovers cared for him so much as to watch out for him with his now-ex.

"I take it your ok then?" Atem grinned. Yugi smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'm also so grateful that this whole mess is behind us now." Yugi sighed.

That night Yugi curled up in between Atem and Yami, Timaeus's long, strong arm over the three in comfort. And Yugi had never slept sounder.

* * *

Egypt: yeah i love that song...im sorry if this wasnt very good but i was struggling between work and this...god i hate writers block -_-'

anyway, please review and i thank u all SOOOO much for ur requests and be assured iv started every single one of them its just a matter of finishing then posting them in order that u requested


	18. The Gym

Egypt: ok so iv been working for a while on this cause i wanted it to be good seen as i struggled so much with the last chapter

so this one-shots a request from The sweetheart!

**Warning:** this one-shot is a yugixyamixatem pairing, and im rating it M for adult language and a LEMON

ok so i have 4 more requests and iv started all of them so if u have an idea and wanna give a request then be my guest, if not but u enjoyed the one-shot then thats cool :D all requests are loved and give me encouragement to continue

so on with the story!

* * *

I love the gym. Well...actually I hate it, but I love it too...

See, I'm not exactly athletic. I'm roughly 5ft 5, including my wildly spiky hair, and there's no muscle on me what's so ever. Short and lean, bad combination for sports. I'm a slow runner, can't lift weights to save my live and I hate the bicycle machine thingy which I was currently working on.

So now you're probably wondering why on earth a short, stick-like young man like myself with large- and annoyingly innocent- amethyst eyes would join a gym at all.

Two words my friends.

_Big crush. _

And when I say big, I mean _BIG_. But then again who can blame me, and sadly I'm not the only one.

I was on the damn bicycle thingy in the corner, my usual choice so I could get a good view. I had to remind myself to breath at the sight that greeted me.

Atem, the tanned, toned, drop-dead gorgeous Egyptian with red eyes across the room was on the weights, effortlessly lifting the metal that easily weighed more than me. His shirt was off to show off his toned chest, hard pecks with a six-packed stomach, arms defined, his whole body glistening with his own salty liquid. My eyes caught sight of a bread of sweat dripping down his neck, more forming on his chest that was puffed out as he breathed deeply. Hanging low on his hips was a pair of black sweat-pants, on his feet high quality black and red trainers. I could see his lightning shaped golden fringe framing his handsome, wet face.

Standing behind him, acting as his safe guard, was Yami, a similar looking fellow with more of a young, boyish face. Unlike Atem he was not so muscular, but he was certainly toned with a slim waist and well formed chest. His arms weren't nearly as large, but with his young charm and piercing purple eyes and a firm look that suited him better. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt that made his chest seem larger, black sports shorts with red lining and designer black trainers, his pale arms out and ready to catch the weights on the off chance Atem would drop them.

It was a little annoying that we had similar hair, for two reasons. One because-frustratingly-people first thought we were related, and two, because they pulled the look off flawlessly and yet I am still a virgin at nearly 22 years old. With only a handful of short relationships to show for my-pathetically-feminine looks.

Watching, swallowing thickly as my mouth watered watching. Atem could only be described as a sex-God, there was no better depiction, and Yami, was male-confident-charm at its best. I felt my old ripped black and grey army designed cargo pants tighten. I groaned and hung my head, shaking it as I looked down at my legs.

Looking up to my left and right, I rolled my eyes. Women, beautiful young women wearing tight sports bras and small shorts, also dripping with sweat and looking hot, clearly showing off for the two young men and I had to seriously wonder what chance I could possibly have against them of winning over the 25 year old men.

Well, if you had asked me a week ago I would have said absolutely none, but last week was when the two had made it clear they were together by a short make out session as they came out of the changing rooms in front of everyone. And let me tell you I had never felt my blood boil in desire so much in my _life_. And even then, when I was sure the two were at least bi like myself, I wouldn't have had the guts to try...that was until Tea, my childhood friend, convinced me to take dance lessons.

I glanced up to see Atem sitting up but not moving, looking back at Yami and they were talking heatedly, both looking conflicted and intense. I frowned but looked away to give them privacy encase they were having an argument. Everything was quiet, and their conversation was hushed so whatever it was it must have been important to them. I chanced a look up only to blush furiously and look down again, embraced to have caught the intense, chilling dark purple eyes of Yami. In that split second I felt electricity run marathons up and down my spine. I shivered despite the warm air of the stuffy gym and my short sleeved black vest top.

My mind was racing and coming up with a list of reasons why I shouldn't go through with my friends, plan, two being that she was crazy and I was nuts for agreeing in the first place. But then she walked in, boom box in hand, a white sports bra with a very loose pink shirt over the top and yellow boy-shorts on with her favourite sneakers. She looked around them her eyes met mine and she grinned, walking over in that graceful way only she could pull off.

"Hey Yugi." She beamed, kissing me on the cheek. I gave her a smile.

"Hey." I replied, sitting up straight on the seat and stopping my leg movements, a little shy seen as her grand entrance had attracted a few weary eyes.

"So you ready?" She whispered. I swallowed thickly before giving a very small nod. "So," She said a little louder than usual conversation level. I rolled my eyes; Tea was never one for being discreet. "Danny's out with his girlfriend and I need a dance partner, seen as you're the only other friend I have who knows Latin dancing, I need your help." Her tone was like an order, but it made me smile, at least this part of her plan was true.

"But-"I started.

"Oh please Yugi?! I need you, the competitions only weeks away." She whined. I smiled and shook my head.

"Well-"

"Great!" And just like that I was tugged of the bicycle thingy and walking past Atem and Yami. Tea had told me not to look at them as we passed before hand, so I made sure not to, keeping my eyes on the back of my taller friend's head.

Sighing when we stopped in front of the wall of mirrors; Tea dropped the boom box against the wall and pressed play. A set of bongos started an easy beat, and then hard drums copying the rhythm. The bongo's picked up and the drums kept up, then a piano joined and the beat quickened, a young man singing in a low, gentle, sensual tone.

"Ready?" She asked. I gave her a smirk, offering out my hand. She took it and I spun her into me, and then dipped her back, before bringing her back up quickly. She giggled, taking both my hands. I stepped back and as I did, let my other foot drag on the floor, turning my hips slowly so we faced each other, and then brought my feet together. We fast stepped together, hips snapping left and right as we stepped back and forth.

Pulling her a little closer, my left arm out holding hers and my right holding her waist as we switched to tango, our moves becoming more graceful and sensual, but still fast to keep to the rhythm of the beating music. I dipped under one of her arms so I was facing her back, then spun and dipped under the other , one hand on my chest, another holding hers at arm's length. She was giggle, she dipped back then I pulled her too me and we fast stepped again, not holding hands, twisting more as we faced each other. For a moment there wasn't anyone else in the room, just me and my friend having fun and messing around.

The song was coming to a close so I took her hand again, spun her around fast, stepping in a circle until we completed a 360 circle, then dipped her in front of me, her leg up cocked up sexily. We laughed as the song ended on time with us.

I pulled her up. "It's a shame your shy in front of large crowds Yugi, I could use your help in tournaments." She gasped. I chuckled.

"You'll make an awesome dancer all on your own Tea, you're insanely talented." She rolled her eyes. Her phone beeped a special tone that meant her mum had text her. I could see on the screen that the Gardner family was out of milk and Tea needed to pick some up on her way home.

Our eyes met and she winked. "Well that's my boyfriend, seems we only had time for one dance today." She sighed.

"Well the gyms closing for the day now anyway so I better go take a shower." I pointed to the men's changing rooms. She nodded and picked up her music.

"Don't forget Joey and Seto are having a party tonight!" She called as she ran out. I nodded and waved. And here I was hoping she'd forgotten that. I sighed and headed to the changing rooms, going to my locker to grab my shampoo and conditioner and new body wash, and then heading for the showers, my favourite red towel over my shoulder.

I heard men come and go as I started using my body wash; some men like to wash at home others only having a quick rinse before getting changed. When you live alone, like I do, sometimes it's nicer to just stay out for longer in public places, that way you feel less alone.

Sighing, I switched from washing my body to squirting shampoo into my palm, rubbing my hands together, and then rubbing it into my hair. Only when I felt my hair was satisfyingly clean did I pick up the conditioner. That always takes less time but rinsing takes longer.

The showers were silent except for me and I frowned sadly, even in a public place I was left alone. But then I heard familiar whistling.

"You still hear Yug'?" Old man Jenkins called.

"Yeah I'm almost done." I called back.

"That's ok, take your time kid, I'll go work on the pool first to gave ya space." I smiled as the whistling faded. The old man was the cleaner, a friendly fellow who understood that I didn't like being all alone in my apartment.

I heard the door open again. I stood still, listening. I head the door close, then nothing. "Hello?" I called from my stall. No reply. Frowning, I turned off the shower, wrapped the towel around my hips, and then peaked out.

Humming once to myself, eyes wide but emotionless. Maybe it was nothing after all. I stepped back into my shower, removing the towel and turning the water a little hotter, determined to prolong my stay here and enjoy the comfort for as long as I could.

But then a shiver ran up my spin unexpectedly, and a split second later I felt two very different but equally soft and gentle hands hold my shoulders.

"Mind if we join you?" They whispered in unison in my ears, making me gasp and jump. I turned around only half way so my lower reigns were not visual to these intruders, but then I froze completely.

There, very close behind me, was a very naked Atem and Yami. Yami was leaning casually against the stall door while Atem stood straight and noble, arms crossed over his chest to make it puff out, Yami's hands resting on his hips, both had their heads slightly lowered so their fringes hovered above their eyes...very heated, very piercing eyes. I swallowed thickly and blushed terribly, suddenly the water on me felt too hot.

"We've been watching you for a while..." Yami began, tailing off with a smirk.

"And we didn't really know how to approach you..." Atem continued a devilish grin on his lips as he stepped closer to me. I was frozen on the spot, my eyes wide like saucers.

"But then you graced us with that lovely dance today..." Yami picked up, moving to stand behind me, I shivered again as he was standing so close I could practically feel his body heat on my back and boy was it hot.

"Only now we need your help." Yami and Atem both chuckled and I wanted to moan, but I bit my lip to silence any sound. Ra, their laughter was so deep and rumbling it gave me goosebumps despite the hot water and raging body temperature I had.

Atem stood in front of me, the Egyptian sex-god himself, his broad shoulders slightly tensed and I could see something in his eyes...fear? I wanted to frown but I was just too numb to change my facial expression from its shocked one. He leaned closer so his lips were ay my ear. "Will you help us Yugi?" His tone was so pleading that I melted. Even though I didn't understand what they needed my help with, at that second I didn't care, I just went with the moment and went onto my tip toes to kiss the tanned male on the lips sweetly. There my first kiss, gone. And it was perfect.

I pulled away quickly, my cheeks as fiery red as his eyes. Yami chuckled behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me to him. When I was flattered against him I gasped as I felt his hard need on the small of my back. So I was able to affect them that much? Wow I need to continue those dance classes. I thought to myself with a triumphant mental smirk.

I felt Yami step back then stop and I realized he must have pressed himself to the wall because his arms tightened somewhat, then Atem, smirking widely, rested his hands on the wall on either side of my head. Yami lent down and pressed his lips to the back of my ear, trailing down to the base of my neck. I sighed and leaned my head back, my eyelids becoming droopy as I enjoyed the sweet fore-play. Atem leaned forward slowly before pressing his lips to mine, a rather rough, sensual kiss, and his tongue coming out to play as it licked along my bottom lip. My instincts told me to open my mouth so I did, and his tongue penetrated my own mouth. His taste was divine, masculine and spicy.

Yami's hands began to wonder, coming up to my chest to ghost over my nipples before skimming down with a feather light touch down the sides of my body, dipping into my curves before bravely, boldly, confidently following the line of my navel to my crotch. I broke the kiss with Atem as my breath hitched, so he settled for nipping and licking the other side of my neck as one was already occupied. But then I felt something strange rub against my organ that wasn't Yami's teasing hands, and when I looked down I saw Atem's rubbing mine. Yami seemed happy as one of his hands took me then the other wrapped partly over Atem's. Only partly because it was so big. I gulped.

Yami started moving his hands up and down and my legs shook. Oh wow. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Atem growled in my ear and I felt the sound shoot heat down to my crotch. I gasped when Yami started rubbing himself against the small of my back, purring in my ear. Atem leaned forward, pressing his face into my neck to kiss and bite again, but his hands were direct. We were under the flow of the water and he used that to his advantage as he used the water to wet his fingers then slide one into me.

I frowned, shifting on my feet to try and get used to the intrusion, but then he wiggled his finger and I froze. I heard a ragged moan echo through the showers, then realized the pleasured sound came from me and blushed again. Yami and Atem growled for a moment before Yami picked up speed and Atem carefully added another finger. I gasped, the pleasure Yami was giving me was just enough to distract me from the stinging in my anal, and when Atem dug his fingers deeper to touch something that sent my senses haywire I almost screamed, one of my hands latching onto Atem's sounder and the other reaching back to wrap around Yami's neck to hold me up as my knees shook.

Yami chuckled breathlessly, still rubbing into me. "Seems like you found his cherry Temmy."

"Seems so Dark." Atem replied, his voice gruff and thick.

Atem scissored his fingers then added another while Yami pumped me faster, rubbing against my back harder. I groaned, my forehead resting on Atem's chest as I panted, breaths short and quick, the hot water hitting the back of my head. Atem stretched out his fingers to expand my opening more to lessen the pain, and Yami rubbed his thumb over my slit. I threw my head back as Atem pushed against that spot inside me again and came with loud moan.

Atem followed soon after then Yami, I leaned onto to pale young man for support as my body seemed to turn to jelly while I recovered from my orgasm. Atem, who had been panting heavily, waited for my breathing to return to normal before licking up from the hollow of my throat to my chin, pulling back to show his wicked grin again.

"If you think that was good, you're going to love this." He whispered into my ear, and I could hear his smirk. He stepped back; eyes wondering over me, making me feel self conscious. "Bend over." He ordered. I looked back to Yami to see the tall young man grinning as well. Blushing terribly and a little nervously, I did I was told. Atem took hold of my upper arms and Yami grabbed my bum cheeks, rubbing his palm over them.

Then I felt it, Yami's head at my entrance, but he didn't move. Atem's words just now echoed though my head and I found myself anxious and excited. I looked ahead of me when something contacted with my cheek and realised it was Atem's member. I blushed at the sight of it, but then thought; Maybe they're waiting for me? Shyly, experimentally, I flicked by tongue out to contact the slip. Atem growled. I smirked. I licked again, this time not with the tip of my tongue but full on, from Atem's base and over the slit once more. Atem groaned, making me grin.

Yami chuckled. "Seems our little angle isn't as innocent as we first thought."

"I'll say." Atem growled, the sound making my heart clench.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I teased, shifting from foot to foot so my bum wiggled, and flicked the tip of my tongue up and down on Atem's slit to tease.

There was silence before I heard to feral growls then felt Yami pushing in carefully. I gasped and gritted my teeth. Then the movement stopped. I let out a breath and started panting; Yami seemed to be as well.

"God he's tight." The pale moaned.

Atem sniggered. "He's got one hell of a tongue too." The compliments made me smirk in pride. After a moment or so, I took Atem's tip into my mouth, satisfied with hearing his gasp, and then I sucked. "I think he's ready." Atem growled.

Yami wasted no time, sliding out until only the head was inside of me, then slowly pushing back in. I moaned around Atem's member and as Yami pushed deep into me he made me move forward, taking more of the large organ into my rather small mouth. The pace continued to be slow and careful until I growled at them and dropped Atem from my mouth.

"Hurry it up already." I moaned at them. I looked up behind me to see two shocked faces, then to pervy grins.

"Ok." They chorused, Atem releasing one of my arms to direct his member towards my mouth again, and Yami pulled partly out slowly. I opened my mouth and just as I was about to accept the meat, Yami slammed into me and Atem thrust forward. The pace was quick and harsh, rough and sweaty. Who knew it would feel so fucking good?

I moaned at the treatment, it felt amazing to be so...filled...so complete. The water continued to beat down on my back and head as Atem and Yami thrust into me, their paces matching to aid the both of them and deliver as much pleasure to me as-what felt like- humanly possible. As Yami thrust into me he sent me forward to meet Atem's own thrusts into my mouth, who knew a threesome could be so fucking hot?! I felt my end nearing, my stomach burning, the pressure building, my back tingling with jolts of adrenalin and possible electricity. I groaned louder, panted harder. The two could tell I was near, because their pace quickened yet again, but it only took a few more thrusts before I went over the edge.

I moaned loudly through my release and I heard Yami hiss as I tightened around him, he came soon after. Atem thrust into my mouth a few more times before pushing to the back of my throat and then releasing. I was already sucking on the organ, so swallowing the seed wasn't the problem, it was when he pulled out and I felt how weird my throat felt afterwards that made me gag and cough.

Atem smiled at me apologetically, rubbing circles into my back. "I'm sorry Yugi; I forgot the first time swallowing can be a little unpleasant." I stood up slowly, hissing. I felt Yami rubbing the small of my back soothingly, kissing along my back as I stood up, I sighed happily at the gentle touches, smirking.

When I was straight again, I turned around so my back was to Atem, rested against him and smirked at Yami. "Don't tell me you big boys are done already." I said sweetly, batting my lashes at them. Hey, it came in handy to have large eyes from time to time.

My-as my friends dubbed it-"sexy look" seemed to work on the two, because in the time it took me to blink Yami's mouth was on mine and Atem was nipping at the skin on my shoulder, rubbing his hands down the sides of my body and ghosting over my navel. Atem took hold of my hips and brought me back harder to him so I could feel his large, already hard member on my back. I bit my lip, even on the small of back I could feel that Atem would be slightly bigger, and that sent an existing jolt through me. Yami busied himself by putting his legs on either side of mine then rubbing our crotches together. I moaned loudly at the wonderful friction, resting my head on Atem's chest as light pants were drawn from me.

"Done?" Atem chuckled into my ear, a rumble that made my member twitch. "Oh sweet, sweet, Yugi, we'll never be done with you." He promised. I smirked. Good, I thought.

Cheekily I wiggled my bum again, leaning into Yami with a dark smirk.

"Then what the two of you waiting for?" I whispered teasingly. I heard Atem growl and felt his hands grab my behind, squeezing. I hummed at the treatment.

"And here we thought you'd be this shy little angel." Yami grinned, thrusting his tongue into my ear. I gasped at the tingles of electricity that shot up and down my spine as Yami pushed his muscle deeper then around. I let out a ragged groan. Well that feels oddly...arousing. "But here you are a devilish minx." Yami was grinning from ear to ear, obviously pleased, and then Atem was leaning over me to reach my ear as well.

"You always amaze us Yugi." He purred. I giggled at the sound, already falling in love with it.

"I'm glad to hear that." I rasped out, my member was twitching badly and I wanted to continue.

Yami and Atem seemed to pick up on that, as Atem gently pushed me down so I was bent over again. "This will hurt a little but the pain won't last as long, Yami's cum inside you will help lude your walls." I gave a nod to show I understood the braced myself, forcing my muscles to relax when I felt Atem's tip at my hole. I looked to the front of me to see Yami's head an inch away from my nose. Grabbing it gently, I gave it a quick wash under the water in form of a short hand job, then brought my lips to the tip to kiss the slit that was already leaking.

Atem pushed in slowly as Yami moaned at the treatment I was giving him. I groaned and hung my head, still holding onto Yami as I panted. The pain was a sting, a throbbing ache. I sucked in a breath and held it as Atem pushed all the way into me, then stopped and waited for me to adjust around his larger size. I let my breath out shakily, as Atem moaned loudly in my ear, the sound sending a delicious shiver down my spine and jolting though my groin. Yami was the only one who stayed silent in that moment, running his fingers soothingly though my hair to coax me into relaxing, it worked like a charm and before I knew it I was leaning into Yami's touch while wiggling around Atem.

The tanned sex god above me growled in my ear, a sound that shook through me and sent my desire haywire, stood straight and gave an experimental gentle thrust. I groaned, low in my throat before taking Yami's tip into my mouth. I heard the pale young man's breathe falter and a thrill of power washed through me. I with a mental grin, I clenched my insides as hard as I could, while sucking hard on the dick head in my mouth. The result was just what I expected, Atem thrust hard into me, sending my body forward, meaning I took more of Yami's member into my mouth, but as Atem slid out some I withdrew on Yami's cock before being sent forward again by the sheer force of Atem's rough, oh so pleasing thrusts. Atem struck my prostate over and over I moaned and circled my tongue around Yami's erection in my mouth.

I was more than pleased to hear Yami and Atem panting and groaning, both thrusting into me, moving fast and forceful. The pleasure coursing through me was relentless, but I wanted to make them cum before me this time, so I clenched myself around Atem again only I didn't let up this time, and I sucked harder on Yami and rubbed my tongue over his slit more, tasting the sour semen but not caring. The men picked up the pace, becoming rougher which, surprisingly, turned me on even more. I could feel my own cock twitching but I held on, determined to make them release first. A moment more of needy thrusting into me and it worked, Atem burst deep inside me and Yami released, filling my mouth. I swallowed quickly and tried not to think of the thickness running down my throat, coating my insides both anally and orally. I was panting but this time with need. I hadn't thought this plan through.

"Looks like our pounding wasn't enough to make Yami cum Atem." Yami panted, looking down at me with eyes full of wonder and something else I couldn't place.

Atem chuckled, low and raspy, making me moan quietly. Oh God how can they turn me on so much? "We'll have to fix that for our little minx, wont we Yami?"

Before I could blink, I was lifted and spun so I was standing straight, back resting on the wall, my legs apart for balance. I looked down to see probably the most erotic sight known to man, right before me. Atem and Yami, naked, kneeling in front of me. I panted as they smirked, leaning towards my erect member that stood painfully hard. I threw my head back and clenched my eyes shut as I felt two hot tongues on either side of me, slowly licking up my weeping flesh that stood against my navel, two hot muscles rubbed and teased at my slit. I panted heavily as they pulled away before shouting loudly as Yami took all of me into his mouth and Atem attached his lips to my balls, sucking before moving down and around to nip and tease at my thighs. I shook my head from side to side as my chest heaved for breath, my knees shaking terribly. Yami gave a hard suck while Atem licked up from the inner side of my knee up to my sack before the pressure in my groin became too much and I let go.

Breathing heavily, my legs gave out and I was caught in strong pale arms, before I was pressed to an equally toned and pale body. Yami sat me on his knee, holding me to him as he rested back into Atem, sitting the both of us between the taller; more muscular mans legs on the floor of the showers. Atem wrapped his arms around the both of us, and as our breathing steadied, I basked in the amazing feeling of never feeling safer and at home in my life. No lonely tinge, no ache for comfort, just warmth, a safe sensation, and gentle arms to hold me. The water was still running but we didn't care, the moment's seemed to go on for eternity and yet they just weren't long enough. I felt feather like hands running over my arms and legs soothingly as my chest finally stopped rising heavily and returned to its normal, light movements. I looked up to see deep purple and bright red looking down at me.

I gave them my beaming smile before leaning up to give them both a kiss. "That was amazing." I muttered, resting my head back on Yami's chest.

"It sure was." Atem sighed, tightening his hold on me and Yami.

"As much as I'm enjoying this moment, that cleaner won't take forever cleaning the pool, and didn't your friend say you have a party to get to Yugi?" Yami piped up after a while.

I groaned. "Oh yeah." I sighed, sitting up then standing shakily. The pain my back made me hiss but then again it meant that I was no longer a virgin, and I'd lost it to Atem and Yami no less. Atem and Yami stood as well, each taking one of my hands.

"Don't suppose your friends would mind if you brought along your new boyfriends would they?" Yami asked, giving me a cheeky grin and wink.

Standing there in shock a moment I looked up at Atem who was smirking charmingly down at me. My "sun warm smile" as my friends called it, broke out on my lips and I giggled nodding enthusiastically, pulling on their hands, leading them out of the showers.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait for tonight's party.

* * *

Egypt: u know the drill, review if u liked it, no hate reviews please make a request if ya like

and as one of my favorite comedians says:

"until next time, cheerio!"


	19. The Bet

Egypt: yay a another request :D this ones for my amazing friend superstar45, hope u like it girl!

im trying to improve my updating time...no promises because i still have my final exams but the work load has been lifted a lot so hopefully u will see more of me

**Warning:** this is yugi and yami for pairing, and it has a **lemon** at the end so its rated **M** though I havent done too much detail cause the last one was rather graphic, so this ones...softer shall we say

well as always i hope u enjoy the story, thank superstar45 for the request if u like it

dont be shy, make a request if u have an idea, and please review :)

hope u like it :D

* * *

"You can't be serious." Yugi teased, looking up at me with a raised eyebrow, his shimmering violet eyes amused. We were our couch, I was lying down, head against the arm rest and propped up on pillows while the small 18 year old was curled into me, head resting on my chest and his leg over my hips.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the King of Games Little one?" I smirked confidently.

"You're the one who's forgetting Yami, cause if you remember, _I beat you_." Yugi giggled.

It had been 2 months after the ceremonial duel, the doors had opened but…I just couldn't bring myself to walk through. I turned to look at Yugi, only to see his eyes, those beautiful eyes, filled with tears. I was shocked, worried, sad at the sight of my little Hikari crying, I stepped towards him with an arm raised, but then he ran. He ran from me.

I stood there what felt like eternity before turning back to the door and pleaded for my own body. Surprisingly, my prayer was granted almost immediately. I bowed to the Gods and my loved ones on the other side before taking off after Yugi. He was in his cabin on the boat; I didn't need the mind link to know that. I found him crying heavily into his pillow.

Instead of moving towards him, I decided to do what I had wanted to do since I lost him to the Labyrinth. _"I love you Yugi."_ That was all it took for Yugi to look up, realize what was happening, and then for us to share the first of many kisses together.

"But an entire week? Are you sure Yami?" My little duelist's voice was teasing, mocking even. Oh he of little faith.

"Oh I'm sure Yugi." I grinned, my plan had worked perfectly. My and Yugi decided to take the next step in our relationship only a week ago, and ever since neither of us could keep our hands of the other, not that I was complaining.

Every night, almost every morning before Yugi would leave for College or work, in the shower, sudden games on the couch when we were cuddling like we just were...being a young couple living together defiantly had its advantages. But even with the constant contact, the world of sex was still very new to me and my little love as in neither of us had very much experience with it.

I wanted to try a few games...some very kinky games that were too sure to please, but Yugi didn't like the idea of bondage, and my little gamer had an odd taste for roll play that I didn't really understand...besides what kind of Pharaoh like myself would agree to wearing a stupid tail and set of ears and pretend to be a wolf while his lover played a cat?

So how was I going to get around this barrier and get my way? Challenge my little minx of course. "If I win you can pick out any costume and roll play for me you want, but if I win you have to agree to let me try any bondage and position I desire."

I watched in amusement as Yugi's eyes turn to heat, lovely violet amethyst eyes turned from precious stones to wild flames and I knew I'd hit home. Yugi would never admit to being as kinky as me, but those roll play ideas of his gave him away.

"Deal." The smaller teen grinned up at me and my smile turned wicked.

My right hand wrapped around my Yugi's neck to pull him down for a scorching kiss, our lips moving and moulding together perfectly, our tongues battling passionately for dominance. Of course I won and took advantage of the moment to lavish Yugi's sweet mouth. By the time I pulled back the smaller was panting heavily and had a lovely pink due over his cheeks, the image made me smirk. "Deal."

The smaller was quick to catch on to my strategy and frowned at me, but Yugi can't frown, not with that adorable face of his, it just turns into a pout that I love so much. He settled back on my chest and I laid back again, relaxing. There was no way I was going to lose.

* * *

-Day 2-

* * *

My palms were twitching. Ra it was torture. It was day two of our bet, the first day went by with teasing comments and hints to each other, a wink every now and then, but it was now noon on our second day challenge and already I needed a miracle get through tonight.

There, within grabbing distance, was my Yugi's ass. He knows how much I love that plump little butt of his, and he's purposefully put it on show. The adorable teen before me was wearing a black sleeveless vest top, innocent enough, but then on his lower regions were a pair of deliciously short black denim shorts, short enough that when he bent over- which he made sure to do a lot, and in my line of view- I got a peek at those firm pale cheeks of his. I groaned quietly and shifted in my seat, my jeans suddenly too tight.

I watched how his hips swayed as he walked away from he, clenching my hands into tight fists was all I can do not to jump him there and then in our living room. I jumped up and go to the kitchen for a very cold drink of water, hoping it would cool my suddenly burning body. As I gulp the final mouthful, an idea came to me. Yugi wasn't the only one who knew how to play dirty.

* * *

-Day 3-

* * *

Next day was a beautiful, hot sunny day, perfect for my plan. Yugi went to work in the morning, leaving me to sleep in for a bit. I did, taking my time and not bothering with a shower, pulling on a pair of black leather pants, going down to grab something to eat then move into our own little gym. I started pumping weights, then jogging on the treadmill, then a few push ups, repeating until I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" My little Yugi called up. Ginning, I jumped off the treadmill and headed downstairs.

"How was work?" I asked casually as I stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, back straight. Yugi hadn't looked up yet, and the anticipation of his reaction was exciting me.

"Oh you know the…usual…"Yugi trailed off as he looked up at me, finally registering that I was sweaty from a good work out. I saw his lovely slim neck move as he gulped, his eyes travelling down to my bare chest and tight black leather pants. I smirked as his cheeks turned red, watched as his chest moved irregularly, his smallest hints of a twitch in his work trousers.

"Oh?" I said casually, leaning down to give the young man a slow, soft kiss on the lips, before quickly pulling away and brushing against him as I passed, heading to the kitchen for a drink, a huge grin on my face. Yugi loved two things on me, leather and sweat. I heard Yugi curse quietly to himself before rushing upstairs, something about needing the toilet. More like needing to relief himself. This game had just become interesting.

* * *

-Day 4-

* * *

My fist was clenched and my toes were curling. It was evening and the sun was still out and bright, the warmth sticking in the air as the music to the ice cream van played down our street. Yugi had disappeared out front for a moment before coming back with two vanilla ice cream pops. The short teen handed one to me then took my hand and led me out back to our garden to sit on the grass.

He took his out of the wrapper, and then started licking it…his tongue starting from the base and dragging itself up to flick the tip, working the ice cream slowly. That little pink tongue disappeared into his mouth before coming back out, moving firmly over the top then disappearing again. He licked his lips slowly before popping the ice cream into his mouth, a drop of the melted white running from the corner of his mouth to his chin, half of the pop being sucked inside that hot mouth. This teasing and taunting carried on for what felt like forever, and no matter much I wanted to look away I couldn't bring myself to, my gaze was fixed.

Eventually Yugi had finished then looked up to me, his face said innocent, his eyes said seductive. He looked at my still not open pack.

"You didn't want yours?" He asked innocently. I swallowed thickly.

"No I'm not in the mood for ice cream." Yugi pouted and took the packet, opening a corner before drinking the now liquid cream. I held my breath as more white dripped down his chin and coated his mouth. "I'll get you a towel." I said, jumping up quickly. Damn, it was time to turn up the volume. An idea came to mind and I smirked, handing the towel to the small teen quickly and informing him I had to make a call.

* * *

-Day 5-

* * *

Yugi was bouncing in his seat; he'd been excited ever since I woke him up early and told him I had a surprise. We were driving along beside the coast so the sea was beside us and Yugi gasped, he'd caught on.

"We're going to the beach?!" with a wide grin. I chuckled and nodded.

"You said you'd been having a hard time at work so I thought I'd cheer you up." I explained…well it was partly true anyway.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Yugi smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"You could reward me." I gave him a wink.

"Oh no you're not tricking me into loosing this bet, I want my kink." Yugi grinned, a hint of wickedness there, something I found only I can bring out.

I just chuckled and pulled up, Yugi gasped again and jumped out of the car only to be engulfed my Ryou, Marik and Joey, his best friends. "What are you guys doing here?" He giggled as Joey ruffed his hair.

"Yami called us said you needed some cheering up." Marik grinned. Yugi laughed and ran around the car to hug me.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He gushed, making me and his friends laugh.

"Don't break him squirt, I plan on kicking his ass at bolly-ball later." Came a gruff voice. Bakura came up behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around the smallers waist, squeezing to make the pale white haired young man blush.

We moved onto the beach, not many people were there because it was through the week, which meant all the better for me. Yugi was sat between my legs as we drank chilled soda from Seto's ice cooler and sandwiches Ryou had brought in a little pick nick basket, Bakura whacking Mariku over the head when he tried to nick from the white haired man's pile.

When we finished with lunch I told them I was going for a swim, got up and took of my white sleeveless muscle top, handing it to Yugi with a wink, before heading to the water. It onto took a moment for Bakura to become impatient and call me for our game. Smirking, I came up out in front of Yugi, not looking at him though I knew he was watching me. I headed to the game, siding with Seto as the two maniacs paired against us.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't showing off, I jumped high for the ball and slammed it down and wasn't afraid to dive and get covered in sand. The result was that I was covered in head to toe with sand.

"I better shower." I told Yugi. Mentally I was smirking in victory, the young man's eyes were wide, and his cheeks red and he refused to move from his sitting position. I look a long time under the beach shower, feeling Yugi's gaze on me. With my back to him I smirked cockily, sure this would be our night, he'd snap and jump me when we get home… but I didn't plan on Yugi's friends getting in on the bet.

"What do you mean you're all seeing at my house?" Bakura growled as Joey stood with this arms crossed in front of Yugi and Ryou, Marik beside him smirking cockily.

"You can sleep at Mariku's for tonight, Yugi's coming back with me, Joey and Marik for a sleep over and to spend the day tomorrow together, you boys can meet us tomorrow night at our favorite dance club." Ryou explained.

The four of us were growling, not liking this turn of events. It was the way Marik and Joey were smirking in my direction as they climbed into the young albino's car that gave it away for me. They'd found out about mine and Yugi's bet and wanted to help him win. I groaned, who knew what kind of torture I'd be up through next.

* * *

-Day 6-

* * *

The day never seemed to end. I hated my bed without Yugi and barely slept. The day dragged by at a painful pace and all I could think was "damn Marik, Ryou and Joey". It wasn't until nearly 7 and I'd just finished my ordered out pizza that I got a text.

_The Rose and Thorns Night club, 8 o'clock, dress nice, love you x Yugi_

"Thank you Ra!" I shouted, dropping to my knees for a moment with my arms open looking up at the ceiling before jumping to my feet and taking two stairs at a time to get upstairs for a shower and get dressed. I used the shampoo Yugi liked, the Egyptian spices one with a silky finish, Yugi always loved to grip, smell and run his fingers through my hair. Out of the shower and dry I sprayed on my best DO, a hint of incense with a musky finish. I looked through my wardrobe. The three devious little Hikari's would no doubt have Yugi dress to impress, something hot and something special, so I had to anticipate what they'd throw at me and beat it. I smirked, not a problem.

I picked out a sleeveless red leather short that matched my eyes to emphasise my chest and arms, pulling on my skin tight black leather pants, black leather combat boots, a black leather choker, three belts over my right upper arm- one just above my bicep, one below and one over to make the muscle seem larger, Yugi always loved that- and a black leather and silver decorated belt hanging from my hips. Looking in the body length mirror I smirked in satisfaction, positive Yugi would love the outfit.

I checked the clock and grinned. Fashionably late. I wanted to make a good entrance anyway. Driving to the night club and getting in was easy, finding my group was a whole different story. I eventually found Seto and Joey at the bar, the taller brunet hanging a very possessive arm around the blonds waist and glaring at any man who so much as gave the Brooklyn young man a glance. I could see why, the blond was in skinny white wash jeans with a light blue muscle shirt on to show his strong toning. The shaggy blond looked good I'd give him that, but my blood was singing for me to find my little Hikari. Walking over I tapped Joey on the shoulder. The teen grinned wickedly down at me.

"Where is he?" I asked my annoyance clear in my tone. The blond only chuckled and jabbed his finger to the dance floor.

I wasted no time, immediately looking for my little love, shoving past people and ignoring those who tried to dance with me. Finally I noticed a circle of people in the middle of the dance floor, my instincts telling me to look there. And boy was I surprised. I knew Marik, Ryou and Joey were good, but damn.

There, shaking and twirling his hips so sensually that a belly dancer would be jealous, arms twisting and moving more gracefully than a ballerina's, feet shuffling and moving to impress even a perfection hip hop dancer…was my Yugi, and Ra did he look good.

Dressed in black leather sneakers with gold studs on the outer sides, long black stocking like socks that ending only an inch or two below the beginning of very short black leather skin tight shorts, gold chains decorated with hieroglyphic charms over the top, a loose violet linen crop top, one of the spaghetti straps hanging off his shoulder, one hand covered by a black finger-less gloves with holes over the knuckles, on the other a gold chain- wrapped around his wrist, dangling over the back of his hand- attached to a gold ring on his middle finger, black leather belt like bangs acting like cuffs on his wrists…was a pale angel on earth.

Turning so I could see his face I gasped, hands balling again. His eyes were decorated Egyptian style, the black tails made by eyeliner reaching his temples, dark shimmery violet eye shadow over his eyes. His golden bangs that usually framed his face were platted and violet and gold glass beads dangled from the ends, clinking together as he swayed to make their own music accompanied by the chains gentle rattle from his hand and hips. His eyes were closed to move with the music which oddly was a modern mix of Egyptian style music.

My Yugi, a vision of pure wonder, in a dancer like outfit from my time… My mind froze at the image of him, determined to bank it into my memory forever. Slowly Yugi opened his eyes and his stunning violet amethyst gems met my ruby.

It must have been only a moment to the world, and yet for us it lasted for eternity. The world seemed to stop spinning, time seemed to stop, it was just him and me, his eyes burning fire and I was basking in the flames.

Before I knew it I had him over my shoulder fireman style and we were leaving the dance floor. Forget the damn bet this angel was mine and mine alone, no one but me was worthy of looking at him. Heat flared in my stomach and groin as I legged it to one of the clubs private rooms.

The private rooms were lounges, decorated with black walks and red soft carpets, dark wooded low tables and black very soft leather that you could sink into, candles lit in wall lights rather than bulbs to offer a softer light, giving the dark rooms a romantic feel. Not that I paid much attention, all I cared about was getting my Hikari onto the soft sofa to take him how ever I wanted.

When I reached the black leather I dropped Yugi forward onto it, quickly climbing in-between his open legs and leaning forward to capture his lips before a word could be said. Our lips moved hungrily against each other, I could tell by how the small teen arched his back and pushed his lips harder to mine that he wanted me just as much, much only fouled the fire in my belly into roaring flames.

Running my hands down Yugi's front to then reach under the flimsy top, so tempted to rip it off but I wouldn't dare. There may not have been any cameras in the room but there was always the chance someone would come asking us to move us out of the room, and only I was allowed the pleasure of looking at my beloved naked. So instead I pushed myself away and locked the door before going back to ravishing the small teen's mouth, my tongue invading it and exploring the deliciously sweet taste, hands once again under his top as I rubbed our crotches together to pull out the most exciting sound from my little love. A half purr half moan. I shivered just from that sound. I felt Yugi's hands gripping the leather shirt on my back.

I became inpatient, sitting up with my back in the sofa, pulling Yugi up with me and manoeuvring him to saddle my waist. I held the back of Yugi's neck as we continued our passionate kiss, the other wrapped around him to stroke the exposed part of his back, Yugi's hands on my neck then trailing down to brush over the exposed V section on my chest. Six days. Six torturous days of only innocent touches to quench my addiction my Yugi. Six frustrating days of teasing, lusting, taunting, yearning. No, I couldn't hold back anymore.

Taking Yugi's hips , pushing him up, the smaller complied instantly, letting my unto his leather shorts and pull them down, kissing me harder, wrapping his arms around my neck as I reached to undo my own. I smirked at how neither of us bothered wearing underwear. I ran my fingers down my beautiful Hikari's gorgeous butt, raising an eyebrow when I found he was already prepared. I freed myself and positioned the both of us right, but before I could push Yugi down, he dropped himself onto me, engulfing me in his oh so wonderful tight heat. Our kiss broke so we could both let out our moans and groans of pleasure, Yugi from me filling him and for me from the amazing warmth surrounding my need.

Yugi gripped my shoulders as he rocked his hips without warning. I grunted, the friction and movement causing delicious waves of pleasure that made me lean further back into the soft leather as Yugi took control, rocking forward and backwards while lifting his hips slightly each way to create an up and down motion as well, a heady mix for the both of us to enjoy.

We both started panting, our breaths mixing as the pressure in our groins built, the sheer pleasure of my member being pumped within Yugi's amazing heat, and knowing that I was causing my little love pleasure as I pressed to his prostate, all leading to a very much needed end.

We were both holding out, trying to make our love making last, wanting to savor the pleasure given and taken, both enjoying the shared intimacy that we'd been missing for the past six days. I never wanted it to end, but of course it did. Yugi came first, realizing with a loud moan that was only drowned out by the thumping music downstairs. Yugi's insides tightened around me, the added intensity pushing me over the line and I came inside the teens shaking, still rocking body, and milking me of all I had. When we were both fully spent, Yugi fell forward onto my chest, panting heavily, body still slightly shaky.

We sat like that for what felt like forever, enjoying the body warmth that rolled off of each other in waves, both coming down from our high slowly, wanting the perfect moment to last a little longer.

Eventually, Yugi pushed away from me to give me a wicked grin. "I win." He smirked.

I laughed and smiled back. "That you did." I kissed his cheek. "What will you dress me up as this time?" I asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

An adorable blush spread across Yugi's still plump cheeks, and he looked away from me. "A Pharaoh."

* * *

Egypt: haha Yugi u naughty boy ;D

no im not doing a lemon of Yami dressing up as Atem to have kinky sex with Yugi because its the smallers fantasy...unless someone requests it then in that case...ur wish is my command *bows*

well hope u liked it, review if u did, request if u want, and have a nice day/night

see ya


	20. Cursed

Egypt: ok i know this is really late and u dont know how sorry i am but my laptop is broken

that's right, my life-line has decided to stop working -_-'

i got it back from repairs and they told me its dead, so now i have to wait till _christmas_ for a new one...

so until then i'll be switching between the family laptop and my brothers so updates will be miserably slow

*bows a lot* i am SO sorry! T~T

*clears throat* anyway, this chapters from yugixyamiyaoilover, thank u for another amazing request!

**Warnings:** ok so the pairing is...technically TimaeusxAtemxYamixYugi, and the rating is T because theres nothing all that serious in it, a bit of angst bit of fluff,

ok so enjoy and request if u want

* * *

Cursed

* * *

The hall was loud, thunderously so with shouts and laughter, the smell of beer and ail strong in the air along with sweat. King Darts sat tall and proud on his chair on the dais above his loyal men, his generals and soldiers each enjoying a drink to commend their victory over the evil demons that had threatened their land.

Among the men were the last of his Knights, Critias, Helmos and Timaeus, Atlantis's best warriors. King Darts smiled to the three and raised a glass to them when they looked his way, two smiling and nodding back, raising their own glasses. But one didn't. No this Knight had his eyes on something past the King.

Curious, Darts looked to see his small daughter, laughing in the arms of the nurse boy, servant Yugi. The boy smiled down at his daughter as he made her laugh by tickling her, playing with the child as he was supposed to. After the death of his beloved wife, Darts had hired Yugi to act as a nurse for his daughter, to raise her and mother her. The boy was good at his work and the young Princess loved him dearly, Darts himself respected the young teen for his loyalty and devotion to him and his only child. But then Yugi looked up and his amethyst eyes met with the grey bluish green of his highest ranking Knight and the two shared a soft look.

Discreetly King Darts looked back out to the hall, his mind on the two he had just observed. A Knight is a high rank, extremely high, giving the warrior a status only one lower than the King himself, whereas a servant was as good as a slave in the eyes of nobility. If a relationship was to be possible of two such polar opposites they would need permission from the King, and even then Darts had his hands tied as the ancient law forbids such an act. For any servant looking over the child of the King was to devote their life to that child alone, and Yugi had made that oath freely. And yet there his was in plain sight sharing a romantic gaze with his Knight.

King Darts frowned sadly, slowly, reluctantly, raising a hand to summon a servant nearby. The young boy came as beckoned. "Ask my generals to send their top spy to me right now; I have a matter that needs investigating further."

* * *

Yugi sighed happily as he lay in the arms of his secret lover, his head resting on the bare chest, one of his muscular arms wrapped tight around his waist to hold him against his toned body, the other gently stroking his shoulder with his rough finger tips with a feather like touch.

"We should leave." Timaeus spoke suddenly, his voice a deep rumble as his usual gruff baritone was softened as he spoke to the boy in his arms.

Yugi frowned and raised himself over the man he loved to meet the sea green eyes. "What?"

Timaeus let his arm drop from the boy's slim waist, instead moving it to cup the teen's plump cheek and stroke over the soft flesh with his thumb. "It's only a matter of time before people find out about us. We should go now, escape to the country. I could buy us a farm and we'd work honestly for ourselves." The young Knight said thoughtfully.

"Timaeus," Yugi's tone was soft, pleading. "I can't, not yet, the Princess is still so young and she still remembers losing her mother. I can't abandon that child; I won't hurt her like that." Yugi reasoned. "We can be more careful, I know how to elude the spies, no one will find out-" The pale skinned teen rambled.

Timaeus smiled up at his love, leaning up to press his lips to the soft pink ones above him. Once Yugi had calmed some the young man pulled away. "You are too caring for your own good my love, but alright. We'll wait."

Yugi smiled down at the Knight and gave him another kiss, a sweet, loving kiss that seemed to make time pause to allow the moment to last just a moment longer. But time is a fleeting thing.

The door to the Knights private chambers burst open and in came rushing guards. Everything turned into a blur for Yugi; it was as if he wasn't really seeing anything, like he wasn't really there. I heard Timaeus shout, loud and angry. But then his ears started ringing and there was no sound. The small teen started panting, only blurry colours could be seen though his eyes and no sound made it through his fogged mind, his body had shut down from fear and shock. But he woke when he was thrown on the floor at his Kings feet.

The small boy looked up at his monarch to see pain filled eyes. "I am sorry Yugi, truly sorry. But you and my Knight have broken ancient law-"

"Is being in love breaking the law!?" Came a thunderous roar. Yugi gasped and looked to his love, still bare chested with his cotton trousers on that he wore at night, wrapped in chains and held between five guards. The sight brought tears to the small boy's eyes.

"Timaeus." He whimpered.

Darts hung his head. "I am bound by the law as much as any civilian in this Kingdom, the both of you included. Magicians." At the command the Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos appeared in front of their King, backs to him to look down on Yugi. The boy coward in fear and Timaeus began to struggle. "Pass judgement." The two beings nodded, raising their staffs towards the crying boy.

"Timaeus I love you." Yugi announced loudly before the beams were shot. Yugi's eyes widened to the extreme as he fell backwards, a scream of pain ripping through him. His body shook dangerously, an ice fire burning and consuming him from the inside out. The young Knight screamed for it to stop, fighting with all his might against the chains.

"Knight Timaeus, I order that you be turned into a guardian for Atlantis, a Dragon, and a beast that feels no love." The magicians turned to the young man and raised their staffs as their King spoke. "Yugi shall be cursed to live for an eternity, banished from our land never to return while you are bound here to serve the people in your new form."

The beams where shot, and then everything went blurry once more for the small boy as his body became numb with the freezing temperature. The last thing he saw was the form of his lover turn sea green and transform into a large beast that roared in pain as he blacked out.

* * *

"_Yugi, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I can only beg you to forgive me someday. I have cursed you to have forever, as a creature from the dark. You will forever be cold, forever young, forever beautiful, and forever hungry. _

"_You will always be different from others, inhumanly strong and fast, heightened senses that will warn you of danger and your surroundings, keen sense of smell which will be both an aid and curse in itself, you will be able to hear more than you could ever have imagined. _

"_You will seem like a monster to others if they find out of your abilities so please, tread carefully. You will never feel the effects of aging or growing sick, you will be alone as any friend you make will eventually pass on, and you will be cursed like this for as long as the earth spins._

"_What I have done to you is awful and I regret not refusing to deliver your punishment, but there is one comfort I can offer. Timaeus will live again._

"_The spell put on him was that to transform his body and way of thinking, with turning into a mythical creature he lost the ability to remember you and what it felt like to love. But his soul remained human and could not forget you. And so I cast a spell of my own, making his soul immortal, allowing him to be reborn anytime anywhere._

"_With this gift of another chance I pray you can forgive me one day. So look for him Yugi, find him, love him again, each time he dies he will be reborn. But be warned, his soul is meant for great things and with the power he will receive eventually his soul will weaken to the point it will fade, then he can no longer come back for you. Also, he will not remember you, a part of him will but you will have to find a way to bring that part out._

"_Good luck Yugi, and I am sorry, I hope one day you will find peace."_

Amethyst eyes snapped open as the voice stopped and the body they belonged to shot up straight to sit up. The teen made no sound, no panting, no crying, just staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

A groan and a shift in the bed caught his attention and his gaze moved to the dark form beside him. A smile spread on his lips as he admired the lovely tanned skin, the muscular form, the royal red in his hair. Atem the Egyptian Pharaoh. Timaeus the Atlantian Knight. His lover, two different people and yet so much the same.

Yugi lay back down carefully and almost immediately two large arms wrapped themselves round him and pulled him close to amazing warmth.

Your wrong about so many things, Yugi thought to himself with a peaceful smile as he allowed himself to fall back to sleep. I'm not cold anymore, I'm not hungry all the time any more, and he does remember, more than you had me believe. The small form shivered as the memories of wondering the wilderness alone passed his mind and for a moment he was lost again.

Forests, plains, rocky lands, all so barren and empty, just as Yugi had become. Tears seemed to forever stream down his cheeks, as his heart that no longer had a beat throbbed and ached in constricting pain.

The first few years were the worst for the young boy, wondering the world aimlessly with the words that he always dreamt of ringing through his ears, constantly looking for his lost love. He'd scream at the sky at night, his throat raw and burning with thirst and his stomach rumbling with starvation. But the pain from his mouth and belly was nothing compared to the crushing in his heart. So hollow his heart had become, so agonizing the pain that he picked up a rock with a blades shape edge and tried to end it that way. But the pitiful rock just turned to dust against his impenetrable skin. The tears became angry, his sharpened teeth fought against each other as he clenched his jaw, all mounting into a furious roar of anguish and sorrow.

A part of him blamed himself for what happened; if he had listened to his love and followed him they would have escaped to live peacefully together, live a quiet life.

A soft snore and the tightening of the hot arms around him brought the immortal child back and his smile returned. The pain of loneliness had disappeared the moment his eyes met the red ones of his love reincarnated. The memory of their first meeting was still so fresh in his mind.

Walking through the desert aimlessly, Yugi couldn't even feel the scorching heat on his ice cold skin; his throat was dry and painful even after having a good amount to drink from the last village he passed. And the pain in his heart had only worsened with each day that had passed since the day he was cursed. 4,000 years' worth of awful suffocating pain. Eventually Yugi had become used to it, accepting the pain as a part of him and managed to stop his tears, instead suffered silently as his feet kept moving forward of their own accord.

Finally, the city came into view, the palace standing tall over it. The teen used his speed carefully to near the large city of Thebes, walking normally through the streets to try find somewhere to attempt to quench his thirst. He didn't get far, the whispers of fear and wonder from the peasants about a beautiful pale being in the streets reached the palace quickly, and before the teen knew it he was being escorted to the palace. Inside the court asked him question of if he was a God or demon, but the boy stood silently staring blankly at the wall far in front of him, his eyes dead to the court.

And yet before they could have him removed the doors behind the immortal child opened, and in wafted the most mouth-watering smell the teen had ever sensed. The being turned to look for his next meal only to freeze. A tanned, slightly shorter version of Timaeus dressed in white and gold, surrounded by light. When Yugi turned Atem saw the boy and stopped to stare, dazzled as others where by his inhuman beauty.

The child was offered a room in the palace, rather close to the Kings to Yugi's glee. The courting that followed began subtly, innocent at first before Yugi became impatient one night and snuck into Atem's room. The teen managed to saddle the young man's hips and lean down to bite the succulent neck, sucking slowly and gently to indulge in the amazing taste. He stopped though when he was suddenly pushed back, rolled over so he was laying on the bed. Atem pulled away and Yugi swore for as long as he lived he'd never forget that stunning smile he received. _"It's being so long my love."_ The young Pharaoh had said, and Yugi knew then that his love had remembered.

Having the angelic boy moved into his room had shocked the people of Egypt, no doubts there, but Yugi was eternally grateful for the closeness. Yugi snuggled closer, basking in the heat. Only since he saw Atem did he feel warn again, only when he drank from Atem did he feel quenched, only when Atem was in his presence did he feel whole and no longer alone. But that haunting feeling of himself being the one to blame for what happened to them both... That kept him awake at night.

With a sigh Yugi sat up and curled up into a ball to tiredly rest his head on his knees as he remembered again the pain of transforming and his loves screams as he changed to. "Yugi?" Said teen looked at his lover from the corner of his eye, not rising his head. Atem sat up slowly and shifted to rest his hands comfortingly on the boy's shoulders. "What is the matter?"

At first the pale beauty could not make the words, but finally he forced them out. "It was my fault. If we had left when you suggested none of this would have happened. We could have lived our lives out just as you said, in peace in the country, on a little farm of our own with no threat. We could have done it, but I was stupid and refused, I was naive to think we wouldn't be caught. I…." Yugi clenched his sharp teeth together as the tears returned. "I-I'm so sorry." And his control over his broken heart was gone, the teen wept helplessly.

Atem quickly wrapped the young boy in his arms and pulled him onto his knee, holding him tight. "Stop it, don't you dare blame yourself." Atem said sternly, his tone strong and determined. Yugi sniffed and looked up as Atem held his face between his hands. "Don't you dare put the blame on yourself when it was out of your control. It was neither of our faults Yugi, and I don't regret a thing. Do you know why?" the young King stroked the pale cheeks before him to rid the angelic face of the tears before continuing. "Because I love you, and no matter how much time may pass, that will never change. So no more holding yourself responsible, alright?" Atem said softly to sooth his love. Yugi managed a small smile and nod before leaning into his love reincarnated for support, closing his eyes to fall back to sleep.

* * *

There was nothing left. Nothing left of me. That's how I felt. My chest, it's empty, always empty. And it hurts. Like someone's punched a hole in my chest and ripped out my heart with their bare hands. Left me to bleed. Left me to wraith in the pain of missing the most vital organ. There's nothing left of me. Yugi, who's he? A small weak boy who foolishly fell for a Knight of Atlantis. A boy who spent a few blissful months with the man he loved before being turned into...this..._thing_. Am I a monster now?

The fiery ache in my throat gave an excruciating throb as that thought crossed my mind.

Yes I suppose so. How else do you describe someone who craves the blood of humans?

It's been 5000 years. _5000_ years since I saw _his_ face, felt _his_ touch, felt _his_ presence, felt _his_ warmth, tasted _his_ life.

I had tried to gain some of that warmth back during the long wait, but in England I had my eyes opened. The Grim Reaper they had called me. The name was whispered in fear through the streets. After that I swore to myself that I'd never kill again...even if I had to starve myself.

My solution came in talk of the new world, so I snuck onto a boat and once arriving I found a beautiful old home, the old lady who had once lived there had passed on and no one wanted the house, so I lived there, hiding under it, listening to the pathetic lives of pointless squabbles of the mortals.

As the years passed every night I was haunted by the same dream. No not a dream. A memory. A nightmare of a memory. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall as it came back.

_Atem, lying on the bed we've always shared. He's so wrinkly and frail looking. He looks over to me, those ruby eyes, their fire slowly diminishing, and yet he still has that special look for me. So soft and full of love. My eyes are watery but he's asked me not to cry. He holds out his hand for me and I take it gently, sitting beside him. So warm. Even so close to the end he's still so warm. But I can feel the jaws of the cold threatening to engulf me once more, I can feel the chilly tingles on the back of my neck and it's scaring me. He talks. Oh that strong rough baritone reduced to a weak whisper. Has 30 years passed already? "I love you. Find me soon my sweet Yugi." I shiver and the first tear falls. I promise him, I swear to him that I won't stop until I do. He smiles, nods, and then says something else. "I want you to end my life Yugi, drink from me and this time don't stop, maybe the thirst will stay away for longer if you do. Please? It's what I want." I'm shaking all over but I nod then lean forward. A part of me is screaming to stop, I don't want to be the one to take him away, but the darkness inside me says do it. A Part of me knows I won't see him for a long while, and then my heart throbs awfully. "I love you." I whisper once more before my fangs find their mark. I feel his once powerful arms wrap themselves around me as I drink. I feel them tighten then loosen slowly, then drop. Tears fall from my eyes like a rain in a sea storm but I don't stop drinking. Only once there is none left do I pull away. He's ice cold, like I am now, for once we're the same temperature but there's no comfort in that. I stroke his face before wrapping him in my arms and hold him, rocking. Then the pain takes my chest once more and the loneliness returns, overwhelmed by the force I throw my head back and scream._

I looked up at the sound of the front door opening and growled furiously at the sound of that annoying voice. It sounded like he had a constantly blocked nose and a high pitched voice all rolled into one, and having to listen to his pathetic rambling every other day was driving me to insanity...if I wasn't already there.

Someone else stepped in behind him; they stayed silent as they followed him around the house. I quickly lost interest and leaned further into the darkness, resting back into the wall. They pass above but the one behind stops at my door. I open my eyes again and listen intently. I hear the whisper of skin on metal; he's holding the door handle. I hear the rusty groan of the old metal moving as he turns the knob, then the squeak and cry from the hinges as the old wood opens.

I froze as I listened intently to this new person. No one has ever tried come down here before. They step into the door and I gasped.

"N-No! Please Sir this way."

After a pause the door shuts once more. "I'd like to sign the paper work today and move in as soon as possible."

"O-of course sir!"

The front door opens and closes again after that, and I am frozen to the spot.

That smell. That oh so mouth watering amazing aroma. Atem. Timaeus. Your back. And this time, you found me.

* * *

The house was filled with people and boxes for hours until finally the last box was unloaded from the truck. The young man, to tired for anything else, stuck a quick microwave dinner into the machine, at on his bed then curled up to sleep off the exhausting day.

The other inhabitant within the house, however, had other plans.

Silently, the small form made his way to the bedroom, standing in the doorway to take a good long whiff. With a breathy sigh, the pale figure moved closer to the bed, the light from the moon the only light source as it streamed through the window as the curtains were not yet up.

Using his enhanced abilities he managed to crawl up the bed undetected to look at the new incarnation of his lover.

Pale skinned, creamy and flush with energy, his face was a little rounder to show the young man still had some youth, his hair lines with amethyst instead of sea green or ruby red, but the rest of him was so much the same, a strong toned body bare chested under the sheets. The smell, it was stronger than before, and yet the strength of the soul...it wasn't anywhere near as strong or fresh as Atem's had been. "_Be warned, his soul is meant for great things and with the power he will receive eventually his soul will weaken to the point it will fade" _the words stabbed at his heart.

"Are you the last then?" He whispered to himself. The thought brought tears to his eyes but they did not fall, his hand instinctively reached out to brush the golden bangs away from his handsome face with a feather touch. "Does that mean you won't remember me?"

Yugi froze as the form on the bed stirred before amethyst eyes fluttered open. Shock then fear ran through those eyes before the human shot up and out of bed, pressing himself to the wall. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?"

The words were like lemon juice to a fresh wound, they stung terribly. But Yugi took a deep breath, climbing off the bed to stand in front of this new form of his lover. _Make him remember_ the words rung through his mind. As the boy neared the young man before him, he could feel the cold slipping away, his chest didn't hurt so much, but the thirst in his throat was burning for relief.

Slowly, carefully, Yugi raised his arms to the young man, placing them on his cheeks. The smaller watched as the pale young man's eyes widened, then the boy went up on his tip toes and leaned in for a gentle, sweet kiss. The immortal child watched as the wide eyes of his lover slid closed, only then did he let his own drop as well. A moment passed, then another. Yugi pulled away and was going to step back, when two arms took hold of his forearms and pulled him closer.

"Looks like I found you this time, my love." The words made Yugi gasped, and before he could control himself he wrapped his arms around his lover and wept.

"Oh Timaeus, Atem, I've missed you so much!" Yugi cried. The taller chuckled, picking the boy up bridal style to climb back on the bed with him and hold him tight on his lap.

"Actually my name in this time is Yami." He grinned, wrapping the tears from the boys rosy cheeks. "You look thirsty."

"I's been 5000 years since I had a decent drink." Yugi joked.

Yami sighed happily. "You know, that was the most peaceful, blissful moment in my entire life."

"Me draining you?" Yugi asked in a shocked tone, pulling away from the worked for chest to look into Yami's honest eyes. The young man nodded. Yugi let that sunk in. That had been his biggest regret for the past thousand years, and yet his lover had liked it. The thought brought him peace.

"5000 years...it must have been hard...1000 years longer than last time." Yugi only nodded in agreement, he couldn't bring himself to admit how awful the wait had been, it would only make his love feel guilty. "Yugi." The boy looked up. Yami looked saddened. "How bad was it?" Yugi only looked down and away. "That bad hu?" The small teen bit his lip and scrunched his eyes tight so he wouldn't cry again. Yami stayed silent and so did Yugi.

"I couldn't find you." Yugi finally spoke in a small voice. "I looked everywhere after 4000 years, you weren't there...I thought I'd missed my chance and I'd be alone to starve forever. Then I smelt you when you opened the cellar door yesterday. I wanted so much to run to you and hold you. But I heard you say you wanted the house so I made myself wait."

Everything fell silent. "Change me." Yami finally spoke up after a few minutes.

Yugi looked up at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Yami looked down at him. "Change me. I don't have any family here; I don't even have a job. Change me Yugi, that way we can be together forever. With the two of us as immortals we'll never be alone, never be hungry."

Yugi looked down. "You don't know what it's like, to never feel anything, to know you're going to live forever-"

"Forever will never be enough time with you Yugi." The same teen looked up into the sure eyes of man he loved.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Yugi asked quietly, half afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Came the reply, a strong, level, loud reply. Yugi nodded slowly, raising his own wrist to his mouth to graze his teeth over the veins, and then lifting it to Yami's mouth.

"Drink." The white skinned young man commanded gently. Yami held the wrist as he took a gulp, the older shivering at the taste and texture. Yugi's blood was sweet, like sugar, the texture thick like honey. Yami look another gulp before becoming very sleepy, Yugi helped hi lay down then curled into his side, reaching up to bite and take a gulp of his own from his lover, then kiss the four marks. "Sleep my love, when you wake, we'll have eternity."

* * *

Egypt: did u know there's no shipping name for TimaeusxAtemxYamixYugi?

i was so upset when i learnt that, so i was thinking of calling it Warriorshipping...is that already taken? what do u guys think?

well review if u wanna and dont be shy, make a request if u have one or pm me if u dont want it on the review pages


End file.
